Harry Potter and the End of the Beginning
by GGUC
Summary: Harry went home for Christmas during his 2nd year at Hogwarts due to the Chamber of Secrets opening.What's discovered when he returns? Harry has secrets he's been keeping. (Some Weasley-not all of them- and Dumbles bashing does occur)
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the End of the Beginning

"Potter! Get up you worthless fucking piece of shit!"came Vernon Dursley's angry cry, early one July morning. "Yes Uncle Vernon."Harry mumbled, he was once again having another terrible summer with the Dursleys. He still couldn't believe that Dumbledore made him come back here, even though the Dursley's were such dictators; not that he knew that. Harry kept it secret. As he walked into the kitchen he could see his uncle's fat, purple, puffed up face, as well as his horse-faced aunt's nagging face and his fat, clueless cousin's demanding, whining face. It was going to be another long day.

By the end of the day Harry was exhausted he'd had to cook for all of the Dursley's plus the guests they'd had coming for that evening. And because there were guests he had more chores then normal too, he had to mow the lawn with the old, push mower, then he had to clean the whole house, plus weeding the garden and every time he'd made a simple or complex mistake; Uncle Vernon beat him. Or Aunt Petunia or even Dudley had whacked him with the whip. This was going to be another hellish summer.

He remembered all the years before Hogwarts, when they had broken almost all of his bones until he was bleeding all over. His little cupboard was still stained with his blood and other profanities scribbled on his wall with **his own** **blood** by Dudley.

The shackles hung from the ceiling of the cupboard where they had hung him whilst he was gaged and blindfolded with barbed-wire covered cloth. He was not to receive anything but beatings and torment for the first eleven years of his life. This break would just be another to add to the list.

Harry had learned at an early age that he was not worth it, he would intentionally do bad in school just to avoid beatings. After all being better than Dudley meant a definite beating; and Dudley was _really_ stupid.

Finally it was time to go back to Hogwarts and boy was Harry excited, it was his second year back and he hadn't gotten to see Ron or Hermione all summer! His back was killing him though...Wood would be annoyed that he hadn't practised all summer too. It's not like it was his fault; he hoped that no one would notice the circles under his eyes or that he'd lost a lot of weight or that he had a slight limp on his left side, Dudley had taken great pleasure snapping his left, calf bone in half with his foot, Harry had to make his own cast for that. Finally he found the car with Ron and Hermione in it, "Hey guys."he said. "Harry!"Hermione called, jumping up and hugging him, he barely stopped himself from wincing in pain. "Hey guys"he said, forcing a grin. "Hey Harry how was your summer?"Ron asked.

"Not to bad...how was yours?"Harry lied. "Awesome Fred and George were bloody brilliant with their beating!"Ron exclaimed, excitedly. Hermione rolled her eyes "I had a great summer too, I got a bunch of reading done!" they both sighed. Finally they got to the school Harry could already feel the comfort of the school rushing over him. He breathed in the school air and knew that he was home. During the sorting he could feel someone staring at him, so he looked around only to see that it was one Minerva McGonagall. He hoped that she couldn't see anything strange about him from there, that would be bad.

Unluckily for Harry, Mcgonagall did see something strange about him; she just couldn't place what it was. Slowly she leaned over towards Severus Snape, "Do you see anything strange about Harry?"she asked. "Personally I prefer to ignore Potter and his entourage of hooligans.""You know what I meant Severus, something looks off about him but I can't figure out what it is."she hissed. "Perhaps it's just a trick of the light Minerva, I don't see anything from here."he replied cooly. "Perhaps." she said briskly.

(Time Skip)It is now closing in on Christmas when Dumbledore has to send the students home for Christmas, because of the Chamber of Secrets being potentially reopened. Thankfully most students were leaving early, so our hero's still got their Polyjuice Potion work done and learned that Malfoy was not the culprit. Harry had virtually begged Dumbledore to let him stay. But to no avail, so now as he boarded the Hogwarts Express alone, the others had taken flew powder or left earlier including Ron and Hermione, he prepared for a horrid break. Not Christmas, just a break. The Dursley's had never let him have Christmas before and they sure as hell weren't going to start now.

Slowly Harry trudged up the steps into the Dursley's house and put his belongings into his blood-stained cupboard under the stairs. Only to be called to the kitchen by his uncle "Alright Potter you dirty, rotten, bastard. You are going to do all the cooking and cleaning this Christmas, and I don't want any complaining either. But when we have guests over you will be in your room, completely silent, and pretending not to exist. Do I make myself clear?"he spat, purple faced as always. "Yes Uncle Vernon."Harry responded dryly. It was going to be a long holiday.

And so Harry slaved away everyday from dawn until late at night, he got about 3 hours of sleep on a good night, when he wasn't being hung from shackles with barbed-wire over his eyes and mouth, along with lacerations on his torso, arms, legs and feet. As an added bonus if he was doing anything less then perfect he would be beaten. One day presents from the Weasley's and Hermione came via owl, in the Weasley's case and postage in Hermione's case. But Vernon, sick bastard he is, took them and made Harry watch as he burned them.

No Harry would receive nothing on Christmas. He spent all of Christmas Day locked in the cupboard underneath the stairs, listening to the Christmas that he would never have.

Finally two weeks later he was back on the Hogwarts Express, Hermione saw him first and immediately called out to him "Harry!"turning Harry barely saw Hermione before she was on him, shortly followed by Ron. "Hey mate, how were your holidays?"before Harry could respond Hermione asked "Did you like your gift?"he knew he couldn't lie out of this one. He sighed, "I don't know."he said quietly. "What was that?" Hermione asked. "I said I don't know!"Harry exclaimed, slightly louder then he meant to, thankfully nobody heard him. "What do you mean you don't know?" Ron asked confused. "The Dursley's burnt my gifts."he said flatly. Hermione and Ron stared at him, mouths open in silent horror. "WHAT?" they both simultaneously exploded.

"Just what I said, they burnt the gifts because I don't deserve Christmas."he explained as though they should understand this. "Harry that-that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"Hermione stated. "We've got to tell somebody so you can move and-""Hold it right there Hermione! This isn't important enough to bother the professors with, especially with the Chamber of Secrets being reopened."he said firmly "But Harry-" "No buts Hermione. It isn't that important."with that he turned and called that he was going to talk to Wood for a while. "I dunno bout you, but I'm pretty sure we ought tell somebody."Ron said, turning to Hermione who nodded. "Come on we better go find Professor McGonagall."

"Professor!"was the cry that Professor McGonagal heard, when she turned to see none other then Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley. "What is it you two?"she asked, curious. Normally students didn't come running to find her right after the holidays. "It's about Harry professor, can we talk to you in your office."slowly she nodded, wondering what was wrong with Harry. "Alright you two, what's the problem with Mr. Potter?"she asked once they were in her office. "Well professor it's not Harry that's the problem you see, it's his aunt and uncle."Hermione explained. "What about them?"McGonagall was now more curious then before. "They burnt Harry's Christmas presents!" they both said causing McGonagall to be taken back. 'What kind of sick, twisted, being _burns_ a child's Christmas gifts?' "May I ask why Mr. Potter didn't come to tell me himself?" Hermione sighed "He said that it wasn't important enough to bother the professors with." Mcgonagall wasn't surprised, Harry always placed higher value on things that had nothing to do with him. "I'll speak with him and Professor Dumbledore about it, in the mean time there's a feast downstairs that you should be getting to."

After a very angered argument with one Albus Dumbledore, it was decided that Minerva could speak with Harry about the fiasco over the holidays. Thus after having the second year Gryffindors and Slytherins as they were leaving McGonagal called out "Potter, stay a moment please." confused Harry sauntered over to Professor McGonagal's desk, "Is something wrong professor?" Minerva shook her head. "Harry could you come to my office for a moment please?"

Now Harry was generally confused, it was weird enough that he was asked to stay for no apparent reason but even weirder she wanted to talk in her office. That meant this was a private matter, 'Maybe it's about the chamber...' he thought, sincerely hoping that they'd found the culprit and could prove him innocent. Having everyone look at you as though you were going to kill them was really getting annoying.

Once seated he glanced up slowly "What is it professor?"she looked up from her desk at him. 'I thought something looked off about him.'she noted the dark black rings around his eyes. "Harry, I was spoken to by some of your fellow Gryffindors after the holidays ended..."she started. Harry all but had annoyance and fear plastered across his forehead. Annoyance because he had a pretty good guess who had talked to her and what it was about. The fear was from what she might say to him or do to him for not speaking of it earlier.

'I told them this wasn't important why did they have to tell McGonagal of all people? I thought if anything Ron would've convinced Hermione to go to Flitwick or something...gah! This is bad!' Slowly he met his professor's eyes "What did they tell you about that concerns me professor?"he asked sounding genuinely confused.

"It's about your holiday Harry, or rather how you spent it."Harry immediately looked nervous "It was Ron and Hermione wasn't it...?"slowly she nodded, 'May as well tell him if he already knows.'she thought nonchalantly "Yes Harry your friends were quite concerned about your holiday...or lack there of." Harry gulped and looked away.

"Um...Professor I really should be going I'll be late for potions...and Professor Snape will be angry... and...and..."Minerva was no fool Harry was scared that she had found out. "Harry, I'm not angry with you for not telling me just confused at why you didn't."Harry looked at his professor in sheer amazement. 'She's not angry with me?'he was beyond flabbergasted or shocked he was just amazed. "Well are you going to tell me what happened?"McGonagall asked wryly.

Harry wasn't sure if he should or not, "...it was the same as any other holiday I've ever had."he explained simply praying that Ron and Hermione hadn't told her any details. To bad for Harry that wasn't the case, "My God Harry why didn't you say anything last year? If Ron and Hermione were telling the truth that is horrid."he gulped 'Just how much did they spill?'he wondered.

Minerva McGonagal was not an easily angered woman but this was where she drew the line. 'Burning a child's Christmas gifts! My God what is the world coming to?' she thought looking at the boy in front of her curiously. 'Oh Albus why didn't I fight you harder on where to leave Harry? What have we done?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap:**

_Minerva McGonagal was not an easily angered woman but this was where she drew the line. 'Burning a child's Christmas gifts! My God what is the world coming to?' she thought looking at the boy in front of her curiously. 'Oh Albus why didn't I fight you harder on where to leave Harry? What have we done?'_

**Back to the story:**

"Harry why didn't you tell me or one of the other professors if something bad was happening in your home life?"she asked. Harry gulped, "Professor I already told Ron and Hermione this but it's really not that important what happens to me." McGonagal was appalled. "Harry James Potter."

Harry nearly pissed himself with fear never before had anyone ever called him by his full name, little own a professor. "Um...professor...I really should get goin–" he was cut short by a sharp gaze from Minerva. "If you think for one more second that your unimportant to this school, your friends, your peers, your professors, or the entire Wizarding World I will see to it personally that you do not leave this office until you get it through your thick head. Do I make myself clear?"

He nodded so fast that it shouldn't even be possible. "Yes professor." she smiled slightly, "Alright then Harry, I'd like you to come back here at 6 o'clock this evening. Bring Ron and Hermione if you'd like, but it's either you come here, or I'll go to the common room and drag you back. Understood?"

With a gulp Harry nodded. "Yes professor."with a nod Minerva stood; "You may go to potions now Mr. Potter and please inform Professor Snape that if he has a problem with you being late to take it up with me personally."

Five minutes later Harry arrived at potions to have Severus Snape glare bullets at him before scrutinizing him on his tardiness. "Ah, Mr. Potter so _good _of you to finally join us. A full 20 minutes late for class, I believe that merits some hefty point deduction."he stated smirking. "Professor I was with Professor McGonagal, she said to tell you to speak with her if there were any issues with my tardiness."Harry said meekly.

Snape sneered at the boy in disgust "Very well Potter, I'll speak to Professor McGonagal later."he spat. "Now go take a seat next to Miss. Granger and see if you can accomplish something with your tiny arrogant brain." Harry quickly went over to sit with Hermione.

After class Ron looked at Harry and half yelled "What the bloody-hell did McGonagal want with you? You were gone for 20 minutes mate!" Harry shot the both of them a dirty look, "I think _you two_ know what it was about, don't you?" both Ron and Hermione's mouths went to an 'o' shape.

"Harry, mate, you do know that we only told her for your own good right? I mean it's not like your in trouble." Ron tried explaining. Hermione sighed, "Please don't get angry Harry. We care about you and what your relatives did was wrong, we just want it to be fixed, okay?" Harry gave them a wry glance.

"You don't get it do you? I'm going to have to go back for a semi-formal interrogation tonight. Do you know how terrible this is?"they were rather speechless so he continued. "The professors are going to be questioning me, which will only raise suspicion with everyone thinking that the chamber opening is _my doing_!"Suddenly his words sunk in with Hermione.

"Harry, I-I mean if I knew this would happen I wouldn't have done the same thing. We should've gone to a different professor. Harry I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Harry was rather awe struck himself now. 'What have I done now Hermione thinks she should apologize to scum like me.' "It's okay Hermione I'm just a little edgy about it. It's not your fault."

Ron just looked slightly embarrassed turned and left wordlessly. With yet another sigh Harry turned to Hermione, "Um...Hermione about tonight...would you help me cover up where I'm going to be? I'm really not a big fan of popularity, as hard as that is to believe..."Hermione smiled. "Of course Harry I'll help however I can."

Returning the smile, they said a quick good-bye and headed off to get changed and go to dinner. Once in the great hall they were surprised to find Ron sitting with some other Gryffindors at the other end of the table not even looking at them when they said 'Hello.' so they just kept walking.

"I wonder why Ron's acting so weird?"Hermione asked. Harry could only manage a shrug, he was absolutely terrified of what he was going to have to do tonight; he was trying to look at everything but the professors. Sadly he was failing miserably. "Are you sure your going to be okay tonight Harry?"Hermione really was feeling horrible about what had come from her telling about the Dursleys little fire escapade.

Snape had indeed talked with Minerva McGonagal after class and now was far more confused than before. 'So Potter was telling the truth about being with Minerva.' "Minerva what exactly did you and Mr. Potter discuss for 20minutes?" Minerva glared at him, "That Severus is strictly between Mr. Potter and myself. And if you must know I have my suspicions that Mr. Potter is being mistreated at his..._home_..."

Snape snorted, "Minerva do you honestly believe that to be possible? That Potter, the same Potter that receives everything on a silver platter, would be mistreated?" Minerva was having a bit of trouble reining her emotions at the moment and hissed at Severus, "Honestly Severus do you really think that way? Harry has never had _anything_ 'handed to him on a silver platter' as you so eloquently put it. If anything he has more work than any other student."

Snape nearly laughed, "Minerva we both know that Potter receives special treatment from not just the students but some of the professors too. What makes his home life so different, hmm?" "I swear Severus you get more dense towards the boy everyday. You're to come to the meeting between myself, Albus and Harry at 6 o'clock sharp tonight or I'll find you and force you to come! Then you'll see it." Threat still withstanding Minerva made her exit.

At exactly 5:59pm an extremely nervous Harry James Potter knocked softly on his transfiguration professor's door. Less than 30 seconds later Minerva immerged. "Oh good you're here. Come on in Harry." Once in the room Harry felt like he was going to hurl; not only were Professor McGonagal and Professor Dumbledore there but _Snape_ was there. The potions master and the teacher that absolutely despised him.

Dumbledore smiled weakly at him, but it didn't reach his eyes, "Good evening Harry." Harry mumbled a muffled 'Hi Professor.' before taking what appeared to be his designated seat. He sat there in the silence as McGonagal took a seat across fro him, Snape and Dumbledore on either side. McGonagal spoke first, "I presume you know why you're here Harry?" he nodded. "And you understand why all of us are here?" Carefully he shook his head. "Okay Harry what don't you understand about the 3 of us being here?"

He spoke in a voice they all had to strain to hear, "Why is Professor Snape here?" Minerva sighed, 'Of course. He has no idea about the conversation Severus and I had so why would he know why Severus is here?'she thought to herself. "Severus is here because I asked him to be Harry. He has experience in these fields. Experience that I'm sorry to say I don't have." slowly Harry nodded in understanding. 'I guess as long as the other professors are here it might not be _so _bad if Snape is here. Gah who am I kidding the other professors will probably throw me out of the school themselves when they find out my **real** value.' Dumbledore spoke then, "Harry it is my unfortunate understanding from Minerva that your relatives burned your Christmas presents. Is this true?" Carefully Harry nodded.

Snape was utterly astounded at the question that left his former headmaster's mouth, 'Did he just say Potter's Christmas presents were **burned**? What kind of filthy muggle gits do something like that? Wait why do I care it's only Potter he always gets presents even when it's not a holiday.' Little did Snape know that Harry never really got anything. Except for the one time Hermione had given him a hug. That was the closest he'd ever gotten. And as far as he knew as close as he'd ever get.

This is because in reality Harry didn't believe he deserved presents so he gave away anything he got for fear of being beaten if he kept it. Harry finally mumbled an extremely soft "yes." in response to the headmaster's question. The questions began to whir in all the professor's heads while Harry was just trying to stay conscious and stop the impending panic attack from occurring.

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who have faved, story/author alerted and/or reviewed! It is very much appreciated and I hope to continue this story. Though due to the other 2 stories I've got going it may take a while for updates to come. Thanks for the patience, **

**Gaarafan01. **


	3. Chapter 3

_The questions began to whir in all the professor's heads while Harry was just trying to stay conscious and stop the impending panic attack from occurring._

Finally McGonagal came to Harry's rescue, by asking a simple enough question; "Harry have your relatives done this before?" Harry could only nod not trusting himself to speak. Gulping a little she asked, "Have they done anything...worse...like physically hurting you?" Yet another nod. "Harry can you give some examples of how they've hurt you?"

Harry didn't say anything at first, which resulted in the professors becoming further anxious and worried. 'Why isn't Potter answering the question? They couldn't have been that bad could they?' Snape thought in confusion. Finally a full 10 minutes later Harry voiced his thoughts, "Why do you want me to break the rules professor?" he said so softly they had to lean in to hear.

Confusion plastered all over their faces Dumbledore asked the question on the professors minds, "What rules Harry?" Harry's eyebrows shot up; 'They don't know the rules?' "What happens at home stays at home." That certainly caught all of their attention.

Snape questioned him instantly, "Are there any other '_rules_' Potter?" with a slight pause Harry nodded. "Can you tell us all of these 'rules'" Dumbledore asked patiently. 'Why do they all want to know so much about the rules? Better yet how come they don't know the rules?' Harry thought to himself in his own befuddlement.

"Um...okay, but why don't any of you know the rules already?"he asked tentatively. Minerva froze, 'Sweet Jesus how do we explain that the 'rules' he's speaking of aren't real without causing a memory relapse or trauma?' Thankfully Dumbledore came to her aid, "Harry the 'rules' you're talking of aren't actually applicable here so we were wondering what they are because we've never heard of them."

Slowly he nodded, "I suppose that makes sense...well there's only 5 rules:

1)What happens at home stays at home.

2)Freaks aren't allowed to have anything worth having.

3)Crying in public is not allowed. Not so much as a whimper.

4)The freak is responsible for all chores in the home, including all cooking, cleaning, yard work, etc

5)Freaks are to receive food once every 3 weeks, water once every week, and no more than 2 hours of sleep every 3 days. **No exceptions**.

That left the professors at a complete loss for words. None of them had **any** experience **what so ever** in cases as horrid as this. "Harry those are absolutely the most ridiculous rules I've heard in my entire life!" McGonagal exclaimed totally appalled. 'Albus Dumbledore, if you have any inkling of what I'm thinking right now you **will** be _terrified_.' she thought darkly shooting a famous McGonagal glare at him.

Meanwhile Dumbledore couldn't meet her eyes or anyone's eyes for that matter. 'What have I done? I put Harry into the arms of those, those creatures!' Snape was having the hardest time of his life imagining this Harry Potter, _the Harry Potter_, abused by **muggles** in his own home? For his entire childhood? It just wasn't possible.

Harry meanwhile was starting to go under. He could feel the pull of darkness in the back of his mind, the rush of the suicide attempts and the feeling of the knife against his skin. Harry was a very disturbed child. If anyone doubted that they didn't know him; these people like every other didn't know him. Harry James Potter, The Boy Who Lived, was emo. Not just where's black often and is mostly depressed, semi-emo goth crossover area. No he was full blown slicing the wrists, scratching and biting himself- suicide attempts full out emo.

It was odd though he didn't do it anymore. Well not to the same extent; he was down to only 2 suicide attempts a year and that was it. When he was smaller, the whole reason he started being emo was because one of the 'consolers' he had talked with at his old elementary school with had told him it was a special brand of therapy. Turns out that the consoler had been one of Vernon's buddies.

Silently Harry fell into the darkness that was tugging at his mind during this entire interrogation. The professors were all snapped out of their thoughts when Harry fell limp in his seat for no apparent reason. Dumbledore lifted Harry's face to meet his only to fond 2 incredibly vacant eyes staring blankly into his own. "Harry? Harry can you hear me?"

Panic-stricken the headmaster turned to the potions master, "Severus, he's not here anymore!" With a nod Severus spoke "Move." and immediately used Occlumency to enter Harry's closed off mind.

**Inside Harry's Mind:**

Severus Snape looked around at the inside of the mind he had just entered but he could hardly see 2 feet ahead of him, 'Why the bloody hell is it so dark in here? It's only ever dark in broken minds. This is Potter's mind, so why is it so dark? He's always just strutting around like he owns the world, I mean it's not like he was telling the truth about his presents being burned..._was he?_'

It was then that Severus noticed a very small form quivering over in a corner, shaking worse than a hypothermic patient. Cautiously, with his wand drawn at the ready Severus approached the ball-like form. That's when he realized what the ball-like form was. It was Harry James Potter.

'Is that...? It can't seriously be Potter can it? I mean he's the Boy-that-Bloody-Lived.' Cautiously Snape addressed the form in front of him, "Potter?"it flinched but did not turn. That meant it was indeed Harry but he would not face Severus unless necessary. Sighing Severus gently touched Harry's side.

"Mr. Potter? Potter?" yet another sigh, "...Harry..." the form under his hand suddenly whipped around to face him; shocked at the use of his first name. Severus took in the sight that lay before him. Here was the famous boy wizard, Harry Potter: the Boy-Who-Lived, trapped inside his own mind, shivering, whimpering, and aching at the very thought of rejoining reality. His eyes screamed out to the world that he was a tortured soul, showed all the pain and tears he held back to help his friends.

Slowly Severus spoke, "Harry...are you going to be able to tell me whatever it is that's wrong with you?" all he received as an answer was a shake of the head. "Can you at least say something? Anything will work really, even just your name..." cautiously Harry nodded. "Yes, sir." That caused Snape to raise his brow. 'Why of all things did he choose to say '_Yes, sir._' better yet what on Earth took him to this state? Because as much as I loath to admit it, Harry is far to strong for the mere act of having his Christmas gifts burned could do this to him.'

Snape decided to try again, "Harry, would you be willing to at least come back out to reality with me?" Harry looked absolutely horrified at the very thought. 'I guess that's a no then.' Severus thought to himself. "Alright then Harry. What exactly do you plan on doing then?" Harry was pensive for a moment. "Stay in here, where I'm safe, sir." he finally replied. Snape nearly groaned, "Harry, you can't stay in here forever. You'd become catatonic and then your friends could all be injured or worse...killed."

That seemed to get Harry's attention well enough. "Alright then sir, but I don't want to leave." 'Well at least he did agree to leave...but now I need to get him to agree to talk to someone. Why must I get all the troublesome tasks?' He looked carefully over at the young boy who so resembled his old school nemesis, "Harry, there is one other slight complication." Potter looked at him with _those eyes_, the eyes that always tugged on Severus' frozen heart chords. 'Lily's eyes.' Snape thought vehemently, 'I never could get over her eyes...'he mused barely catching the young Potter's question.

"What complications, sir?" Snape took a long calming breath before answering, 'This is going to be a long conversation isn't it?' "Well you see Harry, you're going to have to speak with someone about what exactly has been happening to you whilst you were at the Dursleys. That means _everything_." Harry nearly blacked out from his blacked out state. 'What! I can't tell people about this! Especially not about _that_.' Harry was once again on the verge of a full blown anxiety attack.

"Sir *gulp* I can't– I mean it's not really within my capabilities to; I just can't–" Snape cut him off there. "I'm sorry Harry but you have to talk to somebody. It doesn't have to be me, or Albus or Minerva, but it does have to be somebody that is at least at an age that they've graduated from Hogwarts." Harry took a long, deep breath. "Professor...does it have to be talked about like it was...out there...I mean like some kind of interrogation? I-I don't like being questioned like that but, well I think I might be able to you know t-talk to s-someone about...it"

'Finally we're getting somewhere!' Snape thought dryly. "Alright then Harry I'm sure we can arrange for you to talk to someone about in a different way then them just asking you questions. If I may, could you tell me who you intend to talk to?" Harry paused before answering to quietly to hear, "Professor McGonagal"

Severus looked at the boy in annoyance for a brief moment, "What was that?" Harry finally said, "I said Professor McGonagal, sir." Severus mentally sighed, 'Well Minerva will be ecstatic that her 'lion cub' trusts her...Albus will take a tantrum that one of his 'toys' isn't picking him..._wonderful_.'he thought sarcastically. Snape sighed, "Very well Harry. I'm sure Minerva would be more than happy to speak with you in whatever way makes you most comfortable. Now if there's nothing else, I ask that you come with me back to reality."Cautiously Harry nodded, "Okay, sir." he said quietly. With that Snape took his hand and apparated them back to the real world.

**AN/ Thanks so much to everyone who reads and reviews this story, it means a lot and keeps me going! Now to business, I'm thinking of putting a pairing in this story. It will be either Harry/Hermione or Harry/Fleur. I have ideas to have either happen, so please submit reviews for it and I hope to have a poll on my page for it too. Thanks again, **

**~GGUC **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/ Thank-you to all of you that reviewed the last chapter and gave your opinion on the pairing idea. I've ended up with Fleur will end up with Harry but Hermione will remain his closest friend and a great help to him. Fair warning there will be a fair amount of Ron bashing in the next chapter.**

**(Real World/Hogwarts)**

Slowly Harry's eyes fluttered open. 'We're back? But how did he–' Harry cast a side long glance at Snape before dropping his eyes because Snape was looking back at him.

Minerva was the first to speak, "Harry? Are you okay?" Slowly Harry nodded although in reality they all knew he was **far** from 'Okay.'

Harry was positively dreading what he knew was inevitably coming next. 'Professor McGonagall will probably get mad at me, and then they'll make me leave this school cause I'm not good enough...' he thought dejectedly.

Severus Groaned as he stood before casting an annoyed glare at the other two professors. "Never, and I mean NEVER, let me stay in that position for so long again."

Minerva rolled her eyes, "Fine, would you like a hand getting up?" Severus just huffed and got up.

"How about we get back to the whole reason we're here. Harry has agreed to receive help– but not from all of us and not in an interrogation like manner." he paused to let those words sink in; Harry could feel sweat dripping down his hands.

Dumbledore and McGonagall were rather a bit curious about the turn of events, who had Harry agreed to talk to? Why only some and not all of them? All in all though they did understand that he may have issues with the current format of speaking, it was rather... interrogatory to say the least.

Dumbledore was, as always, the one to ask the all impending question. "Who among us are you willing to speak with Harry, my boy." Albus, again as always, failed to notice Harry's flinch at the word 'boy.'

Minerva and Severus however did pick up on it, and Severus decided to point it out to Minerva later. With a shuddering breath Harry spoke in the softest, smallest sounding voice ever. "Professor McGonagall, sir."

Minerva froze. 'He's willing to talk with me? But wait I thought for sure it would be Albus...not that I mind but...'

Meanwhile Albus was taking a mini internal tantrum at not being picked. 'What does he see in Minerva that he doesn't see in me? Well, what is it?'

Snape sighed, "Anyway for tonight I believe we've seen _plenty_ so how about Minerva comes back to this tomorrow huh?" Harry gave a slow nod before standing.

**(Next Morning)**

Harry sighed getting out of bed, 'Why do I even bother? Professor McGonagall will undoubtedly hold me after class again. Everyone will ask why or just presume that it has to do with the Chamber...the Hufflepuffs already hate me for what they think I did to their peers. Geez maybe it would be easier to just not get up.'he mused.

That thought was quickly thrown out the window when Harry heard Ron grumble something about having DADA(Defence Against the Dark Arts)first period. Even if he hated Lockhart, Harry just couldn't help loving the subject.

Getting up rather briskly, Harry dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. He wasn't surprised to see his best friend Hermione reading a book at the table whilst eating her breakfast, she looked oddly at peace with everything so he decided to let her continue to read.

That in mind Harry took his own breakfast, which wasn't nearly what he should've been eating but he didn't actually know that, and went to go sit under the Whomping Willow. Most people wouldn't like a tree that nearly killed them at the start of the year but Harry, having figured out how to get under it's branches, quite enjoyed the spot.

He released a long sigh, 'Why do I even bother with Lockhart's stupidity when what I really need is to learn stronger spells? Honestly if I'm supposed to be the wizarding world's weapon they could at least try to–'

Harry stopped that thought in it's tracks. 'What am I thinking? I don't deserve to be taught what I _am_ learning. Little own what _I_ _want_ to be learning.'

Minerva McGonagal was rather surprised when she saw Harry leave the Great Hall without speaking to anyone, 'I hope he isn't afraid that last nights incidents got spread over the school.' she thought quietly to herself.

Meanwhile Harry sat under the Whomping Willow thinking about how he should go to the library to research some information on their upcoming potions work. Contrary to popular belief Harry did like potions but he didn't like Snape, partially because they hated each other.

Partially because the way the professor looked down on everyone who wasn't a Slytherin reminded him of Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia and how they held Dudley above all others. Especially him.

When Harry got to DADA he saw that the only remaining seat was beside Ron so he took it and began to attempt any kind of learning in the 'class' taught by one Gilderoy Lockhart. It was almost as useless as trying to have Ron teach the class...hell Ron would've been a better teacher than this numpty.

Hermione was just getting to their second period Transfiguration class when she noticed that Harry wasn't there. And now that she thought about, she hadn't spoken with Harry since yesterday evening. 'I wonder why he's avoiding me...'she thought.

Harry showed up to Transfiguration just as class was about to start. He decided to sit in the back today; there was a desk over in the back corner by itself that he rather liked. Harry pulled out his text book flipped it open to the pages they had been reading last class and did a quick skim-review to refresh his memory.

Professor McGonagall walked into the classroom at that moment, scanning the room briefly with her keen eyes to make sure no one was absent she began the lesson. 'At least he showed up for lessons.'

"Today we will be learning to transfigure a pocket watch into a pincushion. Now if you will please turn to page 278."she said and the lesson began.

Harry sighed in his head. He had read ahead in all his books and already understood the basic principles, but he figured that McGonagall would give him a better understanding, so he took notes on what she said on a piece of loose parchment.

Unknown to Harry, McGonagall was watching him copying notes out of the corner of her eye. Which, she noted, other than Hermione he was the only one taking notes on the explanation. Plus he seemed to be writing more than Hermione.

By the end of class, Harry knew he was able to do the spell. He didn't though. He would get in trouble if he did better than the other Gryffindor boys, same way he always got in trouble for doing better than Dudley. He wished he was in Ravenclaw some days actually. They were very kind to the wise and intelligent. Or perhaps a Hufflepuff.

From what he knew of them they accepted virtually everyone, and were kind to most. Hell even Slytherin seemed to be good to their own. Gryffindor though...they were nice and friendly; _if_ you were good at Quidditch and not that good at academics, as well as enjoyed pranking and beating down Slytherins.

Harry may not be a Slytherin and he certainly didn't have any friends from that house...or any house really...except for his one true Gryffindor friend, Hermione. Sure he and Ron were acquaintances, but Ron only wanted to know Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived; or Harry Potter, the youngest seeker in a century; not just Harry. The orphan who grew up with his Aunt, Uncle and cousin in the cupboard under the stairs. At 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinning, Surrey.

Harry had yet to meet another male student who was interested in just Harry. Slowly making his way to Charms class Harry hoped there would be another open seat alone in the back. Near all the cobwebs and dust, along with musty old textbooks, spiders and other insects. 'The Filth Seat' as it was often called. Where Harry felt he belonged.

Finally it was lunch. Most of the Gryffindor students were throwing paper airplanes and birds up and down the table and laughing loudly at jokes, particularly the Weasley twins, Ron and Ginny. Hermione had eaten quickly and gone to the library as they had the next period free. Harry didn't eat anything though. He didn't deserve food, so he ate only when he _had_ to. A piece of toast at breakfast and one piece of meat at dinner. Besides it wasn't like food did much for him anyway, he had never eaten enough to need it.

Finishing up his Transfiguration homework quickly under the Whomping Willow, Harry moved onto Charms and DADA. By the end of his free period all of his homework was finished. Well unless he counted the homework Snape would undoubtedly assign the class.

Thinking of Snape and Potions, Harry got up and made his way to the dungeons. Once he got there about 3 minutes before the rest of the class he silently sat at the very back table, observing Snape, who hadn't heard him come in.

Thus when Snape looked up he was startled to see a young Harry Potter sitting in the very back of his classroom, working on what appeared to be reading up on today's potion. 'Odd... Potter has never shown _any_ interest in potions before.' the professor thought, not that he could complain he had enough dunderheads to teach as it was.

Snape cleared his throat about 5 minutes later when the rest of the class had filed in. "Today you will be mixing the potion to cure warts. The directions are on the board, begin." the class set to work immediately. Harry, as always, intentionally skipped a step to mess up his potion.

At the end of class Snape once again leered over Harry's cauldron and sneered out, "And just what, Potter, is this supposed to be?" Harry didn't meet the potion master's eyes as he said, "A cure for warts, sir." Snape clucked his tongue, "10 points from Gryffindor for this abysmal attempt at potion making."

Harry let out a sigh of relief as he arrived at his favourite spot by the Black Lake. Gazing out across the water his body didn't ache quite so much, and his worries seemed to lessen slightly. "Why can't anyone ever just let me have one day where the other students _don't_ get an excuse to stare or laugh at me?"

Harry slowly let his many emotional walls fall down as he gazed out over the water. He began to softly sing the lyrics to one of his favourite Muggle songs.

"No one knows what it's like to be the bad man. To be the sad man, behind blue eyes. And no one knows what it's like to be hated, to be fated to telling only lies. But my dreams they aren't as empty. As my conscious seems to be. I have hours, only lonely. My love is vengeance and that's never free."

Harry stopped his singing immediately when he heard movement near-by on the grounds. He saw Hermione approaching him and his emotional shields were immediately re-enforced. "Harry! There you are! I've been trying to talk with you all day!" she said.

"Sorry, Hermione. I didn't know you were looking for me." he said, "So what did you want to talk to me about?" she dropped her eyes slightly, "How-how did it go...last night." she asked quietly.

'I should've known.' he thought. "I-it was fine Hermione...I mean, I'm going to have to continue to talk with Professor McGonagall. Actually I'm supposed to go to her office again in half an hour."he said remembering the note his professor had owled him that morning. It had read:

_Harry,_

_Please come to my office tonight at approximately 7 o'clock. I wish to further discuss your 'issues' with the Muggles and such. If there are any complications with this please notify me following your second period Transfiguration course._

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress,_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_PS- Again if you would be more comfortable, feel free to bring one or two friends along._

Harry sighed. 'It's going to be another long night.' "Well Hermione, I should be heading back to the castle. I'll catch up with you tomorrow. Okay?" the bushy haired girl nodded.

About 20 minutes later Harry once again stood outside Minerva's office. Gulping, Harry lifted his shaking fist and gently rapped twice on the door. Minerva McGonagall heard two very soft raps on her office door and quickly rose and walked briskly over to open it.

"Hello Harry." she said upon seeing him on the other side of the door. "H-hi Professor." he stuttered out nervously.

**AN/ I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and once again I apologize for the length of time it always takes to get the damn things posted. Please submit reviews and critiques if you have any questions, thoughts, ideas, concerns, or pretty well anything; although flames aren't appreciated. If you've seen the new movie, msg me your opinions. Favourites and alerts always appreciated.**

**~GGUC**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN/: Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing this fic! I've gotten some wonderful feedback on this story and look forward to hearing some of your other comments. Now just to make things slightly more clear based on some more repetitive questions I got. **

**Ron, Ginny, Mr&Mrs Weasley, and well basically all Weasleys except Fred and George, will be gits. And most likely will be bashed for quite a while. Mouldyshorts will also be being bashed later. As for good ole Snape, he won't really get that much of a role in this story; sorry to disappoint if you like him. **

**Well now lets get on with the chapter shall we?**

Minerva was mentally very sad, even if Harry had agreed to talk with her...he seemed to be dreading it, and rather fearful. 'I wonder what the best way to approach this would be...?' she wondered.

Finally she decided to offer him a nice, calming cup of tea. "Harry, would you like some tea for while we're discussing the...less pleasant aspects...of your life? I always find it helps calm me down."

Harry nodded gratefully. "Thanks Professor..." he said softly once she had given him a cup and they were seated comfortably in her office. Harry gingerly took a sip of the warm liquid.

"Alright Harry, how do you want to go about this?" she asked, her voice having lost all of it's normal sharpness, it sounded far more human and approachable. "Er, professor, c-could you maybe just ask a s-simple question or s-something and then I'll try to explain the answer?"

'He looks _so_ small now. Not at all like how he normally seems; although he _is_ small for a boy his age...'she mused whilst Harry stuttered out his answer. "Of course Harry. How about, just out of curiosity; why did you flinch when Albus called you 'my boy'?"

Harry looked down as he replied. "Uncle Vernon always called me 'boy' when he was in a good mood..." Harry was fidgeting nervously with his fingers. "...when he wasn't in a good mood it was just 'Freak', 'Bastard', 'Bugger', 'Fucker' and other things like that."

Minerva had to work hard to rein in her anger at the Dursleys, "And how did that affect you Harry?" he tilted his head to the side and looked at her in confusion. "I-I'm sorry b-b-but I-I don't understand, ma'am."

She gave him a sad smile, "You don't have to call me 'ma'am' or 'professor' when we're alone Harry. You can call me Minerva, or Min whichever you're more comfortable with. Okay?" Harry sat there in stunned silence for about a minute.

"Y-you want m-me to c-call you b-b-by your f-first name?" he asked in astonishment. She nodded, "Yes Harry. Now to answer your question about my earlier question. What I mean is, how does it make you feel when he calls you those things?"

"I-I, it makes me feel like, like I'm worthless...which I am–"Minerva held up a finger. "Harry, look at me please." she said, Harry looked at her, but more at her neck, refusing to meet her eyes.

Minerva picked up on this, "In the eyes please Harry" "Professor– I can't. I'm not allowed to meet my superiors' eyes." Minerva gently cupped Harry's chin in her hand, trying to ignore the violent flinch at her touch. She carefully lifted his chin so their eyes met, Harry tried to look down and she sighed.

"Harry, please meet my eyes or I shall have to spell them so they can't drop." that seemed to frighten Harry into meeting her gaze. What he saw surprised him. He saw compassion, and worry. He saw caring, and confusion. But most of all he saw an emotion he had never seen directed towards him before. Love.

Harry nearly broke into tears at the thought of someone actually giving a fuck about him. "Harry. You are not worthless. You have never been worthless. Nor will you ever be worthless. The things your uncle, aunt and cousin called you and are absolute rubbish. You need to understand Harry, there are people who love and care about you."

Harry blinked. Then he blinked again. 'Is...is she serious? I'm a freak. But Professor McGonagall says I'm not...Merlin this is confusing!' "Professor, I...it's just– I-I'm so...used...to being s-stupid and worthless. It's hard to th-think that I'm not...besides, if you r-really think about it-er-not to be rude to you or anything ma'am; I am rather stup– "

Minerva held her hand up, having released his chin so he could speak freely, to stop his continuation. "Harry. I want you to repeat after me. Okay?" Harry nodded slowly. "I" "I" he repeated. "am not" "am not" "stupid or worthless." "stupid or worthless." he repeated before fully comprehending what he'd just said.

"I-Professor McGonagall?" he asked hesitantly. "Yes Harry?"she asked still slight disheartened by his inability to stop calling her 'Professor' or 'ma'am'. "If you don't mind my asking, w-what did I do wrong?"

Minerva was confused by his question. "What do you mean Harry? You haven't done anything wrong, at least not that I'm aware of." Harry looked up at his professor from where he had his head hanging down. "I-I always do stuff wrong though ma'am. If I didn't Gryffindor wouldn't always lose so many house points..."

"Er-sorry about that by the way." she gave him a hard look. "Harry, if you think for one minute that you're the only person that loses house points from Gryffindor I will personally see to it that you have to spend the next week locked in a room with Peeves. If you have any inkling of how much trouble the Weasley twins, and most Weasleys for that matter, cause in a mere day...you get the idea."

Harry didn't meet her eyes, "Professor, it's well I guess it's hard to explain but I _must_ be doing something wrong. Other wise wouldn't my life be a bit...better?" she let out a long breath. "Harry, it is often the kindest and most noble people who seem to suffer the most in the world. That does not mean it's right or fair but, we all have our ups and downs. Some just have far more drastic ones then others..."she trailed off quietly.

"Professor McGonagall, I know there's not really an answer to this question but, why does it always rain on me? Why do I have to be a freak?" He could feel the unshed tears welling up behind his emerald eyes, as he spoke one of his favourite emo quotes.

Minerva felt a few stray tears slide down her cheeks, she felt horrible. For the way Harry was treated, for how he saw and thought of himself, for Harry in general. "You're not a freak Harry. If you're a freak so is everyone else at Hogwarts. Your...relatives...only called you a freak because you're a wizard. Because their short sighted and foolish. What they told you isn't right Harry."

Harry thought about this for a moment but then a thought came to him. "Ma'am, with all due respect, even among wizards I'm a freak because I'm a Parselmouth. Nobody, not even the Slytherins, trust a Parselmouth. Plus I can't even make any real friends, everybody thinks I opened the Chamber. Plus they only want 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' or 'The-Youngest-Seeker-in-a-Century'."

Minerva hated to admit it but to a certain extent Harry was right. Most people did mistrust Parseltoungues and a large percentage of the students _did_ unfortunately think Harry opened the Chamber of Secrets. As for the fame part that was also, unfortunately, true.

"Be that as it may Harry, there are some people out there who want to know just Harry. And there are some people who will be great friends to you even if you can talk to snakes, plus not everybody believes you opened the Chamber. I believe Fred and George Weasley find the idea rather humourous."

Harry nodded, "They like to make jokes about it...but, Ron is–never mind." he said quickly. Minerva gave him a look. "What seems to be the trouble with young ?" "He's been...distant. Ever since the school found out I'm a Parselmouth, none of them really want anything to do with me. Especially Hufflepuff..." he said the last part quietly.

Alas Minerva's ears caught it, cat senses do have an advantage. "What's wrong with the Hufflepuffs?" "It's nothing...they just think I opened the Chamber, same as everyone else." Minerva sighed, 'I shall speak to Sprout about this later.' she thought.

"Very well, is there anything else you wish to speak about tonight Harry, or would you rather wait until tomorrow?" Harry's first instinct was to say tomorrow until he remembered something he'd read about earlier that week in an advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts text.

"Erm, professor? Cou- would it be possible for me to get in contact with a Veela or part Veela?" he asked. If Minerva had been expecting anything but for him to say 'tomorrow' that sure as hell wasn't it.

"I believe that would be possible Harry, but if you don't mind my asking, why the sudden interest in Veela?" he gave a weak smile. "I've heard that Veela often have a hard time making friends because they get a lot of unwanted attention...so I thought if there were any Veela, or even part Veela, near my age that I-I might be able to make friends with them..."

Minerva gave a sad smile. "I'll ask Albus about it. Actually I think there's a fifth year girl at Beauxbatons, a magic school in France, that's a part Veela." Harry smiled gratefully. "Thank-you professor. Goodnight." he said as he got up and made for the common room, hoping desperately that McGonagall was right.

When he arrived in his dorm finally Ron sneered at him. "What the bloody HELL is wrong with you?" Harry very confused looked at Ron. "What-?" "Oh come off it you git! You're _actually_ talking to McGonagall? Are you retarded?"

Now even more confused Harry pointed out "Well, technically it's your fault that the professors found out about anything in the first place." Ron snarled, "Yeah whatever ya bloody Parselmouth. It was Hermione's idea. How you're still in school is beyond me."

Harry looked at him strangely, "What do you mean?" "What do I mean?" Ron thundered. "You're a Parselmouth, you've been around every time there's been an attack, you already get everything anyone could ever want!" "What?"was Harry's response to the rubbish sputtering from the red-head's mouth.

"Oh come on! You're rich, you're famous, popular, _and_ play Quidditch! What more do you need in life? Huh?" Harry couldn't believe it. "Is this what you're so mad about? That I play Quidditch for the house team? And that I have money?"

Ron snorted, "It took you _this long_ to figure out that nobody ever wanted to be your friend? I only wanted to talk to you cause your famous, and rich. The fact that you're on the Quidditch team now too, is just a bonus." Harry felt pain and loneliness surge through him; he did the only thing he could think of. Run.

Harry's lungs pounded against the cold winter wind, he ran away from Ron as fast as he could. 'Why? Why is it always me that has to be such a freak?' he thought. Harry didn't notice when the wind began to whip faster around him, or when it started to cloud over and snow. All the while it was getting darker. Harry finally collapsed under the Whomping Willow nearly twenty minutes after he'd left the common room.

The young Gryffindor was too tired to care that he was freezing, all he cared about at the moment was drifting into a blissful, black, dreamless sleep. As he fell asleep he didn't notice the distant sound of someone calling his name. His last thought was 'These scars on my wrists, are proof that people like Ron exist.'

**So what did you think? Was Ron too much of a git? Or should he be more of a git? Please review, critique, hell flame me if you want. Favourites and alerts are always appreciated. Next chapter: Harry will struggle to come clean; the other professors–Madame Hooch and Pomfrey –become more involved, the Head of the DMLE makes her appearance –with some of our favourite Aurors– and will Harry get in contact with the Veela girl from Beauxbatons?**

**Thanks again to all those who review, fav, etc. Enjoy**

**~GGUC. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN/: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but, at first I couldn't think of how to order it and then I was on a roll for about two weeks. So hopefully next chapter will arrive quicker. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, commented, favourited, and alerted this story, or me as an author for that matter. And enjoy the chapter! **

Minerva McGonagall was extremely worried when Hermione Granger showed up outside her office; after curfew. "Professor! I-Ron-Harry-it, no wait, ah, Ron told-and Harry." Minerva put a hand up to stop the bushy-haired girl's rant. "Slowly please ."

Hermione took a second to calm herself before speaking. "Professor, Ron was being a right _git_ to Harry up in the common room and Harry-he..." Minerva was alert now even more than before. "What did Harry do?"

"He-he-he ran away."Hermione finally stuttered out. "He WHAT? Thank-you for coming to me , five points to Gryffindor, meanwhile you head back up to the common room. The other professors and myself will find him, don't' worry." she finished giving Hermione one of her rare smiles, though this one was rather forced due to her anxiety.

As soon as Hermione had left Minerva flued into the staff room, "Harry's missing." she said as soon as she stepped out. "Should I get the Firewhiskey now?" Snape asked dryly. The majority of the other professors glared at him. "Everybody start looking for him, and NO Severus and Argus, you can't dock points from him for being out of bed. It's not his fault in this case."

Filch grumbled under his breath about "insolent brats" and "special brat getting away with breaking rules." If Harry hadn't been missing McGonagall would've hexed the daft squib, and his ruddy cat for that matter. (Secretly the majority of the professors shared the students desire to kick into the next century.)

It was with a grim look that the teachers of Hogwarts began a tedious search for one Harry James Potter. Mcgonagall took the sixth and seventh floors, Filch the Great Hall and entrance hall, Hagrid would; on the off chance Harry was there; search the Forbidden Forest.

Albus had portraits searching for the boy. Asking other portraits if they'd seen Harry. As well Albus was to search the fourth and fifth floors. Sprout would search around the greenhouses, Pomfrey, naturally, had the Hospital Wing; again on the off chance Harry showed up. Flitwick had the second and third floors.

Binns was to ask other ghosts if they'd seen Harry. Hooch was going to fly the grounds where Sprout and Hagrid weren't already covering, even Snape was going to search the dungeons and take a glance at the first floor. The teachers began searching frantically for the missing child, hoping to the heavens that he'd be okay when they found him.

It was approximately one and a half hours after Harry had fallen asleep that one Rolanda Hooch would finally locate Harry. She only barely spotted a glimmer of his red pajamas underneath the sheet of snow that was steadily covering him.

After sending off nine Patronus to alert the other professors that she'd found him, Hooch immediately dismounted her broom and used the tactic that only professors know to get to the base of the Whomping Willow.

Upon reaching the boy she quickly pulled him out of the snow, 'I may not be as qualified as Poppy, _but_ I think he's slipped into some kind of hypothermic state of unconsciousness...' the silver haired teacher speculated.

With a sigh she mounted her Cleansweep 7, with Harry awkwardly cradled in her arms, and flew towards the entrance to the castle. Upon arriving she saw not only Poppy but _Minerva_ looking extremely panicked.

Poppy was working feverishly to get Harry warm; spelling multiple warming draughts into his system while they were still getting to the Hospital Wing! Once they reached the Hospital Wing (HW) Poppy immediately had Harry placed on the nearest bed, pulled the curtains around the bed closed and began to remove his soaked clothing. The sight that greeted the three witches was absolutely _horrifying_.

Cuts, bruises, deformed bones and organs, burn marks, scars, dried blood, internal bleeding, broken bones, and fragments of glass and metal still stuck to and in the skin. These were only some of the things they found lying beneath Harry Potter's robes. Once they finally got over the initial shock Minerva summoned a houself. "Please go to the Ministry of Magic(MOM) and bring Madame Bones here immediately." the houself bowed and was gone with a 'Crack.'

Minerva then half collapsed in a near by chair. "H-how could we have not noticed this? H-how could he even a-attempt to play Quidditch like this? Or face you-know-who? Or even get up to move in the morning? Merlin I've failed one of my cubs miserably." Rolanda put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Min. Think about it, I'm his flying instructor and _I_ didn't notice anything amiss. You're not solely responsible for any of the students, though I'm as curious as you as to how he can manage to do so much in such a condition..."the silver-haired witch trailed off.

Poppy, who was working feverishly on Harry, nodded her agreement. "For Merlin's sake Minerva! I'm the bloody medi-witch for the school and **I** didn't notice! And if you have any idea how often he's been in here..."she trailed off obviously furious that she had failed to pick up on the injuries before.

Minerva gave a sad smile, "I know...it's just...hard...to realize that even though he's been here for over a year none of us picked up _anything_." With her head in her hands Minerva let out a couple shaky breaths before looking up again. Her two friends recognized the look in her eyes immediately: _someone_ was going to have hell to face for this. And if Minerva had _anything_ to do with it; they'd be gutted 6 ways to Sunday before they could get the first scream out.

Rolanda smirked. "Am I allowed to come and watch you gut them? And or can Poppy and I join in?" Minerva sent the silver haired witch a mock glare but before she could retort the Hospital Wing doors flew open and a large part of the Hogwarts staff entered the room. Upon seeing Harry's condition Pomona Sprout let out a gasp of horror that quickly turned into a strangled sob of sorts, though her eyes also held a type of fury.

Hagrid just stared at the body of the-Boy-Who-Lived in chock before bursting into giant sized tears, Snape was stunned for a couple moments before releasing a strange 'tsking' sound; almost as though he thought this was Harry's fault.

Flitwick let out a very startled squeak seeing the boy's condition and then proceeded to just stare, mouth hanging open in shock. But it was Albus Dumbledore's reaction that made all the witches present lose it. He peered through his half-moon spectacles at the boy and sighed. "It would appear...as though I will have to speak to Petunia about this...perhaps have a word with Vernon too. Undoubtedly Harry will not wish to return there...but alas he will have to. What to keep the wards up..."

McGonagall stared at Dumbledore in absolute fury. "ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!" she thundered causing **everyone** to stare at her. Nobody had _ever_ seen her lose it _this much_ before; especially not at the Headmaster. Though the latter were more than understanding and thinking in the same direction she was.

Minerva drew herself up to her full, and quite impressive, height. "If you think for **one second** that I will let you put Harry within 1000 miles of _that place_ then you have another thing coming! I will **NOT** have it Albus! I'll have him come live with me if I have to but there is **ABSOLUTELY** **NO WAY** that he will **EVER** return to those..._people_!"she roared at the old man.

Rolanda was right behind her. "She's right, Albus. I may not be very close to Harry, though I highly doubt that anyone is, but it will **NEVER **again happen that he will return to Privet Drive! He won't even be in Surrey again if I have anything to say about it! And believe me Albus, I _will_ have _something_ to say about it." she said the last part in a deadly whisper that made even Snape shiver in terror.

Pomona and Poppy weren't about to let Minerva and Rolanda have all the fun of course. Sprout went first. "Albus, Harry may not be in my house. He may not particularly excel in my subject. And he may not have any specific relations with me outside of the standard student-teacher. But if you try to send him or _**any child**_ back to their abusers..." she left the threat hanging, and it appeared to work to _great_ _affect_.

Finally it was Poppy's turn and she for one would **NOT** take something like this sitting down. "Albus to-many-names-for-his-own-good Dumbledore! If you so much as attempt to send Harry back to his..._relatives_...then I shall **PERSONALLY** assure you that I will be at the **FRONT** of the line of people who will be giving you a reason to **wish for **_**death**_. It goes not only against my healers oath, but against **EVERYTHING** that I believe in were I to let you send him back there! And it. Will. Not. Happen. **EVER!**" she, Rolanda, and Pomona shot glares then that made Minerva proud as she joined them with a glare of her own.

Just then a 'crack' interrupted the raging females, it was the signal of Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE. Flanking her were two people that the professors immediately recognized. To Amelia's right was Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody, and on her left, pink-haired as ever, was Nymphadora 'hates her first name with a passion' Tonks. Upon seeing the body lying on the bed, Amelia gasped. Tonks covered her mouth in horror, even Mad-eye gave a slight flinch.

Suddenly very much enraged, Amelia turned to the Hogwarts Headmaster. "DUMBLEDORE!" she roared receiving a satisfying flinch from the man in question, as well as the rest of the room. "This had better **NOT** be what it looks like!" she was almost growling by this point and the majority of the group had backed up to give her room.

"Now, Amelia, I'm sure you're overreacting. It's not really all _that_ bad, right Poppy?" the medi-witch glared dragon flames at the man. "Albus Dumbledore you know bloody well it's possibly worse than it looks!" she growled. Dumbledore paled. Amelia didn't appear to be the only one seeing red.

Not only Amelia and Poppy, but seemingly every witch present in the room, including Tonks, who as far as the gathered witches and wizards knew, had never seen Harry before. Minerva looked to be absolutely livid, as did Rolanda and Pomona, though with _Minerva's_ emotions struggling out of her careful control, their fury was far less impressive.

Tonks pointed her wand at Dumbledore, shocking everyone. "I'm going to assume by the way everyone's been speaking that this kid," she nodded her head at Harry. "Was hurt because of you professor. Now what in the name of Merlin did you do to get him bludgered up _this bad_?" Dumbledore was momentarily speechless by the tone that his former student was using with him.

"If I may inquire Nymphadora-" Tonks glared at him and spat in a deadly whisper, "_Don't call me Nymphadora._" "Of course, then. If I may, why exactly are you so furious with me. It is my understanding that you have no relations at all with this student?" Tonks smirked. "I don't believe it matters what or if I have any relations with Harry," she noted the look Albus got when she called Harry by name.

"The point is that you've clearly done something to have this happen to him, and **that** is going to be a problem." Amelia quickly followed up Tonks' rant. "Alright enough with the small talk. What the bloody hell happened to Harry?" Mad-eye grunted his approval of continuing on to more pressing maters.

Minerva decided to answer this one. "We only discovered that Harry's relatives are abusive when he returned from Christmas holidays." she began crisply. "As it was, it was not Harry who came to anyone, his friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley came to me when they discovered that Harry's uncle had torched all of Harry's Christmas gifts."

Looks of disgust and horror quickly disgruntled the features of all of the rooms inhabitants. "Following this piece of information I spoke with Harry after a Transfiguration class and requested that he join myself and Albus for a meeting on the subject that evening. When he arrived he found Severus was also there, because my keeping him after class made him late for potions. Thus Severus asked me about it and ended up at the meeting with us."

"During said meeting it was discovered that Harry's relatives hurt him, but none of us had the idea that it was to this extent, I was planning to have Poppy look at him tomorrow. Alas during the meeting Harry had a panic attack so Severus had to enter his mind to pull him out." she looked at Snape for him to continue.

Sighing Snape said, "Once I entered Potter's mind I found that it was a completely black room, I could see no more than maybe two feet in front of me. He was in the corner shaking like he had hypothermia, in the fetal position." Tonks looked like she might be sick, she herself had only entered a limited number of minds, but she knew that was bad. Nobody should have been like that in their mind, normally even sad people were at least sitting if not just standing with their head down.

"Eventually I got him to leave his mind, and agree to speak with Minerva about his mistreatment at home." McGonagall nodded and continued, "Anyway, tonight Harry came to my office at my request and we began to speak of some of his mistreatment and I learned a few things that are rather distressing. By the way Albus, please refrain from calling Harry, 'boy'. He finds that it reminds him of Vernon Dursley- his uncle- who just so happens to be one of his highly suspected abusers."

After sending Dumbledore a glare she continued. "Upon returning to his dorm after our meeting, Harry was spoken to by Ronald Weasley, his first and best friend, in a manner that _no one_ who is your friend should speak to you. Thus Harry completely unable to cope ran out into the storm, and apparently either fell unconscious or went to sleep under the Whomping Willow. Rolanda found him there."

The witch in question began, "He was beginning to disappear under the snow, I saw part of his pajamas under it though, other wise it might have been a few hours before he could've been found. I sent patronus' to alert the other professors, and then flew him back here." she concluded.

Minerva nodded to Poppy to continue, "I've looked over his condition and it seems to go from awful to down right horrific." pausing she added, "I can have a full medical report filed for tomorrow." Amelia nodded, "I'm presuming this would be around when we arrived?" when she received several nods, she turned to look upon the boy-hero. Her eyes were sad, and her expression grim, as she looked at the boy who was, and still is her godson.

**AN/: And there you have it. Dumbledore got verbally lashed-as expected-and this is only the beginning of his downfall...okay he won't actually have anything other than guilt, and verbal lashings really, but if you'd like more than that send me a msg, or comment and I'll see what I can do.**

**Next up: What's Tonks' part in all this? And what will happen when Amelia's connection to Harry is revealed? How will our young Potter take it? What will happen to Ron? What about the mysterious Veela of Beauxbatons? Will Harry get to write her? How will Dumbledore and Mouldy shorts play into all of this? And what of the other professors?**

**Wow...I just realized I have a **_**lot**_** of questions to answer, so I shall venture on in this tale, and hope that you all enjoy this installment. Favourites, alerts, comments, reviews and even flames are **_**all**_** taken into consideration and even with thanks; so don't be shy and please do. Enjoy,**

**~GGUC**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:/** **Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update...again. Hopefully you like this chapter, now unfortunately I didn't have a chance to include Fleur yet. But I'm putting out another question. Would you rather see this story be Harry/Fleur or Harry/Tonks? Please submit your opinion in a review. And now enjoy this instalment of Harry Potter and the End of the Beginning. **

Harry awoke in a daze, his whole body felt cold, and his eyes were tired and sore. He felt a bed beneath him-'Wait! I didn't fall asleep in a bed!' he thought in a panic. 'Who-What happened? Where am I? Did-did someone find me?' carefully cracking an eyelid open he glanced around and found that he was in the HW. 'Oh Merlin! Someone _did_ find me! No, no, no, no, no, NO!' he cried out in his head. They _could __**not**_ have found him, it would be the end of his world.

On that note what time was it? How long had he been unconscious? And who _had_ found him? One of the professors- surely not-how could they have known he was missing? Unless a student told them...Ron...? 'No. Ron hates me. He only liked me because I'm famous, and play Quidditch. Hell, he didn't even like me, he liked my fame. Merlin! Why can't I ever be normal?' he wondered.

Finally, releasing an internal sigh, he opened his eyes and blinked into the early morning light. 'At least no one else is here.' he thought before he felt a pair of eyes on him, shooting up and whirling around he was shocked to see his flying professor staring back at him. "M-madame Ho-Hooch?" He stuttered out in shock.

The woman in question smiled softly back at him and nodded. "You gave us quite a fright last night, lad." she said gently. Harry blinked at her. 'Lad? Since when does anyone call me lad? And who's 'us'?' Harry thought, confused. "U-us, professor?" he questioned.

"Myself and the other professors, as well as a set of aurors and the head of the DMLE, Madame Bones." the flying instructor elaborated. Feeling supremely dumb, Harry asked in the quietest voice that Rolanda had _ever_ heard, "Wh-what's an auror? And wh-what's the DMLE?" Realizing her fault of assumption, Hooch smiled softly.

"Aurors, are specially trained witches and wizards who fight and capture dark wizards or witches to put them in Azkaban, the wizarding prison. The DMLE is the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, they're the office that employs the aurors, and Amelia- or Madame Bones- is the head of that department. Don't be afraid to ask questions, Harry. It's not a bad thing, it's our job and pleasure to answer questions."

Harry blinked in serious confusion, "Ma-Madame Hooch, y-you just c-called me H-Harry." he stated dumbly. Suddenly comprehending the strange look that had crossed Harry's face when she had finished her explanation she sighed. " Yes, I did, but I won't do it again if it bothered you." Harry shook his head vigorously, feeling that he had insulted her he apologized.

"No ma'am, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you, it just s-surprised me when y-you used my f-first name, that's all. S-sorry." he added again at the end, disheartening the silver-haired woman. "You don't have to apologize Harry, you didn't do anything wrong."

Harry looked away, 'Yes I did.' he thought. 'Freaks don't get to ask questions.' He glanced sideways at the woman watching him intently, "Madame Hooch?" he questioned quietly. She tilted her head to the side, "What is it child?" "I-I, I broke a l-lot of r-rules l-la-last ni-night... am-am I in t-trouble? I-I didn't l-lose Gr-Gryffindor a l-lot of p-points d-did I? De-detention wo-would work f-fine p-professor, I s-swear I'll n-never go out a-after hours a-again."

Rolanda had to close her eyes for a moment to stop the tears that were threatening to prick her eyes, 'The poor boy is worried that he got his house in trouble, even though all the things that went wrong last night were Weasley's fault.' opening her eyes again she placed a hand on his knee, carefully. Noting the flinch-with a mental sigh of sadness- she spoke. "Harry, you aren't in trouble. Yes, technically speaking you broke the rule about being out after hours, _but_ there were special circumstances surrounding the situation. This was, in no way your fault."

Staring in awe at the professor Harry spluttered, "I-I'm n-not in trouble?" she shook her head, "You're not in trouble, Harry." Completely out of his element Harry pointed out, "B-but I a-asked q-questions and everything? How am I n-not in t-trouble?" 'How indeed.' Rolanda mentally raged. "Harry, why would you be in trouble for asking questions?" she asked; frowning when the dark-haired boy turned away.

"Nothing, it's n-nothing, professor. I was just rambling b-because I got confused." Hooch of course, didn't believe him for a second, but let it slide– for now. "Harry, when do you want to see other people, I know Poppy will obviously see to you the second she gets back, and Minerva will undoubtedly wish to see you, but you don't have to see them if you don't want to."

Harry was once more awed, "I-I, what a-about Madame Pomfrey? Sh-she's the medi-witch for the school..." he trailed off. Rolanda sighed quietly, "Yes, Harry, she is. And she would undoubtedly want to look after you. She doesn't have to though. If you'd rather we get a healer from St. Mungo's or elsewhere then we can do that."

Harry shook his head, "M-Madame Pomfrey is fine..." he trailed off. Rolanda was vaguely wondering why he stuttered so much now, she was almost positive that he'd never stuttered before. Deciding to change onto a subject that Harry would be more comfortable with she spoke again, "I somehow doubt that Poppy will want you up on a Quidditch pitch anytime soon...but if you really want to, than Minerva and I will undoubtedly try to get you back on your broomstick."

Harry smiled slightly, "That would great professor. I...I always feel _free_ when I fly. Like, like I can actually be me and just enjoy the game, y'know? Er...sorry professor, I'm getting ahead of myself in forwardness." he looked away, and she could almost _see_ him chastising himself. Gently putting a hand under his chin, and ignoring the flinch, she lifted his face so that their eyes met– or at least _should_ meet. Sadly Harry's eyes were still looking away.

'Min mentioned that he has issues meeting his 'superiors' eyes.' sighing she spoke, "Harry, please meet my eyes." He seemed to have to try very hard to barely meet her eyes. Seizing the opportunity, she relaid her message to him, "Harry, I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to express your opinions in front of me. It's a _good_ thing."

Looking away, but still glad to not be in trouble, Harry decided to continue speaking about Quidditch. Meanwhile on the other side of the HW's doors Mad-eye Moody and Tonks were standing guard to keep other children away from Harry. No need for them to bombard the poor boy with their gifts for their hero.

Tonks turned to Mad-eye, "He, Harry shouldn't look like that even from normal abuse, should he, Mad-eye?" she asked. He nodded sharply. "If it were 'normal abuse' than the boy should've had bruises, welts, maybe some scars, but not still protruding shrapnel. The boy's got CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Mad-eye boomed. Tonks flinched, but at least she didn't jump like most people.

"Honestly Mad-eye, are you trying to wake the whole school up? Or just Harry?" She grumbled. Mad-eye's magical eye swivelled to look at the young auror. "Hush Nymphadora. If I wanted the young lad awake than I could've done it by now." Tonks' hair turned orange, "_Don't_ call me Nymphadora, Mad-eye!" she raged.

Suddenly they heard talking from inside the room, Tonks let out a quiet gasp, "He's awake." she breathed. Knocking softly on the door, she poked her head in, "Rolanda?" she questioned.

Harry and Madame Hooch had been speaking about Quidditch when all of a sudden there was a knock on the HW doors. Harry gasped seeing a head of pink hair stick in through the doors, breathing hard and fast he felt Madame Hooch put a hand on his shoulder in a feeble attempt to calm him.

Glancing at her she nodded. "Tonks, why don't you come introduce yourself to Harry?" she suggested softly. Flushing ever so slightly as the woman calm into view, Harry gasped realization dawning on his face, he felt his mind slipping back to another time before the Dursleys.

"_Harry, this is Andromeda Tonks." Glancing up wide-eyed at the woman before him; Harry just blinked and made some childish noise as Lily laughed. "Hullo, Harry. I'm Andromeda, but you can call me Andy, okay?" Harry giggled. Smiling Andy said, "Lily, he's absolutely adorable! " she gushed to the redhead, before turning back to the infant in her arms."Now then why don't we introduce you to your new friend, Harry?"_

_Smiling softly when Harry laughed again, she went into the kitchen and brought a young girl back with her. Harry squirmed in his mother's arms to get a better look at the girl. She was a tiny build, skinny but not too skinny with vibrant pink hair and purple eyes. Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. He looked at Lily and then back at the girl and then did it again a couple times before glancing at Andy. _

_Lily and Andy laughed, "Harry, this is my daughter Nymphadora." "Mother! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!" the now identified girl whined. Lily chuckled, "I see your daughter disagrees with your choice of name still." she said, glancing at the daughter in question. Andromeda could only sigh and nod her head._

_Looking at Harry Nymphadora told him flat out, "My name is Tonks. No matter __WHAT__ they tell you, it's Tonks, okay?" Harry nodded before trying to speak, he pointed at the pink haired girl and sputtered out, "T-Ton-Tonksss" The three women stared at him in disbelief before Lily squealed excitedly, "Oh my goodness! Harry, your first words!" Tonks was grinning like mad, and Andy was just as excited as Lily. "See, __**he**__ gets it." Tonks stated defiantly. The rest of that day Harry played with Tonks, being shocked when she changed her appearance to become a mirror image of him, and then her mother and Lily, before creating herself a duck-bill._

Harry looked at the young woman that had just walked into the HW, and whispered, "Tonks ...?" Rolanda did a double take. "Wait, you two know each other?" she questioned in amazement. Tonks was still staring at Harry, "Damn, I know I make an impression...but this is ridiculous!" she mumbled in exasperation.

Looking at Harry she questioned quietly, "You _**seriously**_ remember me?" he nodded. "I-I ju-just had a f-flashback to wh-when I met y-you..." he trailed off. Tonks' eyes softened, although her heart twinged when he stuttered. Walking over to the bed she cautiously sat down. "You gave me a hell of a scare last night, Harry." Harry stared at her a moment before looking down sadly. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

Tonks gently reached under his chin and lifted his face to look at her-she ignored his flinch at the touch, noting it for later. "Harry, I don't want you to apologize, it's not your fault at all. Believe me if it were up to me and Madame Bones hadn't threatened my job then I'd be off hexing some people right now. Although, I think she'll be hexing some people later..." she trailed off chuckling quietly. Harry looked confused. "T-Tonks?" he questioned softly.

The witch in question looked at him, "Yeah, Harry?" Flushing he asked, "Why are, I mean I'm glad to see you and all, b-but w-why are y-you here?" Tonks nearly face-palmed, "Of course, I should've known better." she muttered to herself, and before Harry could blame himself she continued, "I'm an auror, Harry. I came here with Madame Bones last night." Harry could only stare, "Y-you're an auror?" he questioned looking at her, impressed. He may not know a lot about aurors yet, but he was fairly sure it wasn't a job that anyone could do, plus it sounded cool.

Tonks grinned, "You bet. Newest one, in fact...although I'm still in training with Mad-eye. Oh!" she exclaimed suddenly surprising Harry, who started to look a little panicked. Realizing this Rolanda put a hand on his shoulder again. "Relax, Harry. Tonks can be a little...exuberant, by times." Harry looked at his professor and nodded, "Right, sorry." "You don't need to apologize Harry. It isn' t your fault, okay?" Harry although not really believing it, wished he could, and nodded.

"Turning back to Tonks who spoke calmer now, he listened intently, "Would you like to meet Mad-eye, Harry?" she asked. Harry thought a moment and then asked softly, "What's he like?" Tonks couldn't help but laugh, Rolanda joined her. "Well...he's a bit...jumpy...by times. He likes yelling 'Constant Vigilance' A LOT. He's also an auror, and as I mentioned he's my main trainer. Which, although I don't like to admit it, is a privilege not too many have gotten."

Chuckling at Harry's look she continued. "Mad-eye's famous too Harry. Not as much as you, but still famous and well respected. Also he has a magical eye, it's made of glass and can see through _everything._ And I mean everything, walls, doors, people, the back of his head, buildings, everything. So, you wanna meet him? Or would you rather wait?"

Harry thought for a minute, "I-I can meet him...bu-but can you a-ask him, I mean if I-it's not too m-much trouble, to n-no-not y-yell at me? Please?" Tonks smiled. "You bet I can, Harry! Do you want me to get anyone else or should we just take this one person at a time?" Harry looked into Tonks' smiling violet eyes, and replied. "Could, could you let me talk to P-Professor M-McGonagall first...? I-I mean before I m-meet Mad-eye? If-if it's not too much trouble?" Tonks smiled softly at him and gently, cautiously, placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a light, comforting squeeze of reassurance. "Harry, it's no trouble at all. If you need, or want something, try just asking us okay? We're glad to help, but we'll need you to tell us what you need first, alrighty?" she questioned.

Harry nodded and whispered, "I'll t-try, Tonks." she smiled, "That's all I ask, Harry." Turning she walked swiftly out of the HW to go find McGonagall. Mad-eye stopped her once she was out the door. "What's going on in there, Auror Tonks?" sighing Tonks said, "Harry's asking for Minerva, and after he talks with her...he'd like to meet you. And, he-I can't believe it-but he remembers me. Lily, and mum were best friends, and we met when he was only, maybe a year and a half old. The first words he ever said were Tonks, after I told him not to call me...Nymphadora." she whispered/ growled the last word out.

Mad-eye gave her a look before saying, "Well, go get Minerva then! Before someone comes and tries to get us all killed! And remember CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he boomed. Sighing at his antics, Tonks took off to the Headmasters office. Reaching the fourth floor 5 minutes later, she quickly muttered the password and ran up the stairs. She knocked on the door before entering into the room, where Amelia, Minerva, Albus, Poppy, and Pomona were talking. They all looked at her when she came in. "Auror Tonks, has there been a change in Harry's condition?" Madame Bones demanded.

Tonks nodded, "He's awake and talking with Rolanda now. I talked with him for a few minutes, and he's asking for Minerva." she finished looking at her old professor. Minerva looked slightly surprised before nodding sharply. "I'll go to him immediately."she stated before exiting the office swiftly. Amelia looked at her youngest auror. "Is there anything else auror?" she asked. Tonks chuckled lightly.

"Well, he remembers me, we met in early childhood"she added seeing their confusion. "And he has a desire to meet Mad-eye, seems to think him to be interesting." she saw the looks they were giving her and she shrugged. "He hasn't met him yet, he wanted to speak with Minerva first. After Minerva gets down there Rolanda will probably come up with anything he may have said to her." she finished.

Meanwhile, Minerva was rushing to the HW, 'Harry's actually asked for me? I'm not complaining, but it seems strange, I would presume he'd wish to see . Either way I'll do whatever I can to help him, Merlin knows that I haven't done enough for him before. He's one of my cubs and I failed him, and it kills me to know that, but I can only try to do better for him now.' she though with vehement determination.

Knocking on the HW doors to alert those inside of her presence, Minerva walked in. She was made only a tiny bit happier by the fact that Harry was sitting up, and seemed to be speaking to Rolanda about Quidditch. He looked over at her and she could see the fear in his eyes and it saddened her.

He spoke quietly, but due to her animagus-form being a cat, she heard. "H-hello P-professor..." she smiled sadly at him. "Hello, Harry. How are you doing, now?" he blushed slightly at being asked how he was doing. "I-I'm fine professor...I, er c-can I t-talk to you a-about l-la-last n-night?" he stuttered horribly. Which although it saddened her, she was glad he wanted to talk. "Of course you can, Harry. Do you want Rolanda to stay or would you rather talk more privately?" she asked. He looked like he was unsure what to say, so Madame Hooch simply rose and said, "I'll come back later, Harry." before leaving the pair alone in the HW.

Once her friend had left the HW Minerva turned back to her cub. "How do you want to talk about this, Harry?" she inquired softly. He looked nervous for a moment before saying. "I-Ron...he-he said that he w-was only ever m-my f-fr-friend because-because I'm famous, and play Quidditch." he finished lamely. Harry hung his head, with his shoulders slumped, which flinched violently when his professor put a hand on his shoulder. "Oh, Harry" she began. " is nothing but a fool for being that way. I will be speaking with him later as it is. The thing you need to remember is that his opinion is not the important one."

Harry unsure of what to say, asked in the softest voice possible. "What-what's going to h-happen to m-me now...? E-everyone will kn-know I'm a-a freak." he was shaking slightly. Unable to listen to Harry speaking of himself in such a manner Minerva cut in. "Hush now Harry. You are NOT a freak. No one will know of your ahem, condition, unless you wish them to. As for what will happen to you, first off, you will under **NO** circumstances be returning to that place. Secondly the professors, as well as Amelia and Auror Tonks and Moody, will be looking out for you to help you. Then of course, there's the physical healing which Poppy will be tending to if my current understanding is correct. And from there it's really up to you."

Harry blinked owlishly at her. "Professor, can-could I, if she doesn't mind could Tonks come back? I like having her around, it-it's calming..."he trailed off. McGonagall couldn't help but chuckle, 'I wonder if he has a crush on her?' she wondered before nodding. "Of course Harry. I'll flu call her now and see what can be done." Just like that his Transfiguration Professor stood walked to the fireplace and flued to Dumbledore's office. Harry blinked in confusion...'Well that was easy...' he thought in amazement.

A moment later Minerva stepped out of the fire place into Dumbledore's office, "I don't suppose Auror Tonks is still up here?" she questioned briskly. Tonks turned to her, "I am, what's wrong Minerva? Is it Mad-eye?" Minerva shook her head, smirking ever so slightly she said, "Harry has requested that, and I quote; 'can-could, if she doesn't mind, could Tonks come back? I like having her around, it-it's calming...'" Tonks chuckled nervously at the professor, "I dunno why he finds me _calming_ but I'll come down now, do you think he's ready to meet anyone else?"

Minerva thought a moment, "I believe we should introduce him to Alastor and then go from there." Tonks nodded, before fluing down to the HW. Harry jumped slightly as the HW fire turned green and Tonks stepped out. Jumping again as McGonagall stepped out moments later, he smiled nervously at the auror, "H-hi Tonks." she grinned, "Wotcher Harry, miss me?" Harry spoke quietly, "I-it helps calm me d-down when you're here..." McGonagall noted that he did seem to stutter less with Tonks around.

Tonks' grin widened slightly, "So are you ready to meet Mad-eye, or do you wanna wait a bit?" she asked. Harry glanced at the door before saying, "Now's good." Tonks nodded and walked over to the door before poking her head out, Minerva sat down beside Harry's bed in the available chair. "Don't worry Harry, I'm sure that Alastor won't be too exuberant today." Harry nodded deftly.

Then Tonks came back in closely followed by a man. Harry stared in shock at the magical eye, before taking in the rest of the man's appearance. He was about 5'10" with an ugly looking scar running down one side of his face over where his original eye would've been. Now there was the magical eye, which, the electric-blue pupil was currently whirring around taking everything in. He held a long wooden staff in a strong grip with his right hand, and was wearing a number of layers of clothing under a long, worn, brown trench-coat. All in all the man looked kinda scary but at the same time Harry got the distinct impression that as long as you were on his good side than he would be perfectly fine.

Harry smiled slightly at the man and stammered out, "H-Hullo, , sir." Tonks burst out laughing, "S-sorry Harry, i-it's just I've never heard anyone call him ', sir' before" she chuckled out an apology before stifling her laughter. Harry flushed, embarrassed and afraid that he'd offended the man before him, he began to apologize, "I'm sorry, sir. I-I didn't me-mean to offend you!" he got out Mad-eye grunted, "You didn't offend anyone, lad." before he turned to Tonks and barked out, "Hush, Nymphadora! Your going to give the boy a complex!"

Harry gulped nervously but stammered out, "S-sir, I-I know it-it's n-not my place, b-b-but she d-doesn't l-like when people c-call her th-that." Tonks smiled at Harry before glaring at Mad-eye, "Honestly, Mad-eye! He's not gonna get a complex! Lord knows he's the only one that seems to fully understand and respect the 'don't call me by my first name' clause!" Mad-eye grumbled slightly before nodding to Harry and extending a hand.

"You got CONSTANT VIGILANCE" Harry jumped at the unexpected shout, " in you. I like that, Alastor Moody's the name; but you can call me Mad-eye if you want." he grumped. Harry took his hand and shook it. "I'm Harry Potter, sir." he said. Tonks and Minerva were more than a little surprised when Mad-eye and Harry began talking about different DADA tactics and such; especially given who the DADA teacher was this year! Tonks was glad that Mad-eye seemed to at least attempt to not yell quite so much.

Finally after the two males had been talking for at least 30 minutes Tonks cut in, "Harry...would you like to meet Madame Bones now? Or do you wanna just keep going with what your doing now?" Harry thought for a moment. "I think I c-can meet up with all the others now..." chuckling a bit he added, "Madame Pomfrey probably wants t-to ch-check on my m-medical h-health now..." he murmured. Minerva, Tonks, and Mad-eye all, of course, knew how right he was so Minerva simply said; "I'll go fetch the others you lot just wait here."

After Minerva flued out it was all to obvious how scared Harry was. Tonks asked quietly, "Harry budge up on the bed, will you?" Harry complied and Alastor, knowing what Tonks had in mind just nodded his head in approval. Tonks, slowly so Harry could see what she was doing, crawled behind him and put one leg on either side of him before pulling him back slightly so he was just resting in her embrace. Now most grown men, because Harry's head was situated on top of Tonks chest, would be jealous or horny; Harry however was just listening to her breathing and trying to feel calm.

He tilted his head back so he could see her eyes, if only barely, and said, "Thanks, Tonks. I-I'm kinda ne-nervous...how come this helps?" he asked. Realization hit Tonks, "Harry...you've never been hugged that you remember, have you?" Harry said, "Er, Hermione's hugged me a couple times...but it feels more like an attempted football tackle usually...and Mrs.W-Weasley hugged me once or twice, b-but I felt like I was being suffocated...?" Tonks having met Molly once or twice in her life, knew the feeling. "That sounds like a good description Harry. But you've never been hugged in a way that's just for comfort, like this?"

Before Harry could answer the fire flashed and out popped Amelia, Poppy, Pomona, Rolanda, Albus, and Minerva. Harry was rather shocked by the number that had been waiting to see him, especially by the fact his Herbology and Flying professors were among them. Harry felt like he _should_ be hiding from them, or leave to let them converse, but at the same time the way Tonks was holding him made him more comfortable. He felt at home... which he would later realize was very strange but at the moment he was far too busy taking in all the witches and wizards before him.

His green eyes quickly landed on the witch he didn't recognize, deciding that was probably Madame Bones. She looked rather severe, but glancing briefly at her eyes he saw that she was most likely kinder when not on the job. But, as she was on the job he presumed she'd be strict and straight up with him. He was surprised, however, when she smiled sadly at him before speaking. ", er-may I call you Harry?" she asked, he nodded, "Yes ma'am." "Good, Harry, I'm Amelia Bones; Head of the DMLE at the Ministry Of Magic. I'll be working on your case personally along with Aurors Mad-eye, and Tonks, unless you have any objections or anyone else you'd rather work with?"

Harry adamantly shook his head, "No ma'am. I'm f-fine." Sighing quietly Amelia continued, "Is there anyone in this room at the moment that you do not wish to be here when I ask you some questions about your home life?" Harry's brow furrowed, "Er, I'm s-sorry ma'am...but I d-don't quite u-understand w-what you mean?" She gave him a small smile, "Not at all Harry. I mean is there anyone that you wouldn't feel comfortable discussing your home life around?" Harry glanced around the room taking each person in before whispering, "P-Professor D-Dumbledore, ma'am." Amelia blinked before turning to the man, "Albus, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Albus Dumbledore was floored, 'What? Why would Harry trust all these other people who he's only just met or doesn't really know, but not me?' Albus was about to protest, but it died on his lips at the looks the witches in the room were giving him. "Of course, I will perhaps stop in and speak with you later then my bo– Harry." he quickly corrected. Harry fidgeted slightly, then Albus departed and the raven-haired boy seemed to breath better. Amelia kneeled beside Harry's hospital bed. "Harry...before we begin there's something you need to know about me. I'm your godmother Harry."

**AN:/ Yep. Another cliff hanger. What did you think of this chapter? Please review, with comments, concerns, suggestions, critiques, flame the hell out of me if you like, all is taken into consideration. Please remember to submit your opinion on what pairing you'd like to see as well. All favourites and alerts are as always greatly appreciated.**

**Next Time: What will Harry do now that he's discovered Amelia's his godmother? What will everyone else do? What is Dumbles going to do about Harry's not wanting him the room for the questioning? Will Harry develop a further relationship with Tonks? What of his professors? And Hermione? Will Ron and the other students who've been harassing him ever be brought to light? What will the DMLE head do to the Dursleys? AND will Harry EVER meet a Veela/half Veela like he wants to? **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:/ Okay so this is the results of my questions on the pairing for this fic have come in and I have decided to make this fic a combo of two pairings-better known as a threesome. Only it will develop at different stages and I reserve my right to change it later if I want. So this fic unless further noted will be Harry/Tonks/Fleur, but will not be mainly about the pairing. It will mostly be about Harry, and his journey from neglect to realizing that he's loved, etc, etc. and some other stuff that I'll through in too. So, now that, that's out of the way, on with the chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter-cause if I did a lot of things would've been different, and I'd have a lot more money now than I do. However, JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and I am not making any money or profit or whatever off of this.**_

Harry stared wide-eyed at the women before him, "W-w-what? I-I don't u-understand..." Amelia carefully placed a hand on Harry's knee, making sure not to put to much pressure to agitate his still healing wounds. "I'm your godmother, Harry. And you have _**no**_ idea how angry I am that this happened to you." Harry could only stare before he finally had to ask. "W-why d-didn't you e-ever c-come check o-on me w-when I-I was at the D-Dursleys?"

Amelia sighed quietly. "Believe me, I tried. Albus put a stop to my every attempt. He always said you were being looked after, and that if I went it would corrupt your mind set, and affect the blood wards. I sincerely regret that I didn't go anyway, and I know it doesn't make it right, but I'm going to ask you to understand that Dumbledore being Chief Warlock of the Wizemgot, has power over even my position, and my post wasn't so high back then. I hope you'll forgive a foolish witch for her faults Harry, though I'll understand if you can't."

Harry had tears in his eyes as he whispered, "C-can I..." he stopped, but Tonks urged him on, "What is it Harry? What do you want to do?" Taking a deep breath, and glancing at Tonks first for support, he hoarsely whispered, "Can I h-hug you?" Amelia smiled fully for the first time in a long while, "Of course you can Harry. You don't have to ask." Harry cautiously shifted himself out of Tonks' embrace, and-being mindful of his injuries-into Amelia's open arms. As she hugged him, for the first time in his life Harry felt truly cared for and protected, like he had any kind of loving family at all. Thus he did the logical thing, and started to cry.

Amelia, although semi-startled when he started crying, simply held him closer and began to gently rub circles on his back in an attempt to calm him. The others' in the room discretely looked away, feeling as though they were intruding on something personal by watching the interaction.

After Harry had stopped crying Amelia carefully lifted him– noting angrily, that he did not weigh nearly enough for a kid of his age–and placed him back in Tonks' embrace up on the bed. Harry went to rub his nose but winced slightly as he felt pain in his arm, confused because it hadn't hurt before his brow furrowed and he looked at Madame Pomfrey. Noting the wince Madame Pomfrey said simply, "The potion I gave you last night to take the pain away is wearing off, Harry. I'll go get some more for you before we continue this, ahem, 'meeting of minds'." Harry nodded his understanding and murmured, "Th-thank-you ma'am."

Poppy simply nodded, and went to fetch the potion from her office stores, while making a mental note to ask Severus to brew more later. After returning and handing Harry the vial, which he drank quickly, they all sat down around the bed to begin the dreadful topic of what the bloody hell happened to Harry. First though, Minerva had to point something out.

"Before we all start crowding around Harry, I think I should point out that I was blocked from visiting Harry when he was at the Dursleys too. As Amelia was, by Albus." She stated. Harry stared at her in amazement and shock. "Y-you tried to-to visit me P-Professor?" he stuttered out. Minerva smiled softly and smiled, "Of course I did Harry. Your mother was a dear friend of mine after she finished her time at Hogwarts, as well as one of my favourite students while she was here– before you ask, no I do not pick favourites. Although, there are some students that are better at my class than others. As there are some that are more polite and kind that others. I do not favour them while they're here, but I do tend to try to keep in touch with some of them after they graduate."

Rolanda seemed to find Minerva's speech about not having favourites amusing, as she seemed to be holding back a laugh. Minerva sent her a mock glare before turning back to Harry, who to everyone's surprise was also trying to hold back a laugh. Rolanda blinked, "What is it child? What's so funny?" Harry didn't look at his strict Transfiguration Professor as he said, "I-it's just everyone kn-knows that P-Professor McGonagall's f-favourite is Hermione– Merlin!" he gasped suddenly. 'I forgot to ask about Hermione this morning! What the bloody hell is wrong with you Potter? Not asking about your best friend!'

The others in the room blinked. "What is it Harry?"Pomona asked curiously. Harry's head whipped up, having temporarily forgotten his Herbology Professor was there. "I-I forgot t-to ask a-about H-Hermione...I-is she–" he paused to take a shuddering breath. "Is Hermione m-mad at m-me? D-does she f-feel the same way R-Ron does?" Tonks unconsciously pulled Harry a bit closer to her, and Amelia sighed quietly. Mad-eye answered simply, "Granger was the one who came completely terrified to Minerva because you'd run off. She wanted you found. I highly doubt that she feels the same way about you that Weasley did."he grumped.

Harry nodded slowly, "Th-that's good...I think? Er– doesn't know what R-Ron said does she? Cause, if-if she d-does..." he trailed off not knowing what to say. The others let it slide for now. Amelia decided to let Harry pick where to start. "Alright then Harry," she began. "You are aware we're going to have to speak at some point about everything you've gone through, but how about you pick where you'd like to start." Harry thought for a long hard moment, then he looked into his Transfiguration Professor's eyes. "Professor, did you g-get a chance to speak w-with Professor D-Dumbledore about the V-Veela girl?" he asked.

Everyone else did a double take. "Veela girl?" Tonks asked, glancing at Minerva. Minerva gestured to Harry, and said, "Harry feels that no one here would want to be friends with 'Just Harry'. Not 'the-Boy-Who-Lived' or 'the-Youngest-Seeker-of-the-Century'. So when we last talked he asked if there were any Veela or part-Veela around his age that he could get in contact with, because he'd read that they had trouble making friends because of their looks and abilities too. I said I thought there was one at Beauxbatons and that I'd ask Albus about it later." turning to Harry she said, "Unfortunately I didn't get a chance to speak to him about it yet Harry, but I'll look into it first chance I get."

Tonks looked at Harry in surprise, as did the others in the room. Pomona asked, "Where'd you learn about Veela, Harry?" Harry flushed slightly and said, "I-uh, kinda r-read a-about them in o-one of the DADA books in the l-library..."he trailed off. Sprout decided from his tone that he thought he was in trouble and quickly added, "You're not in trouble Harry, I was just curious because I don't think Veela are covered in Care of Magical Creatures or DADA until at least 6th year." Harry blinked and mumbled, "oh."

Continuing onto his 'life' if you could even call it a life, Harry thought of where would be easiest to start. He thought of all the horrid things the Dursleys had done to him and made him do and shuddered. He thought of the students treatment of him at Hogwarts and flinched, he thought of Professor Snape's treatment of him and flinched. Really there wasn't a plesent place to start so he decided to just start with Hogwarts and pray for some distraction to come and take away all this attention focussed on him. 'God I hate being famous.' he thought.

He looked desperately at Professor McGonagall, "C-could we do th-this the way we did in y-your office y-yesterday?" he questioned softly. The others glanced at Minerva who nodded to Harry and said, "Of course, Harry. It's no trouble." then turning to look at the others gathered in the room she stated, "Harry would like us to just ask him simple questions, not like an interrogation though, more so of a conversation. Harry will then answer the questions as best he can.".

Amelia smiled gently at her godson, 'Simple, yet effective. I like the way he thinks.' Deciding to get the proverbial show on the road, Amelia decided to let McGonagall ask the first question and motioned for her to start. Minerva nodded before turning her chair so she was just facing Harry–and by the fact she was seated behind him, Tonks. "Harry, you wanted to start with Hogwarts life, correct?" he nodded swiftly. Minerva fought back a tired smile, it was kinda cute how desperately he was trying to cover up his childhood, like a child trying to sweep his mess under the rug to keep his mother from seeing it, but also incredibly sad knowing that Harry was _so_ terrified to even attempt relaying what had happened to him.

Minerva decided to pick up on a point she let go the previous night, "Harry last time I spoke to you, you said something about the other students at school being 'distant' from you and in particular the Hufflepuffs and ." the Transfiguration professor sent a meaningful glance at Sprout, who was looking like she was going to kill whichever one of her Puff's was making Harry feel this way. McGonagall was planning to do the same to Ron.

Meanwhile Amelia and Tonks also looked particularly disgusted. For Tonks it was because apparently her old house was causing Harry a bit of grief on top of all that he'd already gone through. Where as for Amelia, although she'd been a Puff herself in her student years, she was _far_ more concerned with the fact her niece happened to _still_ be in Hufflepuff here. 'Susan better _not_ have been causing problems for people.' she thought darkly.

Harry was trying his best to look at anywhere but the others in the room but there were a lot of them so it was rather difficult. "Well, I-er," he sighed. 'May as well just get on with it, and hope nobody gets too angry or disgusted.' he turned to look at Tonks' face, then Mad-eye's and finally Amelia's before speaking, "I-I'm kinda of a P-Parseltongue..." he murmured softly but they still heard him. Mad-eye's eye whirled around to face him before continuing to whir about, whilst the man himself looked fairly calm.

Amelia looked slightly shocked, but seeing as Harry looked like he was about to go into some dark corner of his mind out of fear of rejection, she smiled at him and slowly so he could see what she was doing placed a hand on his knee. He still flinched but to a much lesser degree. Tonks who was also surprised didn't actually care wether he could talk to snake's or not. Her mum was a member of the Black family originally and let's face it they were as dark as any wizarding family _could_ be. She hugged him tighter to her in response.

Harry felt a tear roll down his face at the fact that no one seemed to hate him, which he roughly scrubbed away with his sleeve. He felt his cheek sting slightly from the brashness of it; but felt it better than to be seen crying especially before so many people. 'That and I don't want Tonks to think I'm a crybaby.' he mused. Before being somewhat startled by his own thoughts.

Before he had very long to contemplate it however, he felt a hand on his shoulder. To which he flinched violently, only to look back and see Alastor Moody looking down at him–smiling. He saw everyone else's jaws seemed to have dropped slightly at the sight. Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody _smiling_ at a child? It was unheard of! Harry felt tears prick behind his eyes at the obvious display of comfort and support offered from the Auror. He whispered, "Thank-you, sir." Mad-eye simply nodded, before Harry turned back to Amelia.

She was smiling sadly at him, "Harry, I don't care if you're a Parseltongue or anything like that. If you speak to snakes it doesn't mean you're a bad person; all it means is that you're different than other wizards and witches. It's not necessarily bad. Only if you use it for evil does it become evil." Harry didn't know what to say at first, so he did the only thing he could think to do. He hugged her.

Amelia smiled when Harry hugged her. 'Definitely a good sign, hopefully he'll be able to adjust to the idea of having a godmother soon; and hopefully he won't become resentful once he's had some time to think of the fact that I wasn't there for him before. I know Albus stopped me, but I should've tried harder and done more to try to make contact with Harry. He _is_ my godson after all!' she thought.

Slowly Harry pulled back, and noting the look Pomfrey was giving him– he liked to call it her 'displeased nurse' look– and quickly crawled back onto the bed, before leaning back into Tonks' embrace once more. Alastor cleared his throat, "Lad, can you tell us who's been doin' what around here?" Harry nodded slowly, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"I-uh, well I guess that is to s-say, that most of the other s-students ha-have been avoiding m-me and s-saying I'm responsible for th-the a-attacks on everyone..." he trailed off slightly, before continuing. "Th-the H-Hufflepuffs have been a-a bit worse b-because in the d-duelling club wh-when I stopped the s-snake a-attacking Justin with Parseltongue, th-they thought I was-was egging it on." he finally got out stumbling over his words as he went.

Sprout restrained herself from growling at her badgers' actions. 'They are _definitely_ getting a good talking to!'she mentally noted. Tonks and Amelia however, were not so good at restraining their growls of frustration and anger. Tonks, swiftly but gently, turned Harry to face her. Gesturing to his body's condition she asked, "Are any students in this school responsible for any of this?" Harry shook his head quickly. "No, they've n-never done anything like th-that to me." although the stutter he had at the moment made it hard for him to sound convincing, his eyes showed that it was indeed the truth.

Moody sighed internally, he was going to have to teach that boy to tell a decent lie, even if in this case it was better the boy couldn't. After all Aurors had to lie on undercover missions all the time, and he got the feeling Harry would not only make an excellent auror, but that he would enjoy the job. 'Work on that with him later.'he thought.

Harry suddenly shivered violently as a cold tremor worked it's way through his body. McGonagall asked, "What is it Harry?" Harry looked at a small speck on the wall across the room before asking, "What is the r-rest of the school going to b-be t-told about th-this?" they all blinked before Rolanda answered simply, "They won't. It's not for them to know. Yes, there will probably be rumours– there never aren't– but no one will be told what's happened unless you tell them Harry. Whatever's happened to you is very private and personal; and before you even ask, will be taking an oath on his magic this morning when he awakes so that he cannot say anything that he knows about this."

Nodding slowly, and nervously Harry continued to focus on the speck on the wall and felt himself slowly slipping, falling back into the comforting blackness of his mind, before he heard Minerva say, "Harry, Harry you have to try to stay with us please. Poppy, would you get some kind of potion, or something to help keep him calm enough to stay with us? I don't believe bringing Severus into this would be the best–"

That was the last Harry heard before he was once again pulled into the comfort and safety of his mind. It was where he felt safest, because no one could hurt him in there, he was in control. And that more than anything was something he never felt he had in the outside world.

Meanwhile the aurors, Amelia, and the other professors were in a slight panic themselves, looking expectantly at Minerva. She sighed before saying quickly, "This is what happened before when Albus, Severus and I were speaking to him. He's receded back into his mind and someone is going to have to go in and get him out." Tonks immediately said, "I'll do it." Minerva blinked, "When did you learn Occlumency?" "Standard Auror training, Minerva. Her, Mad-eye, and I all know it. Sending Mad-eye in would be stupid because he himself is a bit crazy, that would mess up Harry's mind further. And Harry seems to know Tonks the best so it is best that she does this." Amelia explained.

Minerva nodded, and Tonks positioned Harry so he was lying back against the pillows before conjuring herself a chair to sit in while she did this. Closing her eyes the Metamorph shifted from her own mind into Harry's.

**(Inside Harry's Mind):**

Blinking into the darkness around her Tonks muttered a brief incantation of "Lumos", before pointing her wand around to try and find out where Harry was. However unlike Snape's experience, Tonks found herself in none other than the Gryffindor Common Room. Pointing her wand at the fireplace, flames erupted into it. She glanced around and found that it was different than what it probably actually looked like. For many reasons.

Main one being that there were too many doors, and random signs pointing every which way, only some of which were legible. There was a wall missing so she could make out the Quidditch pitch, but then she noticed that one of the doors that was particularly beat-up, and had a rather messy, un-legible sign, which was crossed out, torn, and battered; the door, which just looked generally uninviting, read: _**Dursley's. Do NOT enter. EVER.**_

Looking around she realized that every door was a mish-mash of time periods in Harry's life. Times that he never wanted to remember, times he never wanted to forget, times when everyday life was just happening. "What on Earth...?" she whispered to herself upon reading a sign labelled: _**Where I belong. **_And then she looked at another beside it entitled: _**Transfiguration classes; Year 1.**_ Which was located by:_** Who can be trusted?**_ And that was close to: _**Hating me. Hating life. Why am I still alive?**_ She shivered at that one.

This place was definitely creepy. "There must be 1000 doors in here, how in the name of Merlin am I ever going to find Harry?" she wondered aloud. She read another door sign, except this door was surrounded by cobwebs, it was dusty and dirty, tattered and worn down by years of abandonment. This door, with it's rusted handle, the gold tint dulled to a bronzy colour, and it's sign completely encroached in dust; looked as though it had never been opened.

Cautiously Tonks wiped the dirt and dusty cobwebs off the plaque and gasped before her hand flew to cover her mouth in silent horror. The plaque she was looking at read in the faintest most scratched lettering she'd ever seen: _**Love.**_ Tears fell silently down Tonks' face as she read this. It was horrible to think that the one room that looked like no one had ever entered it, was the one about love.

"Oh Harry,"she whispered. "What happened to you?" Finally remember that she was indeed a witch, Tonks quickly cast a point-me spell to lead her to Harry. She found him in a room labelled: _**Hogwarts; Professors, Peers, and Other People.**_ It looked as though it were a dungeon chamber from the outside. Tonks winced involuntarily at the thought. She was _seriously_ hoping Harry was a better interior decorator.

She was only slightly appeased when she opened the iron door and entered a decent sized room , which– upon looking closer, she realized looked sort of like the Dep. Of Mysteries. Mind you she'd only ever been in there twice, and the first time was just to get an idea of where it was. She saw the orbs that looking at the dates written below each one she found to start on Harry's first day of Hogwarts. It was, of course, labelled: _**September 1**__**st**__**, Hogwarts~Year 1.**_ Tonks walked down the line and then was surprised to find that the orb names changed from dates to names and surnames of specific people.

Looking them over she found there to be one labelled for: _**Granger, Hermione; McGonagall Minerva; Weasley, Fred; Weasley, George; Weasley, Ronald; Weasley, Ginny; Weasley, Percy; Weasley, Arthur; Weasley, Molly; Dumbledore, Albus; Snape, Severus; Malfoy, Draco; Longbottom, Neville**_ and the list went on for a little longer too. The young auror smiled at the fact the one Hermione Granger's orb was by far the most colourful looking, and the first one in the line up. "I'll have to remember to thank that girl when I see her." she mused to herself.

Finally she found Harry sitting in a corner with 4 orbs in front of him, they were labelled: _**Potter, James; Potter(Evans), Lily; Black, Sirius; and Lupin, Remus.**_ Tonks breathed in sharply at the name on the third one. 'Oh Merlin! How the hell does Harry know about cousin Sirius?' she walked slowly over to him and squatted down in front of him. "Harry," she said gently.

The boy in question looked up at her with wild, terrified, haunted eyes. His emerald green eyes held all the ghosts from his past in them, and then some. She wanted _so_ badly to scoop him up into her arms and hold him until he knew of love, and never let go. She wanted to protect him so he understood that he had people that loved him, and to assure him he'd never have to go back to see those fucking cows known as the Dursleys ever again.

"Tonks," he croaked. "Your in th-this one..." he held up her cousin's orb and she held back a slight flinch. "Am I Harry? Can you see into all of these orbs?"she asked, genuinely curious. He nodded, "Y-you can to you know. A-all you have to d-do is touch it, a-and you can see wh-whatever memories are inside." he paused and then hoarsely enquired, "T-Tonks, um, how-how are you in my head?"Tonks almost wanted to laugh the question was so childlike, and it made her so happy that Harry was at least asking a question, but then she realized something– Harry's mouth hadn't moved.

"Harry, who just asked that?" the boy before her's mouth didn't open but Harry's voice answered, "Me, Tonks...I, um, y-your in my head s-so you can h-hear my thoughts, I think...?" Tonks blinked before realizing he was probably right. "Oh, well to answer your question, I used Occlumency to enter your mind Harry. You've got to come back out to the real world, ok?"

The Harry before her answered her this time, "I-I don't kn-know that I c-can...I-it's scary out there Tonks... I'm safe in here." she carefully stepped forward and pulled him into her arms. "I know it is Harry. But we need you out there. I need you out there!" Harry stared at her. "Why do you n-need me out there?" he asked. She closed her eyes for a moment before responding, "Because your important to me Harry. I need you out there so I know your okay, to be able to help you, and to get back to knowing you like I did all those years ago. Cause, believe it or not, after your parents...passed...and I never saw you again...I missed you."

Tears welled up in his emerald eyes, and then, much to her pleasure and sadness, Harry threw himself into the young Auror's arms, and cried. He couldn't believe someone had missed him; who could miss him? He was a freak and they'd all realize it soon enough. Then he'd be alone again. He'd return to the Dursley's again, and life would go back to how it was before. Yet as he held the woman before him and cried, he felt the best he'd felt ever since he'd landed at the Dursley's.

Slowly after a short time he lifted his head, to look at the auror before him, "I'm sorry." he said. It was barely a whisper but in his mind it rang loud and true for all to hear. "What on Earth are you sorry for Harry!" Tonks asked in surprise. "I shouldn't be crying." he said flatly. Tonks did a double take. "Harry, that's ridiculous. Everyone has the right to cry, and everyone needs to cry sometimes."

He shook his head, and his lip twitched into a hint of a weary smile. "Freaks don't cry. Freaks are not allowed to cry. Should a freak shed tears they outta be rendered limb from limb or beaten within an inch of their useless lives. Freaks are not on the same plain of existence as all others. Freaks do not deserve love. Freaks do not deserve happiness. Freaks deserve death, beatings and eternal suffering. Freaks are wrong and dirty, they have no place showing themselves around others. Freaks are disgusting and despicable. I'm a freak." he said flatly. This message had been drilled into his mind for years. It was all he was and all he knew.

Tonks gaped at him in silent horror. "Harry...oh my God, Harry! Listen to yourself. Listen to what you're saying. Do you honestly think that's true?" she paused and added softly, "Do you think that other people think of you like that?" it hurt her deeply when he nodded. No child should think like this. No one in Heaven or Hell deserved to think like this. She grasped his hand and pulled him into her before closing her arms around him. "It's not true Harry." she said though tears were falling silently down her face, she continued speaking to him. "I know that's what your...relatives, told you. But they lied! You are NOT a freak Harry. If you're a freak so is every other witch or wizard on the planet! Dammit Harry, I don't know how to make you understand this but, People. Do. Care. They care about you Harry. They really do. _I_ really care about you."

Harry wanted so badly to believe her, so finally he said. "Take me out of here please, Tonks." she nodded, and still holding him brought them both out of Harry's mind. They were going back out to the real world, and out there Tonks hoped, maybe, just maybe, Harry would accept that he was indeed loved dearly by many.

**AN:/And there you have it, the 8****th**** chapter of this fic. Now I've not gotten to this point yet and probably won't for another 2 or 3 chapters(the **_**HORROR**_**, I know.) But I obviously plan on cutting Ronald Bloody Weasley out of the picture, and I'm thinking of who to have as friends for Harry. Because I mean, Hermione is great and all but because Tonks and Fleur are going to become romantically involved with Harry they wouldn't count as friends in the way Hermione does/would. So I've got a lot of possibilities in my mind, so I'll list those I've been speculating on and in your reviews(if you could please leave some, I solemnly swear I'll do my damnest to update again soon.) You can tell me who you'd like to see included. No there isn't a limit as to how many. So here they are:**

**Luna Lovegood**

**Neville Longbottom**

**Susan Bones**

**Hannah Abbott**

**Fred & George Weasley**

**Lee Jordan**

**Angelina Johnston **

**Katie Bell**

**Alicia Spinet**

**Oliver Wood**

**Cedric Diggory**

**Daphne Greengrass**

**Tracey Davis**

**Blaise Zabini**

**So let me know your opinions on this and the fic in general, and I'll try to reply to the best of my ability to any questions/concerns/etc you may have. And as you all know reviews are what keep we fanfic writers going, so reviews of any kind, good, bad, indifferent, even flames; are appreciated. As are any and all favourites and alerts. Have a good weekend guys.**

**Next Time: Harry is back from his mind, what will be waiting for him? Will his professors and godmother be angry at him? What will Tonks and Mad-Eye say? It surly must be morning soon-what will happen to Ron? And when will Hermione return? And now that the author has gotten their head out of their arse and figured out the pairing for their fic will we **_**finally**_** get some contact between Harry and Fleur? We can certainly hope and pray-and throw sharp objects at the author if it doesn't happen.(I warn you all that I dodge very well.)**

**~GGUC. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:/ Okay guys, sorry it took longer than expected to get updated, I had the chapter done a couple days ago, however my internet got screwed up, so I couldn't post it sooner. As for who I've decided on as Harry's friends (thanks to all who gave reviews) it will be Neville, Luna, the Gryffindor Quidditch Team(with more focus on Gred & Forge), Daphne, Tracey, and Susan. Harry will probably meet, and at the very least get along with the others mentioned, but those eleven (plus Hermione) will be the main friend circle. Now, I had some requests for longer chapters, so hopefully this one won't disappoint those people, I also had several requests for Harry to meet none other than(on good terms of course) Narcissa! So she's gonna be in this too FYI. Also had some very good points mentioned about how Hermione was a tad(okay a lot) OOC in this fic so far, so hopefully that will be fixed here... hopefully. Alright, enough of my stupid drabble, on with the story!**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own, nor have I ever, or will I (probably) ever own Harry Potter, the series, the characters, the locations or anything else.**_

**(Real World/Hogwarts)**

Amelia was pacing back and forth in the HW, glancing nervously back and forth between Tonks and Harry's bodies; Minerva had stepped out momentarily to speak with the Headmaster about Harry's desire to come in contact with the Veela girl, and Alastor was watching outside the HW doors for anyone who might try to come in while this was going on. The other 3 women were talking in feverish whispers, undoubtedly discussing what to do when Harry awoke. Would he be in shock? How would Tonks be? What if they couldn't convince him to come out of his mind, would it be necessary to send Severus in? All these questions and more were running through all of their heads as the hours drained away.

Pomona was growling to Rolanda and Poppy in frustration, "It's already been 2½ hours since Tonks went in! It was 10 o'clock when we got him here, add the three hours he was unconscious, which makes it 1am, then another 2 for getting him calmed down and getting as far as we did, that's 3am, and it's almost 5:30 in the morning! It's a good thing it's the weekend now, or else we'd have to leave to teach lessons– on no sleep." the other two professors shuddered at the thought.

It was then that Minerva reentered the HW, and spoke softly, "Are they back yet?" Rolanda shook her head sadly, "I'm afraid not Minerva; we're still in the woods." Minerva sighed and sank down into a chair, "The good news is Albus is going to allow Harry to contact the girl at Beauxbatons. She's a 5th year, and her name is Fleur Delacour. Her heritage makes her a quatre Veela, but as far as being a Veela goes pretty well anything over 1/12 Veela will have the same affects." Amelia smiled weakly, at least that meant they'd have some good news for Harry whenever he finally rejoined them in the real world.

It was ten minutes after Minerva came in they heard a feeble groan come out of Tonks, and her eyes fluttered open. Everyone was back around her and Harry immediately. Tonks, is Harry alright? What about you? Did you get him out? These were just some of the questions asked immediately after it was obvious Tonks was back. Tonks groaned and muttered, "Hang on a minute, my heads still spinning a bit." she'd never gone into a mind in as dark and sad a state as Harry's, and she'd never gone into anyone's mind for this long before either.

The others stepped back a moment to give her some space and they watched happily as Harry's eyelids fluttered a bit as he blinked back in reality again. He made a croaking noise before saying more clearly, "C-can I have s-some water, please?" Madame Pomfrey immediately handed him a glass which he gratefully accepted and drank greedily. His throat was completely dried from all the talking as well as being inverted into himself for 2½ hours.

After he'd finished his water he looked at his godmother first, then Tonks, followed by McGonagall and all the other professors in the room (Mad-eye is outside of the HW doors) and said quietly, "I'm sorry, I kn-know I caused a lot of trouble just now..." he trailed off and Amelia felt her heart ache at the idea of Harry being in trouble for something like closing into himself because he was scared of what would happen to him if the school found out about what had happened to him. Looking at her youngest aurors face told her that the Metamorph clearly shared her sentiment on the situation, as did the others in the room.

"Harry..." Amelia began. "You've not done anything wrong." Harry blinked. "How long were you w-waiting for Tonks to g-get me out?" Amelia sighed under her breath, "Only 2½ hours." Harry blinked owlishly at her. '_Only_?' he thought bemused. 'How the bloody hell did 2½ _hours_ merit an "only"' "But I-I still troubled p-people." Tonks gently grasped his chin as he said this making him look into her, currently blue, eyes. "Harry, it's not troubling people if they want to help. You aren't troubling anyone here at all. So how about we get back to how we were before this bump and let Poppy get you another potion for your pain." she added the last part noting that there were hints of pain and hurting in his eyes– and not the same kind she'd seen in his mind.

Slowly he nodded and as came bustling over with a vial of electric blue potion that he recognized from earlier that same...he wasn't entirely sure wether it had been 'last night' or 'really early morning', so he simply settled on downing the potion and suppressing a grimace at the taste before mumbling his thanks. As the potion travelled along his body easing his pain once more, Harry blinked a few times before focussing his sight on the people in front of him.

"I-er, what time is it anyway?" Pomona replied simply, "About 5:30 in the morning, Harry." Harry blinked slightly, still unused to the professors calling him by his first name, before mulling over the time in his head and trying to figure out where to go from this point. Tonks broke the momentary silence by asking Amelia, "Where's Mad-Eye gotten to?" "He's standing outside the doors to keep anyone that might come this way back...speaking of has anyone owled Molly or Arthur about their son's behaviour? And who's going to collect from his dorm before he starts spreading rumours?" she asked turning a steely gaze at the professors.

Minerva sighed, "I was planning on Molly and Arthur to come here and have a word with him directly. As for who will get him and where we'll keep him until his parents arrive, I haven't completely figured it out just yet." Amelia nodded. She wondered what the Weasley parents would make of the situation and who's side they were on-Ron's or Harry's. She personally had to hope that they would be on Harry's, and although she didn't know Molly Weasley outside of one or two brief encounters at Ministry banquets or balls and alike, she had faith Arthur would know his son was in the wrong here and act in accordance.

Tonks meanwhile, had stepped outside to speak with her mentor briefly. "Mad-Eye, in-in Harry's mind...it was like nothing I've ever seen before..." she trailed off before continuing, "It was _so_ dark, and gloomy. It was terrifying in there." Mad-Eye nodded and muttered, "That kid, from what I gather, has endured more in his short life than a lot of Aurors do in their entire careers." She nodded, "There's something else though...it was, his mind was like the school Common Rooms-well Gryffindor's at least, but it had about a thousand doors in it, each one labelled and each one looked different." she paused to make sure he understood her description.

"The part that disturbed me the most was that there was this one door that I saw, and-and, well it was the most dirty, worn, beat-down, disgusting, unused door I've ever seen. And do you know what the sign read? The sign that was covered in dust and dirt, and the lettering all scratched out and faded, do you know what it said?" she harshly whispered, anger and distaste dripping from her voice. She didn't wait for his answer and said simply, "It read _love_, Mad-Eye! The room he's never opened in probably eleven years, is the room about love!" Mad-Eye was silent for a moment before he sighed and turned to face Tonks.

"Nymphadora," she scowled and her hair turned red, but she sensed that this was important so she ought not interrupt. "I've seen a great many things in my time as an Auror. Most of them were right ugly, dirty, and disgusting. An abused child, such as that lad in there-though I can hardly call him a child if my guess of what he's been through is right-are some of the most revolting things an Auror sees. You haven't dealt with a case like this before, and to make matters worse, this is personal for you, because you seem to know Potter from your childhood. Whatever you saw in his mind, unfortunately, will be _nothing_ compared to what he'll have to tell us about. Now, as far as I can tell, the lad seems a might bit attached to you. This is a good thing for us, because telling anyone _anything_ about his situation will be torture for him. I recommend that if you can make it any easier on him, just bloody well do it. And remember CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Tonks jumped as he yelled, before covering her ringing ears. "Until the last part Mad-Eye, that was actually a decent speech."she muttered. Mad-Eye just 'humphed'. Just then the HW doors opened and everyone who'd been inside except Harry and Poppy came out. Amelia turned to her two Aurors. "We've decided to let Harry get some much needed rest, and we'll return to this...conversation, sometime this afternoon. The three of us will be remaining at Hogwarts until further notice, Minerva has gone to arrange rooms and such for us with Albus. Auror Tonks, if you wouldn't mind giving me some elaboration on what exactly happened between yourself and my godson inside his mind, after we all get some rest of course, it would be much appreciated?"

Tonks nodded, "Of course, Madame Bones." Amelia sighed, "I don't actually think Harry's going to go to sleep for at least another hour," chuckling lightly she explained, "Minerva talked to Albus while you were in Harry's mind, and he confirmed, and agreed to let Harry talk to the Beauxbatons girl. You may recognize her through her father, Mad-Eye. Her name is Fleur Delacour, she's a 5th year at Beauxbatons and 1/4 Veela." Tonks genuinely smiled at this.

'Thank God _something_ is going right for Harry. Merlin, I wish I could make everything better for him...'she sighed, before it turned into a yawn, which caused her to blush. Yawning in front of two of your superiors was _not_ a recommended activity. however, simply ushered her towards Minerva's office where they would wait for the witch in question to get them to their respective rooms.

Meanwhile Harry, having been moved into a specially made side room attached to 's office so the Aurors could rest without worrying about students bothering him. He had convinced the patron to let him have a roll of parchment, ink, and a quill. He was trying to decide what to say to Fleur. He thought it was a very pretty name personally, not that he'd ever tell anyone that-well maybe her one day-but he doubted he'd ever have the courage to say it to her. Thus he resigned himself and began to write:

_Dear Fleur,_

_I know that-well at least I don't think you know who I am? But then again I am famous at least within Britain. And if I'm famous in France...well first it's stupid, and I shouldn't be counted as the hero. My mum died to save my life, that's what stopped Voldemort. Not anything special about me. But that's enough on the horror known as the-Boy-Who-Lived. But this brings me to the reason I'm writing you-well at least part of._

_I'm famous in Britain. I can't deny it, even if I can hate it with a passion. Because I'm famous, I have a lot of trouble making any real friends. People just want to be a part of the fame, to be known, and it's stupid. Whenever something goes wrong it's my fault. Or whenever they need someone to blame some tragedy or mishap on it's me that gets blamed. Not because of any solid evidence. But because I'm famous which makes me a scapegoat. And I hate it. I asked my Transfiguration professor/Head of House if she knew of any Veela or part-Veela I could get in contact with. I did this because when I was reading a Defence Against the Dark Arts books, it said that Veela are often resented by witches and wizards for their beauty._

_Beauty, is of course a dangerous thing. A beautiful woman can turn a man into a drooling, blithering, idiotic, fool; and other women into jealous, conniving, heartless, cruel, beasts. You, of course, already knew that. I don't know what you look like, but I know that you are beautiful. And that even being only a quatre Veela you would still have a full allure around you. Thus, the men in your company probably all turn to idiots and the women jealous banshees. This is why I'm writing you, Fleur. Because if nothing else, we both share the problem of it being beyond hard to make real friends. I only have one real friend, and the other boy I thought was my friend hurt me deeply and betrayed me just last night._

_In accordance to what I know of friendship, I am going to have to give a little to get a little. So, I'll tell you as much about myself as I feel comfortable with at the moment. My full name is Harry James Potter, I live with my aunt, uncle and cousin in Little Whinning, Surrey; I have one friend currently, her name is Hermione Granger. (Although I want to make more, including you hopefully.) I am a second year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and belong to Gryffindor House. I am the Seeker for my house Quidditch team, and have been since last year. I did not know I was famous until I got my Hogwarts letter, I didn't even know about the wizarding world until then actually. I have never read any of the information written about me in books, nor do I ever intend to. Nor have I ever been interviewed by anyone for anything-so I really don't know where, when or how they got their information. Don't suppose you do? My favourite and best subject is Defence Against the Dark Arts-though I hate our teacher this year and he's ruining it for me. And my least favourite and worst subject (as well as having the only other professor that I truly abhor running it) is Potions._

_Hopefully you will have enjoyed, and respond to this letter and idea of mine,_

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter._

Reading over his letter a few times, Harry smiled and finally went to sleep. Unbeknownst to him, in the country of France, a gorgeous, blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl was crying silently in her sleep as she waited through another nightmare of all the horrible things her fellow students said about her. Just because of her damn Veela aura. Fleur Delacour had made a wish 8 hours earlier before she'd gone to sleep, she'd wished for a real friend. Someone who might love her for who she was, and not for how she looked.

**(Gryffindor Tower; 2****nd**** Year Boys Dormitories. 0700hrs)**

Ronald Weasley groaned when he heard a knock on the dorm room doors. He could hear Dean and Seamus groan too. He muttered something along the lines of, "It's too bloody early– go away!" he shot up though when he heard his Head of House's voice snap, "! I suggest you get up, dress yourself and be in the common room in the next 10 minutes." he gulped but did so quickly.

Upon arriving in the common room he gulped audibly upon seeing who all was there. Not only was McGonagall there, and looking angrier than he'd ever seen her, he swore her lips were in such a thin line and so white they'd disappeared. And his entire family except Bill and Charlie were there! 'Bloody Hell! What's going on?' Fred and George looked almost as angry as McGonagall which was more scary than even his mum, because the twins were _never_ serious! Gulping he muttered, "Um, w-what's going on...?" Minerva huffed, and said simply, "If you will all follow me we will take this to my office as to not wake the rest of the dormitories." now if Ron wasn't scared before, he was terrified now.

**(Tonks' Room. 0730hrs)**

Meanwhile in Tonks' room, Amelia and Pomona were discussing what to do with the other students who'd been harassing Harry-in particular, the Hufflepuffs. Tonks scowled, "Well they can't just get away with it obviously, but at the same time they might get more nasty towards Harry if they think he'd ratted them out." as much as hated to admit it, Sprout and Amelia knew Tonks' point was undeniably truthful. Sprout sighed, "I will definitely be giving the lot of them a talking to, but perhaps it might be best for you, Tonks, to accompany me. After all any of them that are 3rd year and up will most likely recognize you." Tonks nodded, she remembered being so disappointed when she found out that Harry had started to attend Hogwarts the year after she had left.

Amelia spoke then, "I think that it might be wise to allow me to speak with Susan and perhaps as well because of my relation with the two of them but mostly having the head of the DMLE involved would just cause too many questions." Tonks nodded again, "That makes sense, but if that's the case how are we explaining my being at Hogwarts?" that caused the other two to pause for a moment, "We could pass it off as being here for Harry...but that would also cause problems." Sprout said.

"Well..."Amelia started, "with the chamber being open and all, is it that hard to believe we'd have an auror stationed in the school? For precautionary reasons as well as to try and aid in defeating whatever it is that's causing these events to occur?" Tonks thought for a moment, "Actually now that you say it that does make sense." Tonks paused briefly to ask, "Is that going to be my official cover story, Madam?" Amelia nodded, "Yes, I'll fill out the paper work when I get back to the office to make it an official assignment."

At the look on Tonks face she laughed lightly, "Tonks,"the witch in question was surprised by the lack of formality. "You are obviously good for Harry, and he clearly feels most comfortable with you. He is my godson, and though I failed terribly at my job as his godmother before, I'll be damned if I let anything happen to him now. And although you are a very promising upcoming auror I would rather have you here making sure he's happy as well as keeping yourself relatively content, than out nearly getting yourself killed."

Tonks flushed slightly before using her abilities to cover it and nodding, "Thank-you, Madam Bones. I will try my best not to disappoint you." Amelia scoffed, "Tonks, you are not going to disappoint me as long as you've tried your best and don't get yourself killed. Though, being as your at a school for this mission...I don't think death is a main worry of yours just this once." Tonks couldn't help the grin that appeared on her face at this, "I think I may manage to survive this one, Madame." Sprout looked at the time, nearly 8am. "I'm going to go down to the Great Hall, Tonks if you could come to the Hufflepuff common room for about 8:30ish, the password is 'Pius Meles'." Tonks nodded, "Of course, professor."

After Sprouts departure, Tonks looked back at Amelia who seemed to be very pensive at the moment. "Er, is something on your mind, Madame?" she questioned hesitantly. Amelia locked eyes with the young auror and asked, "Why do you do that?" Tonks brows furrowed in confusion. "Do what Madam?" "That!" Tonks blinked, "I'm afraid I don't understand what your asking Madam." Amelia rubbed her temples briefly and stated simply, "You keep calling me 'Madam'. Why?" Tonks answered completely bemused, "Erm, that's what we're supposed to address you as Madam...it's part of our way of showing respect to our superiors."

Amelia sighed, 'Now how do I explain this...' she wondered before finally saying, "Ton-Nymphadora." she noted Tonks annoyance at the use of her name, but the auror said nothing. "You are no better and no worse than I am. We are not in my office discussing official business, no one else is here, and you are hardly still on duty. I have been calling you informally for the majority of our time here, I see no reason for you to be calling me so formally still, and honestly it grates on the nerves a bit after a while." Tonks looked somewhat ashamed, "I'm sorry, Ma-I'm sorry." she said softly. Amelia took pity on her and replied, "You don't need to be sorry, just stop doing it. Unless your giving me an official report in my office at the ministry, I'd really rather you didn't."

Tonks thought on that a moment and said, "So, um, what should I call you then?" Amelia blinked, "I would've thought that a bit obvious, just call me by my given name." Tonks looked a little uncertain at the prospect so Amelia decided to try her luck, "How about for every time you call me Madam from now on, not including situations where it's necessary of course, I'll call you Nymphadora? That should help you get over it fast enough shouldn't it?" Tonks scowled. "I'd really rather you didn't, _Amelia_." she said putting emphasis on her use of her boss's name. Amelia laughed, "That's the spirit, now go and take some of those kids down a few pegs for discriminating against our boy." Tonks blinked, 'Our?' she mouthed. Amelia smirked, "Well," she started. "He did seem _very_ comfortable in your arms, and you two do seem to have some history..."she trailed off looking at Tonks suggestively.

Tonks blanched, before spluttering, "I-I, but he, it's not, I mean you can't possibly think– " Amelia laughed, "I'm only teasing you, Tonks. But Harry is obviously more comfortable around you than anyone else, so I believe calling him 'our boy' at least when he's not around is okay. We'll have to come up with a better term than boy though." the younger of the pair nodded, "Hmm, something to work on I guess, but I really outta go to the common room and give them a piece of my mind." Amelia nodded and with that Tonks left to go help Sprout with the current Puffs.

**(Diagon Alley. 0800hrs.)**

During this time there was another woman meeting with someone far away from the school in London, this woman was Narcissa Black-Malfoy. She was on her way to Gringotts Bank to do something that thinking about it she had realized long ago that this needed to be done. Stepping up to the front desk, her black cloak billowing out behind her in an almost Snape-like manner, except for the elegance she possessed in her movements were not at all like that of the potions master's. She spoke softly to the goblin, "A private conference with the goblin in charge of the Malfoy's affairs if you will?" she slipped two sickles onto the goblins desk. The goblin grinned and nodded, "Of course , right this way." she glanced at the goblin and said wryly, "It will be soon, goblin."

The goblin's grin widened showing its ugly, razor sharp teeth. "Of course , we goblins do appreciate a good act of vengeance and betrayal, especially to Lucius Malfoy, he is _most_ disliked amongst our nation." the goblin lead her through a pair of massive oak doors before showing her to a seat and saying simply, "Director Ragnok will be with you shortly." Narcissa nodded and faced forward waiting for what she knew was coming, and now came the hard part. What on earth was she going to do about Draco? She obviously loved and cared about her son, however, his mannerisms were far too much like that of his father's for her liking.

Not only that, but if she tried to testify for his custody Lucius had more than enough political sway to win his son. She shuddered to think of what that man might do to her little dragon. Not only that but if Lucius's plan to resurrect the Dark Lord this year worked, would he make Draco take the mark? She thought she might die if he did. She had realized by the time Draco was 7 that she hated life as a Malfoy more than she could ever hate life as a blood traitor or any other horrible titles she could get branded with because of this divorce. Thankfully, she herself had never taken the mark, she was not a Death Eater even if she had housed some, married one(through an arranged marriage) and even had You-Know-Who in her house a number of times.

Sighing to herself, she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, took a deep breath and waited. Not 10 minutes later Ragnok walked through the doors. "Hello, , or should I say ?" he questioned a feral smile on his face. ", if you please. I was wondering what the prospects are to nullify the marriage contract between myself and Lucius Malfoy?" Ragnok nodded, "You would require permission from the Head of the Black family, which is currently–""Sirius."she breathed the goblin nodded. "Indeed, is the current Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, so in ordered to nullify your marriage contract you would require his signature." "So, I guess I'm going to make a trip to Azkaban?" she said wearily. Ragnok's grin widened, "That would be advisable, just have him sign this parchment, and everything will be set." taking the parchment and thanking Ragnok for his time, Narcissa left to head straight for Azkaban.

**(Minerva McGonagall's Office. 0715hrs.)**

Once she and the Weasley family were in her office, Minerva rounded on Ron, her voice barely restrained for all her fury she spoke, ", would you care to explain to your family why they and you are all here this morning?"she questioned looking directly at Ron. He gulped, and said, "I don't know, professor." She stared at him, and voice shaking in rage demanded, "_You don't know_? Do you, or do you not remember, , what you said to last night in your dormitories?"

Ron blinked, "Oh, that. But that wasn't a big deal, he was being stupid, that's all. I don't see what that has to do with anything?" Minerva could not believe how stupid, and tactless the boy before her was. ", if you believe what you said to be so, unimportant than you won't mind repeating it for your family." Ron blinked, shrugged and said, "It went like this, 'Harry showed up and I said,"What the bloody HELL is wrong with you?" To which he just looked at me with this stupid expression on his face and said. "What-?" Then I said, "Oh come off it you git! You're _actually_ talking to McGonagall? Are you retarded?"

Then he got an even more confused look on his face and said, "Well, technically it's your fault that the professors found out about anything in the first place."And I retorted, "Yeah whatever ya bloody Parselmouth. It was Hermione's idea. How you're still in school is beyond me."

He just looked at me all strange like and said, "What do you mean?" Then I yelled,"What do I mean? You're a Parselmouth, you've been around every time there's been an attack, you already get everything anyone could ever want!" then he just said, "What?"

Then I explained for him,"Oh come on! You're rich, you're famous, popular, _and_ play Quidditch! What more do you need in life? Huh?" Then he was all, "Is this what you're so mad about? That I play Quidditch for the house team? And that I have money?"

Before I snorted, "It took you _this long_ to figure out that nobody ever wanted to be your friend? I only wanted to talk to you cause your famous, and rich. The fact that you're on the Quidditch team now too, is just a bonus."Then he ran out.' that's all."

Ron looked at his family, who-to his confusion-had a range of emotions on their faces. From Ginny, Percy, and oddly enough his mother's impassiveness, to his father's, McGonagall, Fred, and George's looks of hatred and anger. McGonagall was seething, and her lips were in such a thin line and so white, it looked as if Hagrid's treacle fudge had locked her jaw together.

Finally Molly spoke, "I don't believe I understand how this merit's Arthur and I coming here, Minerva. Ron was just voicing his opinions, and it's Harry's choice to listen to them." Arthur stared at his wife in disbelief, "'Voicing his opinions', Molly? Ron told Harry that he never liked him and they weren't really friends! He said that he only liked Harry for his fame and popularity!" Turning on Ron he snapped, "You will be having serious consequences for this young man! Weasleys are loyal people if nothing else! And if you think that I'm going to just let you yell down Harry, especially after everything he's gone through and still has to deal with, you have another thing coming! _Do I make myself clear_?"

Ron flinched back at his father's unexpected outburst, and he wasn't the only one startled by Arthur's anger. Molly turned on her husband, "Arthur! There's no reason to yell at Ron, I'm sure he and Harry will be friends again soon enough, and Ron will apologize for his behaviour." Minerva stared at Molly before saying, "I highly doubt that and will ever be friends again, . What said to was unforgivable, and I see no reason that they would be friends again after such a deceleration. And I assure you that will indeed be apologizing to for his behaviour, though need not accept his apology."

There was a steely glint in Minerva's eyes as she said this. Before Molly could retort, Fred and George spoke up. "Mum," "Professor McGonagall" "is right." "What Ron" "said to" "Harry" "was bloody" "disgusting" "and makes" "us" "ashamed" "to be" "his brothers." Ron openly gaped at his brothers, "What do you mean your ashamed to be my brothers! I'm a better brother than you two are to me, and after everything you've done to me the least you could do is support me in my telling Harry the truth about how everyone sees him!" Ron would, unfortunately, live to see the consequences of that sentence as Fred and George were restrained from hexing him into oblivion by their mother.

"Ron that's enough!" Arthur snapped. "Clearly I haven't been clear to you on what it means to be a Weasley. We are and have always been a respected family for our loyalty to our friends and loved ones! What you did to Harry is revolting and I will _not_ have it! Not in my family!" Ron stared, mouth open like a fish out of water. "Wha– you can't be serious! That stupid git has everything! Money, fame, popularity, he's pampered and catered on too I bet, but no! I'm the one in trouble! Because Harry Bloody Potter can't do anything wrong!" Minerva snapped, "**Weasley!**" she thundered; a very pale Ron turned to face her. "You have _**no right**_ whatsoever to say that about _anyone_ especially ! He has gone through and suffered more in his life than you may ever know let alone understand! I suggest you rethink your ideals of the 'perfect life' whilst you are in your month of detention."

Ron's mouth was agape. "You can't give me a month of detention for telling off one person!" "Do not tell me what I can and can't do, Weasley." Minerva levelled him with her iciest glare. Before Ron could say something else stupid Molly spoke, "Minerva I hardly believe one comment merits a month of detention." Fred and George stared at their mother in disbelief before sharing a look. Something deeper was definitely going on here, and they didn't like it whatever it was. "Mum," "Professor McGonagall" "usually has good" "reason when" "she gives out" "harsher" "punishments." "So," "whatever Ron" "did to Harry" "must have been" "more severe" "than it" "appears."

Minerva was impressed by the twins way of looking at things, and glad that they understood that when she gave them harsher punishments it hadn't been just to be cruel, it had been because whatever they had been doing was more dangerous than it appeared. She also felt pride swell in her chest at how they were standing up for Harry despite their mother's attitude. Ginny spoke then for the first time since the arrival to Minerva's office, "Guys, Ron told us what he told Harry. It wasn't even bad! I mean we all know Harry gets whatever he wants, and if Ron decided to tell him as much I don't see the issue."

Molly smiled at her daughter, Arthur however, did not. He turned to Minerva, "What aren't you telling us, Minerva? What happened with Harry after Ron said what he did?" Minerva sighed and said, " almost died last night. If we had found him more than 20minutes later he probably would've died." No one spoke for a moment. Fred, George and Arthur looked horrified, Percy looked thoughtful, but what made Minerva truly angry was the looks of disconcert and disinterest on Molly, Ron, and Ginny's faces. They couldn't care less that a child had almost _died_ from what Ron had said.

Arthur rounded on Ron with a fury none of the Weasley children had ever witnessed from their father before. "_**RONALD WEASLEY!**_" he shouted. "_**You will apologize to Harry and then you will leave him the bloody hell alone! I cannot believe you did something so horrible as to almost get him KILLED and you're acting like it doesn't even matter! You should consider yourself lucky that you aren't being given detention for the rest of the year! And for that matter you, young man, are at the very least grounded and possibly more later! Do I make myself clear?**_" Ron was staring at his dad open mouthed, seemingly unable to form competent phrases at this point. "I-I, y-yes Dad." he finally managed to get out.

All the Weasleys and even Minerva were more than a little startled at the usually calm Arthur Weasley's outburst. Breathing heavily from his own outburst, Arthur spoke to Minerva, "I think that covers what needs to be covered here, for now at least. If anything else should happen I wish to be notified immediately, please?" Minerva nodded. "Of course, Arthur. Thank-you for coming. Now before any of you go I'll need a magical oath that nothing that was said here today will be repeated elsewhere."after they'd taken their oath she said to the children, "The rest of you may go. ," she looked at Ron. "I would advise you to heed your father's advice and stay away from . I will contact you with a list of your detention times when they are made."

After the Weasley's left her office, and Molly and Arthur returned to the Burrow/the Ministry, Minerva sighed and sank down into her chair. She got the distinct feeling it was going to be a long day.

**(Hufflepuff Common Room 0830hrs)**

Pomona Sprout was not a happy witch this morning. She'd been up most of the night, and thus was very tired; and she was extremely worried about Harry. Scowling in remembrance of Harry's words, she steeled her resolve and half stormed into the common room where she'd called all her badgers to gather. They all jumped as she entered. Cedric Diggory, one of the house prefects spoke, "Professor Sprout, what's going on? Has something happened?" she frowned deeply. "Sit down, all of you." she ordered. They all glanced nervously at each other but complied. None of them noticed Tonks walk through the portrait hole under a 'notice me not' charm, so the Metamorph merely leaned against an available spot on the wall to watch the Puffs get a strip torn off them.

Pomona glared at her whole house before starting, "How many among you believe Harry Potter to be the Heir to Slytherin?" she asked, voice even. There was a lot of shifting amongst the students before Ernie MacMillan yelled, "He is! It's him who set the snake on Justin! He petrified Justin!" Pomona glared, "That is enough . Now," she looked around the room. "By a show of hands, who here believes Harry Potter to be the Heir to Slytherin." Out of the 93 Hufflepuff students approximately 74 hands went up. Pomona's frown deepened and from her position against the wall Tonks was almost growling.

"And out of you who think Harry is the Heir to Slytherin, how many of you have been either a) avoiding him at all costs, or b) being downright rude and cruel to him?" she hissed. The students shifted uncomfortably in their seats before a few of them tentatively raised there hands, which gave the others the confidence to raise theirs also.

By this point the Herbology professor was scowling. "So, let me get this straight. A _Gryffindor_ student, whom you all praised the very ground he walked on at the start of term due to his fame, and who many of you know from classes and meals is very kind, polite, friendly, albeit reserved; happens to be around the areas where students have been found petrified, and happens to be able to speak to snakes, so you all decide that he is the Heir to Slytherin? Despite not having actually gotten any proof that he is, and not bothering to ask him why he was where he was first. So, you all, for the most part at least, assume that Harry is the Heir to Slytherin and decide to treat him like he is the next dark lord. Would that be correct?"

No one answered her. So she asked again, "_**Would that be correct**_?" Finally Ernie said, "Y-yes, professor. But he is! I know he is! You can just tell when he's around that he's all dark!" Sprout looked at him sharply. "20 points from Hufflepuff for degrading another student, ." the others shot Ernie warning looks. Professor Sprout closed her eyes to reign in her emotions before speaking. "I am very disappointed in all of you. I would have thought that my badgers would know better than to listen to rumours, or to assume without making unprecedented judgements of your peers."

She paused and said, "Auror Tonks, if you would." everyone who knew who Tonks was blinked and stared at their Head of House, all wondering the same thing, 'What on Earth would Tonks be doing back at Hogwarts?' Suddenly, said auror appeared after having removed her notice-me-not charm. This caused those nearest to her to jump in surprise. "Well," she drawled. "This isn't an ideal way to be seeing you lot again." Cedric was staring at her, "Tonks? Is that really you?" he asked, clearly surprised to see the Metamorph he only had vague memories of from several years ago. She grinned cheekily and said, "The one and only." before her expression changed to a far more serious one.

"What _I _want to know, is why in Merlin's name I am hearing that you lot have been making assumptions and being prejudice to Harry! I mean seriously! _**You're from the house of loyalty and fairness for crying out loud!**_" she shouted the last part causing many of the Puffs to back away slightly. Especially those that hadn't known Tonks before, as her anger was making her hair change colour. She was glowering at them and said, "Well? What do you lot have to say for yourself!" she demanded. Ernie was the first to answer, "Why does it matter anyway? Potter's only one kid! Is it because he's famous or something? Special treatment for the Gryffindor Golden Boy?" before Sprout could speak Tonks seethed at Ernie, "You stupid git! It doesn't matter that Harry's famous! The professors would intervene regardless of which student was being bullied!"

Glaring at the rest of the house she said, "I was in this house when I went here, for those of you that don't know, and I had pride in it back then..." she paused. "This isn't a house to be proud of anymore, not if you're all willing to toss a young boy to the dogs, without _any_ proof, just because he can talk to snakes. Big bloody deal! I can change my appearance and gender at will! That didn't seem to bother any of you terribly when I was here– most of you asked me to change for entertainment! So it's okay for me to be able to do something 'freaky' or 'weird', but not for Harry? I hope you're all happy. I hope you're happy with the way you've completely alienated one boy just for having a unique ability. I hope you're happy that you've been treating him like dirt without being able to prove it actually was him that opened the chamber and attacked people. I hope you're happy that you've turned your backs on the boy that you all worshipped for the vast majority of your childhoods, and if I understand correctly, worship off and on even now depending on the mood your in!"

The Puffs– for the most part– had the decency to look ashamed after having the mickey well and thoroughly taken out of them. No one spoke, so Pomona decided to break the news to them. "Due to your behaviour I will be taking 300 points from this house, and the 74 of you that put your hands up for having been directly cruel, or a bystander that watched said displays of cruelty, or having been avoiding specifically due to a foolish rumour, will be serving a detention each. I will notify you of the times and places later." looking at each of her badgers individually Pomona said, "I need not repeat myself, but I am not only disappointed, but I am also disgusted in all of your behaviour. And, just so your aware if I hear of, or see any further displays against for unprovoked and unproven reasoning, the consequence will be severe. Am I clear?" the Puffs all nodded vigorously and with that Tonks, and Sprout departed the Common Room leaving some very nervous Hufflepuffs in their wake.

**(Gryffindor 2****nd**** Year Girls Dormitories 0330hrs)**

Hermione Granger was still awake, and hadn't yet been able to sleep since earlier that night when Ron had somehow gotten Harry upset enough that Harry bolted from the tower! Hermione, upon hearing this, had gone straight to McGonagall, who had immediately sent Hermione back to the tower, swearing that she and the other professors would look for Harry immediately. Hermione had wanted to protest and demand to help look for Harry, but seeing as McGonagall was her favourite professor, her Head of House, the person she trusted most in Hogwarts second only to Harry, himself, and that she, Hermione, was only a second year, she had begrudgingly decided that complying to her professor's request was the best course of action– even if she didn't like it.

Now that had been okay, though nerve wracking, however, it was worse now because Percy had ordered her to her dorm, even going so far as to threaten her with detention and losing house points when she didn't listen at first. Sighing she continued to stare at the ceiling, using all the restraint she had to stop her from sneaking out. But, she was so worried! She hadn't heard anything coming from the common room, but it was possible that Harry was indeed back in the boys dorms, sleeping safe and sound. Deciding that it couldn't hurt to just check the 2nd year boys' dorm for Harry– as it was technically not sneaking out as she never left the tower– Hermione silently slipped out of bed and made her way to the dorm.

Upon arriving, Hermione found 3 things rather apparent. 1) Harry wasn't there. 2) Harry wasn't there. And 3) Ron looked even stupider asleep than he did awake. More frightened and nervous than she'd been before, Hermione swiftly returned to the Common Room, and began to pace. 'Where could Harry have gone? And better yet, why...? I know Ronald is an absolute prat, but Harry always seemed stronger than that...it must have been something really awful to make even Harry run away. And of all the things to do, why run?' she wondered and she shivered as she glanced out the window. It was storming even worse than when Harry had originally bolted...'Oh Merlin! What if he ran outside...he was only wearing his pajamas from what Neville said! He might be out there cold, and alone, and, and what if he's catching hypothermia! He could _die_!' now Hermione was truly deeply afraid.

It was the kind of fear that a mother or sister feels as they think about a son or brother off at war, that kind of sick, swirling black cloud of fear that churns and erupts inside people. Bringing up those "What if's" that people always think of in the worst possible situations. Hermione shuddered, cringed and was very nearly sick at the thought that Harry could possibly ever die. She _never_ wanted to see that day come. _**Never**_.

"I have to go find him." she whispered to herself as she felt tears burning in her eyes, that thought in mind she crept carefully out of Gryffindor Tower. Glancing down the hall she was glad to find the coast clear. She then wondered a very important thought. 'Where on Earth would Harry have run to?' she for once, couldn't think of the answer, so she decided that the best option was to begin checking hallways.

It was not 15 minutes before one Pomona Sprout saw her. "? What on Earth are you doing out of bed?" she asked the now cowering second year. Hermione looked down at her feet before looking up at her Herbology professor with pleading eyes. "Please professor! I-I went back to the Common Room like Professor McGonagall told me to, but I couldn't sleep at all, and, and I don't know where Harry is, and I need to find him! I need to know he's alright, professor! Please...I just, I need to know Harry's okay..." she trailed off, a muffled sob escaping her.

Pomona's eyes soften considerably and filled with their usual warmth. ", I can assure you is quite alright. He was found and is in the Hospital Wing as we speak." "H-Hospital W-Wing!" Hermione stuttered in alarm. Pomona quickly calmed her, "Relax , he is resting as we speak and is alright. You can visit him in a couple hours after all of us get some much needed rest, alright?" Hermione slowly nodded, "Please professor, are-are you sure I couldn't go see him now...? Just look at him so I know he's okay?" Pomona paled a little at the idea of letting Hermione see Harry all bandaged over and most likely breathing heavily, but at the same time, the Hufflepuff in her was wanting to reward such a display of loyalty and allow her to see him.

Sighing to herself she said, "I'm afraid that Harry is being looked after by Madame Pomfrey at the moment– relax, he's going to be fine, however we need to look after him for a while due to his being out in such cold weather in only his pajamas." Hermione blanched, "He was outside!" she yelped before blushing and apologizing to her professor for her outburst, which Pomona brushed off. "Yes, he was out in the storm, so I'm sure you can understand that we want to keep him for at least tonight so he can rest and be checked for illness." 'And lord knows what else.' the professor added silently. Slowly Hermione nodded, "O-Okay...if-if you're sure, but I _really_ want to see him professor. Harry's my best friend! Like-like a brother and I just, I want to know he's alright...see it for myself..." she trailed off unsure how to express what she was feeling. Pomona sighed, knowing she was about to do something that she probably shouldn't. "Very well...come along . We shall go see , but _only_ for a moment, then it's off to bed with you!"

**AN:/So how was it? Was it too long? Too short? Did anyone end up confused by all the time or location changes? Any and all questions, comments, concerns, rants, hating, or God only knows what else may be sent to me in either A) Reviews/Flame-Reviews or B) Private Messages. All is read even if not always responded to, and all is taken into consideration and appreciated. I also appreciate any favourites or alerts. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and isn't too pissed that I've left it at, yet another, cliff hanger in which we have yet to see Hermione's reaction to Harry or rather what happened to Harry. I foresee a great deal of Ron, Dumbles, and Dursley Bashing. **

_**Next Time**_**: What will happen when Hermione sees Harry? What will Fleur make of her letter? Will the Puffs reconcile, or at least attempt reconciliation with Harry? What of McGonagall; surly her roll in this is not yet through! All this and probably more will come in the 10****th**** instalment of ****Harry Potter and the End of the Beginning****. **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:/ Alright folks, here is the next, much anticipated, installment of Harry Potter and the End of the Beginning– I siriusly(couldn't resist) need to stop picking such long titles– hopefully it was worth the wait. To those of you who have been PM-ing me about whether this story was still going, let me state this. I will not just randomly abandon my stories, I may be an asshole sometimes, but I'm not enough of an asshole to just stop writing without saying that I'm not going to continue it. I've decided to try a different angle in this chapter with more focus on the other characters than on Harry (Let me know what you think please) although he's definitely still in there. Also Dumbledore will be a combination of manipulative, a bit senile, and trying to do what he thinks is best without being able to admit that he was wrong. (Consider yourselves warned). And on a final note, I apologize for the AN's in the middle of the last chapter, and swear on my life, and non-existent magic, to never do that again. So onwards and upwards.**

_**Disclaimer: Regardless of what I may wish or think, I have not, do not, and will not ever own Harry Potter and any other characters, locations, spells, etc associated with it. **_

**(Azkaban Prison 1000hrs)**

Narcissa looked wearily at the guard at gates to Azkaban, but merely handed him the parchment instead of actually speaking to him. His eyes widened comically seeing who she was here to 'visit' but he nodded deftly and lead her through an array of corridors. Narcissa shivered involuntarily at the completely-void-of-emotion prison that not only her cousin but one of her sisters were 'housed' in.

Finally after a good 10 minutes of following the guard through random corridors they stopped in front of a cell. The man pulled out a key and stuck it in the lock on the eye hole. It creaked as he pulled it open and then he motioned for Narcissa to gaze in. When she did she shuddered at Sirius' appearance. He was gaudy looking; long, matted, dirty hair, huge dark circles under his eyes, pale as a ghost, and a disgusting sheen of sweat and filth covering his brow. He looked like a completely different man than the cousin she remembered.

"_Sirius_!" Narcissa hissed. The man stirred a little but didn't bother opening his eyes. "Great, dementors...sodding gits...hearing Cissy's voice...too long...James...Lily...Harry...stupid rat...gonna kill that idiot..."he continued to mumble things like this rather incoherently for several moments before Narcissa cut in, "Sirius open your eyes, I'm actually here. It's me, Narcissa, you _do_ remember me right?" he gave a hollow sort of laugh and muttered "Even the delusional version is vain..." before opening his eyes. "Oh, you are here for real aren't you, Cissy?" he said blinking owlishly at her.

Narcissa sighed to herself but nodded. "Yes, Sirius listen, I need a favour from you." He let out a bark of laughter. "Sorry, Cissy," he chuckled. "But I could have sworn you just said you need a favour from _me_ and _I_ happen to be locked in _Azkaban_ for life."

She closed her eyes and swallowed her pride. "Sirius, even in Azkaban you are still the Head of the House of Black, thus in order to annul my marriage with Lucius– " "YOU WANT TO WHAT?!" he exclaimed, excitement evident in his voice.

Narcissa felt her lips twitch upwards at his antics, "You heard me Sirius, I wish to divorce myself from Lucius, and in order to do that I need to have your signature." He was suddenly, while clumsily, on his feet. "Where do I sign?!" he demanded.

She actually chuckled at that, "Doted line at the bottom of this sheet of parchment, I assume you can still write?" she asked the last part in general curiosity. Knowing that dementors weren't what could be called good for ones capabilities.

Sirius snorted, "Of course I can still write, Cissy! Now give me the damn parchment so I can free you of that sodding pillock!" Sirius was practically bouncing up and down in anticipation, and Narcissa was quite sure that if it weren't for the dementor wards erected around his cell for the duration of her stay that the dementors would be coming in flocks to feast on him.

The thought alone made her shutter. However, she didn't get left in her thoughts long before Sirius was shoving a piece of parchment her way. "There, that's the signature! Now, I have only one thing to ask in return..." he paused here.

Sighing she questioned slightly fearful, "What is it Sirius?" He looked at her, his Azkaban-worn eyes boring into her own, "Take care of Harry." and then he turned and lay back on his cot. Dismissing her completely.

**(Hogwarts Hospital Wing 0345hrs)**

Pomona of course knew that Poppy may very well kill her for bringing Hermione to see Harry, but she couldn't help it. Here was a girl who was so terribly worried for her friend that she couldn't sleep. Those were the type of qualities Pomona wished her Badgers would have displayed to Harry, as opposed to their cruel words, snide remarks and glares. She was not looking forward to dressing them down on the matter. Sighing quietly to herself as they approached the Hospital Wing doors, Pomona turned to Hermione.

" , there are a couple things I need you to remember if we are going to see Harry." she paused until Hermione nodded. "Harry is...he's not in the best shape of his life. So, I need you to remember not to become too...exuberant in your reactions because we only just got to sleep maybe 20 minutes ago, so we would like him to stay that way for many hours after now. And I would like your permission to place a silencing charm on you so you won't accidentally wake him up, alright?"

Hermione nodded rapidly, "Yes, Professor. Can we go see him now, please?" Pomona smiled gently at the girl and nodded, "Yes, now we may go see him." And Sprout quickly cast _Silencio_ on her before motioning to the door; however, even Sprout's warnings would not have prepared Hermione for what she was a bout to see.

There lying on the plain white hospital bed sheets was her best friend, Harry Potter; however, the body on the bed looked nothing like Harry. The body was very pale, thin, and weak looking– frail even. It was as though he had some type of terminal illness and was on his last legs of life. His closed eyes looked to be sunken into his head, and his whole body looked skeletal. This was not the smiling boy she knew, not the courageous, strong-willed Gryffindor she was so accustomed to. This was a broken young boy, with bandages covering almost all that she could see of his body. Some of Harry's limbs were bent at strange angles, meaning they had been severely broken, and on a few of the spots that weren't covered Hermione could make out yellowy-black bruises and several long- healed scars. The sight was horrifying.

It took all the will power Hermione had not to run to Harry then and there. It was a very good thing indeed that Pomona Sprout had the foresight to place a silencing charm on Hermione ahead of time, as the girl was openly bawling at the moment. Hermione's 12 year old mind couldn't understand how this had happened. How could anyone have been so cruel as to cause Harry this much pain? Harry was so nice, and gentle; he didn't deserve to be lying on the hospital bed looking like he could die at any moment.

Pomona closed her eyes briefly to school her own emotions, and placed a gentle but firm hand on Hermione's shoulder. The girl looked at her, tears cascading down her face, and Pomona motioned to the door. Hermione had seen enough for one night, and they both new it.

Hermione looked back at Harry's form, she knew that Professor Sprout wanted to leave, but she didn't want to leave Harry all alone, not like this. Suddenly, she pulled a piece of parchment and quill out of her pocket and jotted down a note to her professor.

Sprout took the paper and smiled at what it said. It read: _Can you conjure some flowers for Harry's night table?_ Pomona nodded to the girl and quickly, very quietly, did so. Hermione smiled and mouthed 'Thank-you', before taking what was left of the parchment and wrote a quick message to Harry, had the Herbology professor levitate it beside the flowers and then, finally, agreed to leave; swearing to herself to visit him as soon as she could tomorrow...or later today as it were.

**(Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts, 0800hrs)**

Molly, Ronald, Percival and Ginevra Weasley were not happy people at the moment. Not only had Ron received a ton of detention but, people were criticizing their lack of consideration for the-Boy-Who-Lived's welfare. They had of course, decided to go to the Headmaster after Arthur had returned to work and Fred & George to their daily lives.

Now the 4 of them were seated across from Albus Dumbledore and all ranting about how unfair this all was to them and their family. Albus held up a hand silencing them. "Now then," he began. "I understand your being upset by what has occurred here this morning, and I will speak to Minerva about your punishments ." he added seeing Ron opening his mouth.

"Be that as it may though, there are Ministry officials involved in this case at the moment, as Minerva eluded to there is more to this than meets the eye. Have no fear though, I assure you that things will be back on course soon enough." he paused to twinkle his eyes at them here before continuing.

"Molly, I shall have a bonus added to the monthly deposit made into your Gringotts account as well as yours . And as soon as I get this all blown over and settled, will be friends with Ron again soon enough. Percy will eventually get the position he wishes at the Ministry and Ginny shall have Harry as per the marriage contract we have yet to draw up. Molly, you and Ron will gain enough money from the Potter accounts that you needn't ever worry about it again, and the wizarding world will be saved in the end. will return to the Dursleys' for the summer and go back to his ever grateful self."

As he twinkled at them again, the four Weasleys felt placated for the time being, thanked Dumbledore and took their leave. After they left Dumbledore chuckled to himself, yes his weapon would be back to its old functioning self soon enough, he mused. All he had to do was do some _obliviation_ and _compulsions _before everything would go back to normal. Nothing that unusual. Though Dumbledore didn't particularly care whether or not the Weasleys in his control ever actually got anywhere, they were just other puppets for him to manipulate.

No, Albus Dumbledore was not the grand-fatherly figure he so often portrayed. He did feel bad that Harry had suffered but he simply reassured himself that it was necessary. "For the Greater Good." he murmured before gazing out at the Hogwarts grounds. Yes, for the Greater Good Harry Potter would have to be sacrificed. And deals had been made for that purpose. He used Molly, Ron, Percy and Ginny's greed against them to insure that they were loyal to the cause and was prepared to do whatever necessary to keep his pawns as long as possible. What he didn't know though, was that there were far greater forces at play, and more plans than just his own were being brought into action.

**(Minerva McGonagall's Rooms 0830hrs)**

Minerva sighed as she took a sip of her cup of tea. It was definitely going to be a long time before she got any decent amount of sleep, there wasn't a doubt in her mind about that. She couldn't help but wince thinking of how Harry had looked still asleep this morning when she'd gone to check on him after her meeting with the Weasleys.

There was another headache; the Weasley family. While at least Arthur and surprisingly enough, the twins, had seen reason and understood the severity of the situation, the sheer audacity of the other family members and their lack of caring astounded her. Never in all her years had Minerva McGonagall witnessed such a display of apathy towards a student's life by another student's parent. 'While Lucius Malfoy and many others like him might not care at all, they at least had the decency to pretend to care.' she thought grimly.

There was no plausible reasoning in her mind as to why there would be such a lack of reaction either. Wasn't it Molly who was always going on about her children needing things, or how they treated their children's friends just as they treated their own children? Did that mean she thought that it was okay if her child was hurt enough by another student to run out into a ragging blizzard, in only their pajamas, to lie under a tree, and proceed to almost freeze to death?!

Somehow, Minerva doubted it. Which lead her back to the question at hand, why did it seem as though the majority of the Weasleys couldn't care less about Harry and his safety. She was beginning to wonder if Ron's actions towards Harry were reflective of Molly's influence somehow. For everyone's sake, Minerva really hoped not. That could be disastrous and not just for Harry, but for Hermione and the entire Weasley clan.

She was thankful that Fred and George at least seemed to be genuine in their care for Harry's well being, it would be too much for Harry if no one in the Weasley family actually cared about him. Minerva shuddered slightly, that would be too much for most people, and while Harry _was_ incredibly strong, some how she got the feeling this would be too far for even him.

After all, it was only when the pillar was forced to hold the weight of the world alone that it would truly collapse. If Harry was left completely alone, Minerva had no doubt that he would crack. Not as in going insane of course, but Harry would become isolated and that eventually could lead to insanity if ignored.

Which brought her to another thing Minerva didn't understand. How had the _entire_ staff missed this?! How had the _**whole Wizarding World **_missed this?! Their 'saviour', Minerva hated thinking only of the Boy-Who-Lived and not just Harry, was severely abused his entire childhood and not one of them had seen it! Not to mention Harry's godmother, herself and, by the sounds of it, many others had been unable to get to him as a child. Something wasn't right there, and as much as she hated to think it, Minerva got the sense that Albus had something to do with it.

Now, Minerva had diligently followed Albus Dumbledore for decades, even through some of his plans that she disagreed with. But now, she was beginning to wonder just how much she could trust him...well not trust him exactly, more so how much she could rely on his leadership. Clearly Minerva should have fought him much harder on his decision to leave Harry with those...people.

'Animals is too good a word for those Muggles!' she mused. 'If anything I was being _far_ too polite when I told Albus they were "The worst sort of Muggles." they are the worst sort of beings on the planet. Dementors are better creatures than them in many regards, because at least for dementors it is in their nature to be foul beings, and they do not discriminate. Dementors simply prey on whoever is around.'

Closing her eyes, and rubbing the bridge of here nose, Minerva turned back to the 5th year papers she'd been grading and sighed. This was definitely not something she had the amount of sleep needed to do, and yet, she knew she would end up doing it eventually. Just for the sake of having it done and because it seemed to be in her nature to do so...Minerva really hated her nature some days. Today seemed to be one of those days.

**(Gryffindor 2****nd**** Year Boys Dormitories** **0830hrs)**

Neville Longbottom glanced at the unslept in bed beside Ronald Weasley's and frowned. Last night he had seen Harry bolt out of the common room as if You-Know-Who himself was at his heals. But, now at least 12 hours later, there was still no sign of the emerald-eyed boy, and Neville, for one, was worried. He hadn't heard why Harry had so suddenly taken off, but he was suspicious that Ron had something to do with it– especially if the looks Hermione had been throwing the redhead were anything to go by.

Neville winced, the girl had screamed bloody murder at Ron up to the point where the teachers had to restrain her from cursing him into the hospital wing...not that they seemed overly concerned about the curses he was hit with. Which was enough to make Neville more than a little suspicious. After all, how often do the Hogwarts professors– as in almost _all_ of them– let students get away with cursing other students. And in the Great Hall no less! Not only that, but Fred and George Weasley had been eyeing their brother with particularly disgusted looks as well. And nobody knew why.

Ron may be thick, but even he wasn't thick enough to try pranking those two. Which meant that he had done something else that had angered them anyway. The question was, what exactly could he have done? Neville, despite what many might say, was not in fact stupid. He may be very quiet and shy, and he may be slower to learn things than all the other kids, but he did know enough to piece together that Ron had something to do with Harry's disappearing act.

This didn't really help Neville any though, because he didn't have the guts to ask Ron what he'd done, and he didn't feel like trying to talk to the twins or Hermione– who were all furious with Ron– about whatever Ron had done. This left Neville with one choice. Finding Harry himself.

That alone was enough to have Neville rather shaky, he definitely was not one for confidence...But he remembered Harry's encouraging smiles and words, thought briefly of the times when Harry had stuck up for him; Neville felt his resolve strengthen. Even if they weren't close, Harry was his friend...his only _real_ friend if he thought about it. Harry may occasionally chuckle at his mishaps, but only if it actually was funny. Not like the other boys who laughed at every mistake he made.

Neville thought about that for a moment and then came to a strange realization, "I guess that makes Harry... my best friend..." he trailed off unsure what exactly to do with this piece of information. He'd never even thought about having a real friend before, let alone a best one.

**(Gryffindor 4****th**** Year Boys Dormitories 0830hrs)**

Fred and George Weasley were not particularly angry people generally speaking; if fact, they were typically joking around and in quite good humour. That was not the case at the moment though. Their younger brother Ron, had gone _way_ out of line saying what he did to Harry, and as much as they didn't like to admit it sometimes, Harry was more of a brother to them than Ron had ever been.

And if there was one thing you should never do in life, it was come between Fred and George Weasley and their family– even if not technically blood family. Thus, it was at this time, that Fred and George were working quickly to try to figure out as many different pranks as they could to pull on Ron until Harry got better, and until Ron apologized. It could be a _long_ year for Ronald Bilius Weasley, a very long year indeed.

So far they had 347 prank ideas written down, 256 of which they had mapped out and had all the details ready for. If one were to enter the room they would hear things like "water balloon" "exploding" "turkey wand" "disappearing ink" and all sorts of other words being said seemingly at random as the twins spoke to each other. Communicating in a way they only could with each other. Even Lee found it down right frightening how well they understood each other– and he shared the room.

The twins had adopted Harry as their brother in all but blood the previous year when they had found him after a quidditch match alone and looking sadly at an old yearbook in the library. They had followed him after the match because he never seemed to just go back to the common room to celebrate with everyone else– which, admittedly, bothered them.

Upon closer inspection they realized he was looking at a yearbook from what would have been Lily and James Potter's final year at Hogwarts. Despite what some may say about the twins being insensitive, they both felt pangs in their chests when they saw a young, 11 year old Harry Potter practically bawl over the photos of his parents– in an old yearbook of all things! Their eyes had locked and from that moment, the duo had sworn to do whatever they could for Harry.

Since then they had tried to watch out for Harry whenever they could, offering up their services in secret by pranking those who had openly hurt Harry, as well as clearing the way for him to get through the halls whilst openly mocking the very idea that Harry could be heir to Slytherin. They knew that– despite his brave face– the comments the other kids in the school made about him upset Harry.

The twins were well aware they couldn't protect Harry from everything, and they often wondered if there was more going on with his relatives than he let on– though they hadn't asked because A) He wasn't likely to bloody well tell them if they asked and B) There was that tiny issue that Harry didn't actually know Fred and George that well (which they were hoping to work on at some point).

Thus, they used the skills they were best known for from the shadows to help their little brother, Harry. No one seemed to have picked up that the twins never pranked the raven haired, green eyed boy yet, but Fred and George knew it was only a matter of time. This, of course, just meant they worked harder to prank others so less people would notice– this included Ron and Hermione; if they pranked the other two members of the former trio, people would simply assume that they just weren't around when Harry was pranked. Oh, how foolishly naive the wizarding world could be. Not that the twins were about to complain, it just made their lives easier.

**(Slytherin 2****nd**** Year Girls Dormitories 0900hrs)**

Daphne Greengrass, also known for her reputation as the reigning Ice Queen of Slytherin, was rather annoyed at the moment as yet another round of coughing made it's way up her throat. She'd only woken up a mere 15 minutes ago in the midst of a coughing fit. This was one reason that Daphne _didn't_ like the winter for– typically it was here favourite season, however; having the flu was never fun regardless of the season.

Sighing, Daphne glanced over at her two dormmates, her best friend– Tracey Davis– and her 2nd greatest form of annoyance– Pansy Parkinson. She liked her dorm most of the time, she really did, but Pansy just rubbed Daphne the wrong way– that and she was pining for that sleaze ball Malfoy. Daphne shuddered, 'I don't know _what_ anyone sees in him!' she stated flatly in her mind.

Groaning slightly as the throbbing in her head worsened with her standing, Daphne grabbed her head with one hand. "Uhn.." she let out the groan softly. 'Right; shoes, day clothes, now to the hospital wing for some pepper up potion.' she listed in her head as she prepared to go get rid of this bloody flu as fast as she could.

Sighing quietly, Daphne quickly scrawled a note, and left it on Tracey's night table, knowing her friend would wonder where she was, and then be pestered by Astoria, her younger sister, about where she was. Glancing one last time around the room, Daphne left in the direction of the common room, intent on making a quick trip to the hospital wing, then maybe some breakfast before going back to bed.

Daphne was never a person to pay attention to school gossip and rumours because 9 times out of 10, they were too ridiculous to be true. Honestly, who really believed that Moaning Myrtle had died drowning herself in a toilet trying to find her glasses? She had them on her face! Or who seriously thought that Dumbledore had students picked out to rat out other students found to be less than adequate so he could expel them? As far as she knew, there hadn't been an expulsion since Dumbledore had become headmaster.

Thus, she didn't pay the slightest bit of attention to some gossiping Gryffindors going to breakfast starting rumours about something to do with Harry Potter. Internally Daphne groaned; the castle never seemed to shut up about the Boy-Who-Lived and his most recent exploits of either stupidity or greatness. Frankly, Daphne didn't know the kid and couldn't care less about what the rumours were about. So, she kept walking to the Hospital Wing.

Upon reaching the doors to the desired room, Daphne nearly– _nearly_– smiled to herself thinking of the cold relief she was going to have momentarily. That didn't happen though; when she opened the doors and walked in the sight that greeted her was one she would never forget.

Standing in the middle of the Hospital Wing, suddenly frozen on spot, was Harry Potter. Except, it wasn't. It wasn't the heroic, courageous, brash, stubborn, bold Gryffindor that Daphne was accustomed to seeing in class and in the Great Hall from time to time. This was not the boy of the legends, or even what the rumours made the Boy-Who-Lived out to be.

Daphne was seeing a small, frightened child, who looked to be about the size of a 9 year old, glasses stellotaped together at the bridge of his nose, exceptionally pale skin, with large, dark, bruise-like half moons under his bright green eyes. And yet, that wasn't what she noticed. It was the large bruises, many bandages, and scars that littered the visible parts of his body. This was not the Boy-Who-Lived; it _couldn't_ be the Boy-Who-Lived.

"I-I, uh– by!" he yelped turning tail back into a side room she hadn't even realized existed. Before she could even think to follow him though the ever-stern matron, , came out of her office to see what the noise was. Seeing Daphne's shocked expression, it didn't take her long to figure out what Daphne had seen.

Gently grasping the girl's arm, Poppy lead her towards her office, "This way if you please, ." Still stunned, Daphne allowed herself to be lead into the office. After seating Daphne, Poppy turned to face the girl.

" , I assume you ended up seeing when you came in?" Deftly Daphne nodded, before croaking out, "What...?"

"It is not for me to tell what happened to , . There _is_; however, the matter of your knowledge of his injuries." Poppy kneeled down so she was at eye-level with the young Slytherin. " , I am sure you realize that is often subject to, and the topic of much gossip in this school. It's unfortunate that it has to be that way, but there is not much that can be done about it. You; however, have seen 's current condition, I am going to ask you to give me an oath that you won't breathe a word of what you have seen to **anyone** without 's express permission. Can you do that for me?"

Clearly startled, Daphne asked, "Can I talk to him before I do anything else? He, er, ran off after I saw him..." the Ice Queen was finding it difficult to maintain her icy persona in the midst of her confusion about what in the name of Merlin had happened to Harry.

Poppy bit her lip, "I can ask if you can see him...I make no promises though." Daphne nodded, that really was all that could be done. Daphne just hoped Potter knew better than to believe that _all_ Slytherins were evil.

Ten minutes later Pomfrey came back. "What did he say?" Daphne questioned. Poppy sighed, "He will speak with you,"Daphne internally sighed in relief. "_But_ he wants an oath first that you won't breathe a word. To anyone. Ever. also says he promises no answers, and that the only reason he's letting you see him is because he's never seen you with and cannot recall you tormenting him."

Daphne blinked, while better than she expected, she was still a tad annoyed that Harry would have even had to think she might have been around Malfoy out of choice. The thought of actually being 'friends' with that slime ball made her skin crawl.

Daphne resigned herself to agreeing only, and she meant _only_, because she had no particular interest in Potter either way and was merely curious as to what had caused his current state. Turning to the matron she said simply, "I accept his terms." Poppy nodded, "If you would then, your oath."

Taking out her wand Daphne spoke, "I, Daphne Isabelle Greengrass, swear on my life and magic to never disclose any of the information given to me on the current state of one Harry Potter to anyone at any point in time without his express, undistracted or inhibited, permission to do so. So mote it be." there was a brief white flash as the oath was sealed.

Daphne glanced wearily at the matron, "Before I see him, may I please have pepper up potion? My head is killing me..." she trailed off, and suppressed a grin, seeing Pomfrey mentally chastising herself. "Of course, ." Poppy said handing the girl the potion.

Daphne held in a contented sigh as the potion drained away her flu like water cascading over the edge of a waterfall. Glancing at the matron for confirmation, and receiving a nod, Daphne slowly made her way towards the side door she'd seen Potter go through. Lifting an elegant hand, she cautiously knocked. A muffled, "Come in." was all she received as a reply so she cracked the door open and stuck her head in.

Potter was seated on a hospital cot, his shoulder blades, neck and head resting against the wall, legs sprawled aimlessly in front of him. He was still as pale, tired and roughed up as Daphne remembered from only 15 minutes earlier, and yet somehow he looked different. She wasn't sure what it was but despite his lithe form lying almost brokenly upon the hospital cot, Daphne could've sworn there was some kind of strength about him. Not very noticeable, and definitely unpronounced, but being the Slytherin she was, Daphne picked up on these kind of things.

It definitely wasn't a physical strength, Potter still looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks, his skin hanging off him– much in the fashion his clothes usually did– and many of his bones seemed to protrude from underneath the flesh without quite sticking out. Overall it was a rather stomach turning sight, and yet, there was that obscure strength. Like Potter was beaten down, bone weary, and had been hit several times by various hexes and curses; but he was not yet broken.

Finally, Daphne found her voice and spoke, careful to keep her tone neutral. "Potter." she stated simply. Harry blinked, emerald eyes not masking his confusion in the slightest. "Er, it's Daphne, right?" he questioned.

Semi startled that he actually knew who she was, Daphne nodded. An awkward silence fell between the two for several minutes before Harry spoke, "Please don't tell anyone where I am." he requested softly, eyes portraying his fear that she might reveal his whereabouts to the rest of Hogwarts.

Daphne hated that something in his voice and the look of fear in his eyes tugged at her heartstrings. But none the less assented, "I won't. Even if I wanted to– which I don't– my oath prevents me from saying anything about any of this to anyone unless you give me permission to." she stated flatly.

Harry blinked owlishly at her. "I'm sorry." he murmured, but she still caught it. Daphne's head snapped up to face him, "Sorry for what?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"F-for having you swear an oath...it-it isn't that I think you'd tell anyone...B-but if people, people like Malfoy, found out..." he trailed off. Daphne felt her throat tighten.

'What _is_ going on?' Daphne mentally yelled. 'What is it about him that's making me feel a need to comfort him? To _care_ about him? I don't even know Potter, much less have a need to care about him!' it was beginning to make Daphne uneasy just how simply this emerald-eyed, bespectacled boy was bypassing her defences.

"I wouldn't tell Malfoy." she snapped, regretting it when Harry visibly flinched. Sighing she spoke in a much softer tone, "Malfoy and his cronies are slime balls. I, for one, have no interest in associating myself with him and his lot anymore than my family does with his father. Which is never." she added the last bit because she was unclear whether Harry understood.

Harry supressed the need to gulp at the notable threat in Daphne's tone. She was daring him to suggest that all Slytherins were like Malfoy, but Harry wasn't about to try to contradict her on the matter. Just from talking to Daphne, Harry knew that was just a stupid lie. Her next question halted his train of thought at it's station.

"So, Potter, what happened to you?" Daphne asked, careful to keep her voice indifferent. There was no need for Potter to know she was desperately curious as to the cause of his current state.

Upon asking the question, Daphne saw his already pale skin turn impossibly whiter, his eyes began feverishly searching for an escape, and his lips thinned into an incredibly tight line– McGonagall had nothing on this kid, Daphne mused.

Finally Harry, realizing he couldn't just run out of the room, replied flatly, "It's kind of personal...I-I'd rather not talk about it thanks..." he trailed off, knowing he sounded like an arse. Daphne was unfazed, knowing full well that everyone had their secrets, especially in Slytherin.

She just nodded, "Of course." Harry blinked, "Y-you're not going to try to force me to tell you?" he asked in stunned disbelief.

Daphne raised a delicate brow. "Your business is yours, Potter. I have no personal interest in you, so making you answer my questions would be a waste of energy on my part." she stated flatly. Realizing how he must sound, Harry quickly amended his earlier statement, "Sorry, it's just...most people don't let me have my privacy..." he trailed off unsure of what to say.

Daphne, deciding that she'd spent enough time here just shrugged, "Then perhaps you ought to seek out better company." she jabbed, standing. And as she walked towards the door she heard him question quietly, "Like you, Daphne?"

**(Gringotts Bank 1120hrs)**

Narcissa walked purposefully to the front desk and spoke softly, "I'm here to see director Ragnok, it's rather important." she saw the goblin eye her, clearly disgruntled. "Very well. Follow me." the goblin had more of a snarl to it's voice than others, Narcissa absently noted. The goblin stopped outside of an office. "Wait here, please." it said bluntly.

Narcissa perched herself on the edge of one of the available chairs outside the office and sighed, Sirius' request still echoing in her head. _"Take care of Harry."_ Merlin! How was she supposed to take care of the Boy-Who-Lived? Especially when she knew Draco went out of his way to antagonize the young Potter. Snorting softly 'Probably at his father's request.' she thought bitterly. She hated what Lucius had made their son into.

There was, she supposed, one way that she could indefinitely ensure not only that the Potter boy was taken care of, but also that Lucius didn't get control of Draco and the Black family lived on...But she wasn't sure it was a good idea.

Narcissa could, hypothetically, after legally annulling her marriage, out Lucius as a Death Eater and prove Sirius' innocence...which would make Sirius eligible to become Harry's guardian and she Draco's. However, she could potentially be put in Azkaban herself for not having turned Lucius in earlier, knowing he was a Death Eater, or for any number of crimes to do with her previous, unwilling association to the Dark Lord. Thus that plan was flawed.

Narcissa also could, hypothetically, try to gain guardianship of Draco– there was little likelihood of that working though. Or she could try to gain guardianship of Harry. Not many people knew, but Narcissa– having done research on the Black family tree– knew that James Potter's mother had in fact been Dorea Potter nee Black. This meant that Harry Potter had Black blood in his veins, which inturn meant Narcissa– as a Black– could legally attempt to gain custody of him. The problem was, no one would willingly let her– a Black and soon to be former wife of a Malfoy– gain custody of the Boy-Who-Lived.

Narcissa was at a major dilemma at the moment, however, Ragnok called for her to enter at that moment, saving her from dwelling further on what was to come. Entering the office, she noted a bit of a feral grin on the head goblin's face...it was mildly disturbing to say the least.

"Director Ragnok." she greeted. " , how kind of you to return so quickly. As they say, time is money." Ragnok replied, clearly wanting to get things started and over with quickly.

Narcissa handed him the parchment. "There is Sirius' signature, agreeing to the annulment of my marriage as the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Black." she said, careful to keep her tone even. Ragnok had what was akin to a smirk on his face.

"Very good, . I can now officially say your marriage to one Lucius Malfoy is officially null and void of any further need of contact." at those words Narcissa actually had a genuine grin cross her features for the first time in decades.

"Thank-you Director Ragnok, now what do I receive out of this nullification?" she asked, wanting to be ascertained that she was indeed retaining all moneys and properties of the Black Family. "Anything that came with you into this marriage leaves with you, . That includes all moneys, liquid or otherwise, family artefacts, personal articles, and anything else you may have acquired in the duration of your marriage."

Pausing, Ragnok added, "There is, however; the matter of your son. A certain Draco Abarax Malfoy is legally in the custody of his father at the moment, unless you wish to vie for custody?" Narcissa closed her eyes and let out a slow breath. "At the moment I will leave Draco in Lucius' custody, but I may be back to try to gain custody of my son."

Ragnok nodded, understanding all to well how hard taking custody from Lucius would be. "Of course, . Now, was there anything else you would like to discuss today or will you be on your way?" Narcissa paused for a moment before speaking, "I would like to arrange a meeting between myself and Harry Potter. Privately. Even the Headmaster is not to know of this." she said, voice indicating an underlying threat should something occur where anyone was to find out.

If Ragnok was surprised at all it did not show on his face as he replied, "We will try our best, , however; there have been some...issues where is concerned. You see, he has not actually replied to his monthly updates on his assets, or any mail that Gringotts has sent him for that matter." there was a distinct tone of annoyance and displeasure in Ragnok's voice that sent a chill down Narcissa's spine.

"That's strange..." she mused aloud. "I would have thought whoever his guardians are would have informed him of the letters and the need to reply..." she trailed off before glancing at Ragnok and asking, "You wouldn't happen to be willing to tell me who said guardians are, would you Director?"

Ragnok grinned, "From what his file says, is in custody of Lily Potter's sister, a Petunia Dursley nee Evans, and her husband. As for a magical guardian it would appear as though Albus Dumbledore has anointed himself due to Lord Black's inability to fulfill the position."

Narcissa's lips formed a thin line, "He can't do that." she muttered. "What of the Potter's will? Who is supposed to be his magical guardian in the event that Sirius can't?" she demanded. Ragnok got an angry look on his face.

"The problem, , is that we do not know." he said, keeping his voice even. Narcissa balked, "You don't know." she repeated. "How in Merlin's name can you not know?! Goblins execute the wills!"

"We do not know," Ragnok began. "Because a certain, Albus Dumbledore, had James and Lily Potter's wills sealed. Illegally I might add." Narcissa felt pure unadulterated rage building within her. It was bad enough the old coot was apparently messing around in Harry's life where he shouldn't be by making himself magical guardian, but to illegally seal his parents wills...that was it. Narcissa was going through with her plan; half finished, full of holes and completely irrational thought it may be, she was doing it.

"Director Ragnok," she began, steeling herself for what she was about to do and all the repercussions that could, and most likely would, come with it. "I wish to vie for custody of Harry James Potter."

**AN:/ Holy crap Narcissa's going to try to become Harry's guardian! SO– anyone see that one coming prior to reading this chapter? Next chapter we will finally get to see Fleur reading/replying to Harry's letter– I figure it would take even Hedwig at least a day to get to France– as well as see Hermione actually get to see Harry when he's ya know, conscious. So, how was the chapter? Worth the wait? Not worth it? Hurry up to the stupid author that keeps saying they're going to update sooner and then never ends up actually getting there? Are people losing interest? Gaining interest? Should there be more focus on specific characters? Or less? **

**These are all things I'd like to know your opinions on, cause it always helps to have feedback. From the people who just say 'Great job mate, keep it up!' to the ones that point out every reason that this story doesn't fit in with the way the characters personalities were in cannon and leave you questioning why they read **_**fanfiction **_**in the first place if they want cannon stuff? To the ones who get mad that I've been bashing Ron in both my stories cause they say it's overdone– and maybe it is, but even in cannon he was just never a character I really liked. So I apologize for that to anyone that does like him.**

**All feedback/reviews/flames/favourites/alerts/PM's are appreciated, read, noted, and taken into consideration even if not all replied to. So thanks again to everyone who's taken time out of their day to read the crap that I think of in my head, and I hope it didn't waste your time.**

_**Next Time: Hermione talks to Harry, Fleur reads the letter, Amelia will have her work cut out for her trying to unravel the mystery of just what all occurred behind closed doors at No.4 Privet Drive in Little Whinning, Surrey? What will the reactions be? What role will Narcissa end up taking in this? Will she manage to gain custody of Harry? Will McGonagall and Amelia even allow her to try? All this and more hopefully in the somewhat near future as the author attempts removing their foot from their mouth and stops typing such long AN's!**_

**~GGUC**__


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:/ Let me start with Please don't shoot me for taking so long to update, and then move on to, well at least there's another chapter now, right? Anyways, this is the eleventh chapter (I never thought I would actually have that many chapters to a story) of this fic, which is largely due to the support it's been getting—so kudos to you guys! Anyways, I won't bore you with a ramble, so on with the chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: Trust me when I tell you I in no way, shape, or form own any part of Harry Potter or the other characters, places, etc, etc. **_

**By the way, to any of you who speak French—HP-DG-SB I don't know if you also read this fic but I am talking to you here if you do, as well as anyone else—But I apologize in advance if I butcher any of it completely here. I'm still working on my written French grammar, what can I say?**

**(Headmaster's Office Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 1045hrs)**

Amelia Bones paced back and forth in the Headmaster's office still waiting for him to arrive so that she could give him a piece of her mind. Honestly, the man had placed her godson in the care of abusive muggles! Not only that but he had outright lied to her about Harry's welfare, and forbid her from going to check on him herself! To say Amelia was pissed would be like saying Antarctica was a little chilly. If she had anything to do with this, and by Merlin she would have something to do with it, there was going to be some serious repercussions for Dumbledore.

Amelia glanced to her right and saw Alastor and Tonks conversing softly about some past mission, and sighed. "You two do realize there's no reason to talk that quietly, right?" she asked aloud. Causing both aurors to instantly jump, hands going to their wands for half a second before realizing who'd spoken. Smirking to herself Amelia mused, 'Like mentor like apprentice.'

Alastor huffed, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE! There's always a need to keep conversation away from eavesdroppers!" he barked. Tonks just rolled her eyes, which were an interesting shade of violet at the moment, and muttered something about 'paranoid retired aurors' that got a glare from Moody.

Amelia couldn't help but chuckle softly to herself at the pair's antics; it was an unusual combination, but they worked well together in their banter.

After several minutes, Amelia cleared her throat. "If you two are done," she began, earning an embarrassed look from Tonks. "I was thinking that perhaps we ought to all be on the same page about a few things when Albus arrives." The aurors nodded, so Amelia continued.

"For starters, Albus will be facing legal charges for this. That is not a negotiable thing, it's a fact. There is no reason he can give me that I will accept for his actions against my godson– yes, Alastor I am well aware I'm taking this personally even though I'm not supposed to!" she snapped at Moody, seeing him about to interrupt. This caused Mad-Eye to make a distinctly disgruntled sound in the back of his throat, but Amelia just plowed onwards.

"Thus, there are a number of facts that will need to be pointed out to prove his absolute guilt in this case. For starters, Albus admits to having placed Harry with his...relatives," 'If you can call them that.' she mused in distaste. "And not only leaving him there, but not even attempting to check up on him as well as preventing not only myself, but Minerva and probably many others from doing so!"

"Then, of course, there is the fact that– from what Poppy tells me– Albus did not allow her to give Harry a full medical check-up when he arrived here. An illegal act, I might add." Amelia was trying to keep her outrage down, but knew that it would just get harder once Albus arrived.

Tonks cut in then, "He also prevented my mum and I from seeing him." she pointed out. Amelia's scowl deepened. "That would also be illegal. There would appear to be a large amount of illegality occurring concerning Harry." she growled. "Anything to add, Alastor?" she questioned the abnormally silent retired auror. He grunted, "From what I can figure, it seems as though Albus is almost trying to keep the boy weak." he muttered, "The question is why?" however, before anyone could answer that, the doors opened and Poppy, Minerva and Albus walked in.

**(Hogwarts Hospital Wing 0930hrs)**

Harry was staring blankly at the ceiling still wondering about his brief encounter with the Slytherin 'Ice Queen'. 'Daphne Greengrass...who would've thought I'd ever end up talking to her...'he snorted internally. 'Ron would just love it if he knew I was talking to a "bloody snake"' he thought darkly. 'She was actually kind of nice... in an "I don't actually care about you but even I can't help but wonder what happened to you" kind of way.' he mused.

Harry allowed his eyelids to flutter closed and he tried to focus on details of Daphne's appearance. First he recalled her long, straight, dark brown– almost black– hair that fell gently over her shoulders like a curtain and framed her face accenting the angular aspects of it that most purebloods seemed to carry. Next he recalled how her skin had been very pale, not a sickly pale like his own, but a creamy, ivory colour that he was certain would blush a rather bright red, were Daphne to ever allow a blush to cross her face. He hadn't paid much mind to her clothes, so he assumed they were standard school robes, with Slytherin colourings and crests accordingly. Harry wasn't too sure but was fairly certain Daphne was, currently at least, at least an inch or three taller than he was, thus around average height of the girls in his year, perhaps a tad on the taller side of them. He had faint recognition of a measured amount of grace and fluidity to her movements that he assumed were taught to pureblood children, or at least girls (he snickered thinking of Crabbe or Goyle being graceful), as they grew up.

Finally the thing Harry had noticed most about Daphne came to his mind. Daphne Greengrass's best trait, as far as Harry was concerned, was by a landslide her bright blue eyes. They were a nice almond shape, accented by her keen brow, and had the most interesting colour to them. They were both bright and inviting and cold and forbidding at the same time. Although, Harry was fairly certain the former had been unintentional given the girl's icy exterior attitude.

Before Harry could speculate any further on this though, he heard a gentle, but almost frantic knock on his door. Nervous, Harry shyly called out, "You can come in." Before Harry could process any more of what was happening a bushel of brown hair came into view before he felt arms around him. Harry tried to contain it, but still immediately stiffened at the contact. As his mind caught up with the movements, Harry realized just who was gripping onto him like their life depended on it.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. The girl in question drew back slightly, hazel eyes wide, and shining with more emotions than Harry could count. Fear, anxiety, concern, fatigue, nervousness, embarrassment. And yet they were all bellied by one emotion that trumped them all, an emotion Harry had been on the receiving end of more times in the last few days than ever before in his life as far as he could recall. Love.

Suddenly, Hermione was prattling, "Oh Harry! I was so worried when you ran out of the dorms yesterday, and then you didn't come back, and no one knew where you went! I went to talk to professor McGonagall and she told me they'd find you and that everything would be alright, but I couldn't know that for sure until you were found! I can't believe Ronald, he is such a prat! The prefects made me go to my dorm eventually but I couldn't stay there! Not when you still hadn't come back! Fred and George were furious with Ronald this morning when they found out, so is the rest of the Quidditch team, and most of the house really. And rightly so! Oh, Harry; I do hope you realize that none of us think like Ronald?! I mean he's just so, so, so– ugh! I can't think of a dreadful enough word! And–"

"Hermione!" Harry finally cut it, head spinning from how much one girl could say in one breath. Seeing her looking at him, slightly startled, he back-tracked, "Sorry, it's just a lot to take in...er, c-could you go a bit slower?" Hermione felt tears pricking her eyes at hearing her bravest friend stuttering!

"Harry! It's not your fault! I shouldn't talk so fast...Harry, what happened to you?" she finally cried, unable to refrain from asking the question scorching her ivory tower any longer. Harry visibly flinched. "I-Hermione, I-I don't, I can't..." he trailed off.

Trying again he said, "Y-you remember about Christmas? A-and my, er, presents...?"Hermione nodded, of course she remembered! "Well I, um, my-my u-uncle isn't the nicest of blokes sometimes...and I-I was his, um, t-target sometimes..." Unable to go on, Harry merely stared at his hands.

Hermione's expert mind was whirring, putting all the pieces together before finally a conclusion she'd desperately hoped was wrong came to the for forefront of her mind. And gazing at her best friend, there was no denying the truth. "He abused you." she whispered, choking back her tears. A sad, small smile crossed Harry's features as he looked up at the brunette beside him. Unshed tears were sparkling in his emerald eyes.

"No," he began softly, shaking his head, raven locks obscuring her view of his eyes. "He gave me what I deserve." Hermione stared at him horrified.

"Harry!" she exclaimed. "How can you think that, let alone _say_ it?! You didn't deserve any of this! You deserved to be loved and taken care of! That's what your parents would have wanted, and it's what you deserve!" She was fighting off tears herself, but Hermione had to make Harry understand. "Harry James Potter, don't you dare believe that you deserved any of what that-that bastard did to you!"

Harry's mouth fell open in shock. Hermione Granger, who always got on him and Ron for saying things like bloody hell and calling Snape a greasy git, had just called Vernon Dursley a bastard. He had to be dreaming. Groaning, he placed his head in his hands, not even wincing at the pain that tugged at his arm from the still healing wounds on it. Hermione, however, thought it was a moan of pain and panicked.

"Oh God, Harry! Where does it hurt? Do you want me to get Madame Pomfrey? Do you need a potion?" Harry cut her off, "I'm not in pain, 'Mione. I just know that I have to be dreaming..." he muttered, not seeing Hermione blush brilliantly at his 'new nickname' for her.

"Y-you're not dreaming Harry. Why do you think you're dreaming?" she asked softly. He smiled with his emerald eyes closed, "Because, you swore." he said simply, voice serious.

Hermione blinked, mentally recalling her ranting, before smiling a little to herself and flushing in embarrassment, "Yes, I did Harry. But you aren't dreaming. You're..." she paused, "Well, they aren't you're family, but those people really are bastards." she said flatly. Harry would have wondered more about where this new side of Hermione was from, when there was a knock at the door.

The pair turned sharply from the door, but instantly calmed seeing as it was Madame Pomfrey, " I'm afraid you'll have to leave while I check on my patient." she said in her ever-present no nonsense tone of voice. Hermione looked at Harry with sad and worried eyes but conceded, "I'll be back." she told him as she pulled him into one last hug before nearly threw her out of the room with her shooing. Turning to Harry, began her diagnostic spells.

**(Gringotts Bank 1140hrs)**

If Director Ragnok was at all surprised by her request, he certainly hid it well, Narcissa noted absently. The director cleared his throat, " , you are aware that there are a great many people who would try to prevent said action, as well as the fact that without biological proof, we cannot condone you're action?" he asked, voice level. Narcissa swore she could see something going on in his mind, but shrugged it off and replied.

"Director Ragnok, I am well aware of both of those things, however, there is biological evidence that would support my action." Ragnok raised a brow, "What evidence would that be ?" Narcissa sighed, "He's my aunt's grandson. Dorea Black married Charles Potter, they had a son James Potter who married Lily Evans and had a son, Harry Potter. He has Black blood in his veins, if only a certain per cent, it's there. My claim is legitimate and valid."

Ragnok was quiet for a moment before he spoke, "We will see what we can do about arranging a meeting between yourself and . However, we make no promises of it working out. Particularly with how heavily Dumbledore has his hands in all of this." Narcissa nodded in acceptance, "That's all I ask for the moment, Director."

The old goblin nodded, "Very well, if we are done here I have some rather important things to be getting to." Narcissa nodded, "Of course, I'd rather like to go enjoy my freedom. Thank-you for your time, Director Ragnok."

**(Hospital Wing 1000hrs)**

Harry stared blankly at the ceiling, hadn't said much while she had been checking his injuries, and hadn't actually told him the condition of them after she had finished...which was strange. Usually the woman never stopped prattling on and on about his injuries and the dangerous things he– and other students– did that caused them. It was unnerving him, and making him more jumpy than he usually was when bedridden.(and it was no secret that Harry hated being bedridden).

Hermione had come back to speak with him some more, but was having none of it. She said, " , I am aware that you are concerned for my patient, as are a great many others. However, he needs rest now and your presence will not help in that matter." Thus, with one last fleeting apologetic look Hermione had conceded to return at lunch.

Harry rather doubted that he would get much rest with all the questions whirling around in his mind. Not to mention the still present ache in his heart from Ron's brutal destruction of their friendship. The first friendship of Harry's life. Of course, a greater part of Harry was frantically trying to figure out what was going to happen to him when the Dursley's discovered that he'd let the secret out. They would kill him. Of that much he was sure. Harry shivered the memory of the first time he'd ever displayed magic coming to mind...

_(This next memory is more disturbing than some of the others, so I get it if you skip it)_

It had been a regular day for a young 4 year old Harry Potter; he'd gotten up, set the table and poured his Uncle's coffee. Nothing out of the ordinary. It was when Pierre, Dudley's rat faced friend, had come over that things had gone downhill.

Harry had been running away as they played Harry Hunting, and all of a sudden heard a loud crack just as they were about to catch him, and found himself in the Dursleys kitchen...right in front of Petunia– who had shrieked and dropped the plate she was holding– and Vernon, who had let out a startled yelp of his own. Vernon's face had rapidly turned a sickly puce colour.

"FREAK!" he had thundered, before grabbing Harry's arm in a painful vice like grip, letting Harry's stifled cry of agony ring out into the still kitchen air, before hauling Harry to the basement, muttering as he dragged Harry roughly down the stairs, "That's it freak– this time...no more...stamp it out for good– never going to happen.."

Harry of course had no idea what was happening, but suddenly he found himself chained to the ceiling of the basement, arms and legs completely useless and immobile. Harry held back the gasp of pain as the shackles dug into his skin; he felt a drip of blood rolling slowly down his left arm from above him.

Vernon had a decidedly crazed look in his eyes as he came back carrying– to Harry's horror– a serrated blade. Smiling cruelly, Vernon raised the blade and slashed violently across Harry's chest, shredding the skin underneath– Harry couldn't have hoped to stop the anguished cry that left his lips.

Vernon had always been a source of pain for Harry, and Harry was well used to being cuffed upside the head or smashed in the ribs by a giant meaty first...This though, was an entirely new game of cricket. Petunia, Harry knew, would be of no help; always turning a blind eye, or even occasionally cuffing him herself. Dudley would probably be later instructed on how to deliver this type of punishment to Harry.

After the first few brutal slashes, Harry could feel his flesh screaming out in pain. When he blearily glanced down he could make out thin layers of white-ish stuff he assumed to be the little amount of fat on his body– if you could even call it that. In actuality it was merely skin that was even paler. He could see the deep crimson colour of his blood as it spilled out of its human container. The sight making him queasy, as did the bitter copper tang in his mouth as Vernon landed a bludgeoning blow on Harry's lip; splitting it in two.

Harry became truly frightened as a horrendous stench bombarded his nose, along with a whole new level of pain, it was then Harry realized that Vernon had lit him on fire. Harry screamed. The desperate, tortured sound echoing off the empty basement walls. His eyes closed, Harry couldn't see Vernon as the man hacked a word deep into his chest. That by no stretch of the imagination prevented Harry from feeling it, of course.

After what felt like an eternity, but had truthfully only been about 4 minutes, Vernon dumped freezing water on the suffering four year old, briefly relieving a small fraction of the pain as the flames were extinguished. The burns left behind bringing a whole new level of pain though.

_(Okay you should be good now)_

Sneering, Vernon spit on the still hanging body, and left muttering about 'Finally giving the freak what he deserved.' Harry was glad that Vernon was gone, but only slightly, as his body screamed at him in agony. There was nothing he could think of that could make this worse...Alone in a basement, chained to a ceiling, burnt, bloody, and battered, barely holding onto his consciousness; and as he felt even that drift away he had one final thought, 'I wish you were here to help Mommy...'

Harry shuddered, at the memory. Remembering that when he'd awoken several hours later– before being unceremoniously thrown into his cupboard with the promise of not eating again for several days– finding that Vernon's hacking had carved the word 'freak' into his chest.

Glancing down, Harry couldn't help but grimace at the ugly word still marring his flesh all these years later, albeit less visibly, but always there. Always reminding him of what he was. Who he belonged to. What was coming for him. All he deserved. Every horrendous terror he'd faced and every one he had yet to confront. All the years he'd spent with the Dursleys. All the hatred some of the wizarding world held for him. All of it; always there.

**(Headmaster's Office Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 1100hrs)**

Dumbledore gazed around the room at the assembled witches and wizards before him, all here to discuss the fate of one second year...Why, oh why did his plans have to be compromised? And with Amelia Bones involved, there wasn't going to be an easy way out of this...Shortly after his, Minerva and Poppy's arrivals, Severus, Pomona, Rolanda and Filius had joined them, which boded well for Albus, as Severus was likely to be indifferent to the boy, and follow his lead and he was relatively certain all the other professors could be swayed to his side with enough time and coaxing, he was equally certain he could at least bring Alastor to an understanding. The wrench in his problems began with Amelia and Nymphadora though. It was evident that neither of them were willing to even allow his attempt at glossing over things from the moment Nymphadora had drawn her wand on him.

Clearing his throat Dumbledore began, "Now, as I'm sure you all know, we are here to discuss what to do about 's current unfortunate situation." he paused, Snape muttered something about "Spoiled brat" under his breath, luckily Amelia and Tonks missed it.

Continuing Dumbledore said, "As far as I have gathered, it is...understandable to say that tempers are running a little high. Thus, I was thinking it might be best to– " Amelia cut in, "Enough with your 'Let's wait until everything has been glossed over and then I can go ahead and do whatever the bloody hell I like' shit Albus!"

Amelia barked, "I've had enough of that to last 12 lifetimes. The reason we're here is because you were a deceptive bastard, and put my godson in the care of abusive people! Without bothering to check on him I might add, and prevented at the bare minimum Minerva, Andromeda, Auror Tonks, and myself from visiting him!"

Albus noted a temperature drop in the room, feeling the glacial glares of not only Amelia, and Nymphadora, but Minerva, Rolanda, Pomona, Filius and Poppy's as well. This wasn't going the way he'd hoped thus far.

Thinking on his feet he began, "Now, Amelia, I am aware that you are upset. However, you must understand I placed with his relatives for his own protection. There are blood wards surrounding that house that provide better protection than even you can. It is essential that remain with his aunt so that the wards may remain erect and he can remain safe."

Tonks snorted. "Safe from what Headmaster?! Did you're Merlin-damn blood wards protect him when those heartless bastards were starving him?! When they were beating him?! Torturing him?! Where were your so called 'blood wards' then?!" Amelia nodded.

"Auror Tonks is quite right, Albus. If as you say, there are blood wards– which I am sceptical of to begin with– they did nothing to protect him from the threat inside the wards. I will not allow you to place ANY child, magical or otherwise in the care of abusive people. Especially NOT my godson." Amelia's frigid tone spoke volumes of her opinions on the matter.

Not one to be outdone in such matters, Minerva was right on Amelia's heels, "Albus, I TOLD you the night that you left him there that they were the WORST sort of Muggles imaginable! I regret not taking him with me after you left and allowing you to keep me from him more than anything else in my life at the moment!" she paused for a moment to level him with a fiery glare, "If you think, for one bloody second that I will allow you to place Harry back there, knowing full well the fate that awaits him in that-that abomination you call a family, you have another thing coming!" she hissed, animagus form making it that much more realistic.

Albus paled some, he had expected Amelia and even Nymphadora to be enraged, that his trusted friend and deputy was so fired up...it did not bode well for his plans. Raising his hands in an attempt at a calming gesture, he tried to reason with Minerva.

"Now, Minerva, I understand, of course, that you are undoubtedly upset and angry with the recent turn of events. However, I do not believe that we have been exposed to the entire truth of the matter as of yet. It is perhaps best that I go and talk with Mr. and to negotiate arrangements and clear up any inconsistencies." he stated calmly, as though Harry's abuse was some student who'd gotten in trouble with a professor one too many times.

Amelia sneered, "Like hell you will! Albus, Harry will be coming under my custody if he so allows and if Merlin forbid he doesn't feel comfortable, then whomever he does feel comfortable with! But, under no circumstances will he ever set foot in that house again; if I have my way he won't even see their faces again! That is not up for negotiation."

Albus frowned seeing most of the people in the room nodding, except himself and Severus really it was everyone, still aiming to placate the people in his office, Albus was about to try a new approach, when an owl flew in, and dropped a Gringotts envelope on his desk. Frowning, but deciding to use whatever he could to stall for time, Albus opened the envelope.

Glancing over it, the old wizard promptly dropped it in shock. Seeing everyone looking at him, Albus cleared his throat and stated, "It would appear, Amelia, as though you will have some competition in gaining custody of ." he paused, "It would appear as though Narcissa Black is vying for custody of him."

And then of course, all hell broke loose in the office.

**(Hogwarts Hospital Wing 1030hrs)**

Harry was staring blankly at the ceiling when a knock came at the door, Tonks' head poked in. "Wotcher, Harry!" she said grinning slightly. Harry looked blearily at her, eyes coming back into focus. "Tonks!" he exclaimed in surprise. "I thought you were meeting with the other adults this morning?" he asked suspiciously.

Tonks chuckled as she walked over, and sat on the edge of the bed. "I am. The meeting doesn't require me to be there for…" she paused to check the time, before finishing "15 minutes. And that's just on Director Bones schedule." she added cheekily.

She eyed him more critically, "How are you feeling this morning, Harry?" she asked softly. Harry sighed, "I'm fine." he said shortly. Tonks frowned. "That's not a very good answer Harry, and you know it."

The raven haired boy said nothing. Tonks sighed, this wasn't going to be easy, Harry had more trust issues than Moody in some ways. And **that** was hard to achieve. There were easily visible bags under Harry's eyes, but she didn't mention them, as he knew they were there without her saying anything.

Sighing, Tonks gave him a sad smile, "I'll come back when the meetings over, ok Harry?" she asked. He nodded. With that the young auror rose and made her way to the door. As she was closing the door she heard Harry whisper, "Good-bye Tonks."

A small smile graced her features as she made her way to the fire place to flu to Dumbledore's office.

**(Beauxbatons Academy of Magic; France 0830hrs)**

Fleur Apolline Delacour was not having the greatest of mornings by any stretch of the imagination. Her dorm mates were as catty as ever, some accusing her of trying to steal their boyfriends'. Which was ridiculous, they knew she couldn't fully stop her Veela allure no matter how much she wished she could. Thus, as they had for the last 5 years, all the girls turned up their noses and made snotty comments about her and her race.

Fleur sighed. Two more years, then she would be out of here; the only person remotely kind to her of her own gender was Madame Maxime, say what you will about her height and heritage, but the woman was compassionate to those who were bullied. Not that she tolerated it within her school, rather she understood that students—despite her rulings—would still bully when she wasn't around.

Fleur had always been loyal to her Headmistress because of that as even some of the staff were rather disdainful in their talking to the young quarter-Veela. Fleur sighed recalling various instances in which different people had been cruel for different reasons, but quickly shook herself. There was too much hurt to take the time to dwell on it, all that would do was drown her in it, and she didn't need that this morning.

So Fleur made her way to the dining hall, with its many round tables and beautifully painted tapestries on the walls, from which the people in the tapestries smiled and waved, before finding a discreet seat at a table off to the side. She didn't want to give people a reason to bug her after all.

Fleur brightened slightly at the croissants and strawberry jam on the table, she had always enjoyed them. There was of course plenty of other food on the tables. Most students just wandered about and found a table with what they wanted before either sitting down or taking some and returning to their table. Fleur, however, was content to eat croissants as they were a favourite of hers anyways.

As she was eating her breakfast, Fleur glanced up for half a second – along with every other student – at the sound of the owls arriving with the morning papers/letters. Fleur went back to her food though; she'd only replied to her parents' letter the day before and thus wasn't expecting anything back for at least another two days.

Thus, the young partial-Veela was surprised when a beautiful, snow white owl landed in front of her. She blinked and addressed it slowly, "Est-tu à la bonne personne?" she asked. (ENG: Are you at the right person?) The owl merely cocked its head to the side, and Fleur could have sworn it was asking if she was stupid, before extending its foot. Fleur, uncertain, slowly took the letter tied to the owl's leg. Noticing it staring at her expectantly, Fleur gave it a bit of a croissant. That seemed to appease the bird quite nicely.

Looking at the envelope in her hand, Fleur was surprised to find that the letter was indeed addressed to her. 'Qui est-ce que sa peut-être de?' she wondered, bemused. (ENG: Who could this be from?)Without wasting any more time, Fleur opened the letter and, was promptly shocked to find A) It was written in English and B) _Harry Potter_ of all people was writing her.

'Comment est-ce qu'il me connais?' she marvelled. (ENG: How does he know me?) Ignoring that for the moment, Fleur flew through the letter rapidly, eyes soaking up the slightly messy text written there. After she finished reading it, Fleur set the letter down and sat back heavily in her chair.

Harry wanted to be her friend… for the exact reason that no one else wanted to be her friend. Fleur's mind flashed back to all of the times she had longed for a friend, and how even just the other night she had wished for a real friend. 'Bon Dieu! Que vais-je faire maintenant?' Fleur asked herself silently, unsure of what to make of this… situation. (ENG: Good God! What should I do now?)

Completely uncertain of what the exact answer to that question would be, Fleur looked at the owl before her and wondered whether it was Harry's or one of Hogwarts. The look the owl had given her earlier made more sense now though—it was English, her French wouldn't have helped in the least. Trying her best, despite her minimal vocabulary, Fleur asked the owl, "Should I reply to 'is letter? 'Ould zat bee 'elpful?" she asked. The owl seemed to nod. So, amused by its antics, Fleur decided that she may as well try. After all, it wasn't every day that someone asked to be your friend for the reason everyone else wouldn't be.

Although she didn't yet realize it, Fleur would later recognize this as the moment a tear-sized spot in her heart belonged to Harry Potter.

**AN:/ So what do you think? Was it actually worth the however many frickin months wait I put you through? (Probably not) Was my French completely awful? Seriously, comments, queries, questions, concerns, flames, favs, whatever; I read everything, even though I don't have the time to reply to all of you—heheh *bashfully scratches back of head* sorry about that by the way—But it all helps me hopefully improve the story. **

_**Next Time: What will Fleur reply? What is going to go down in Dumbles office now that they know what Narcissa wants/plans to do? What will Harry make of DRACO MALFOY's mother wanting to vie for his custody? Will Harry finally realize that he **_**does**_** have true friends even if Ron is being a douche nozzle? All this and possibly some other stuff I'll come with on the fly while writing, in the twelfth installment.**_

**~GGUC**__


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: / Hi folks, how've you been? Good? Well that's wonderful to hear! I'm sorry this always takes me so long to update…I swear that at some point in the distant-ish future I'll get better about it. Regrettably the next installment won't be until at least August due to my being otherwise engaged for the month of July. Which is part of what was kicking my ass to get this installment done and up, so it's kind of a win/lose thing…Sort of. Also I'm sorry if my shitty French offends anyone. Anyway, that's enough from me for now. **

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT, have NOT, and most likely NEVER will own Harry Potter, it's characters, locations, etc. **_

**(Headmaster's Office 1120hrs)**

"Narcissa _Black_," Amelia's voice was loud with indignation, as she spoke over the uproar that had come from the letter now on Albus' desk. "Wishes to try to take Harry into her care? Is this to imply that she is no longer a Malfoy? And why does she even think she has any rights to Harry's custody?"

Albus took several moments to arrange his response. "I know nothing more than what you do, Amelia. I'm afraid all that the letter said was that is interested in taking custody of and has gone to Gringotts for help in achieving that goal."

Minerva huffed, indignant. "Really Albus, you can't expect us to just stand here after everything that's gone on and believe that is everything the letter said? Do not try and keep your cards close on this, Albus, or by Merlin I will rip them out of your grip myself!"

Albus supressed a gulp at the menacing tone of his deputy, Minerva's emerald eyes were flashing dangerously, and Albus was all too aware of why. Minerva was defensive of any Gryffindor on the best of days. But to have someone doing something she deemed conspicuous towards an injured Gryffindor on a bad day? That was merely begging a slow, agonizing death to come.

Clearing his throat, Albus treaded as lightly as he could, "My dear," he began. "I assure you that it has never been my intention to make you feel as though I am withholding information from you. I am merely explaining that the letter said that is attempting to vie for the custody of ."

Amelia huffed, 'Enough of this nonsense.' She thought to herself agitated with the way Dumbledore seemed bent on conducting life. Silently, Amelia flicked her wand, summoning the letter from its place on Dumbledore's desk to her awaiting hand.

Albus, seeing the letter fly into Amelia's grasp, looked indignant as he spoke. "Amelia, I assure you there is no need to forcibly apprehend a letter of which I have already explained the contents!" The elder wizard strode towards Amelia only to find himself faced with Tonks' wand aimed between his eyes.

Smiling cheerfully at him, Tonks exclaimed, "Sorry, sir, but I'm afraid in matters concerning the judicial system of the Ministry I can't allow you to attempt interfering with Director Bones investigations." Mad-Eye who also had his wand pointed at Albus, snorted quietly.

Dumbledore stared at his former student baffled, "'Matters of the judicial system', my dear? This is a private affair to do with myself, , Mr. and , and not the judicial system of the Ministry." Albus had his eye-twinkle up full blast as he spoke.

Alastor bleated at this. Albus shot him an irritated look, but quickly concealed it as he looked back at the irate metamorph that currently had him at wand point. This was not going at all the way Albus had anticipated, and he was not pleased by that. Before he could take any further action though, Amelia was speaking again.

"'By request of the newly Ms. Narcissa Black, previously Malfoy, Gringotts would like to appeal to one Mr. Harold James Potter to meet with Ms. Black on the matter of his current guardianship. Gringotts would request that Headmaster Albus Dumbledore permit to take brief leave of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in order to meet with .'" Amelia read aloud from the letter before shooting Dumbledore a frigid glare.

"It would appear," Amelia spoke scathingly. "That Gringotts sent you the letter not to inform you of 's wishes, but to ask you to allow Harry to meet with her away from Hogwarts." Amelia pinched the bridge of her nose trying to calm her desire to slug Dumbledore in a rather unlady-like manner.

Minerva and Tonks were also glaring furiously at Albus. Based on what Amelia had said, the letter not only explained that Narcissa was no longer a Malfoy, meaning Dumbledore had directly lied to them all, but also that the letter was only addressed to Albus in order to permit Harry's leave from Hogwarts, not to get permission for Harry to be adopted as Albus seemed to imply.

Trying futilely to contain her fury, Minerva snapped, "Albus! How _dare _you! Not only trying to feign ignorance to Amelia's questions… Circumventing the law, acting as though the letter said nothing but—and not mentioning that Narcissa intends to meet with Harry!"

Albus, realizing now was the time for reparations, promises and backpedaling, quickly began to do so. "Minerva, my dear, I assure you it was never my intention to—"

Tonks, wanting nothing to do with his explanations, cut Dumbledore off, "I'm afraid that in spite of you intentions, you did infringe upon the judicial system, _sir._" Tonks' hair had turned a cold blue colour, and her eyes flickered between a dark brown and black.

Amelia, realizing that this was getting them nowhere at all, decided to take matters into her own hands and pointed her own wand at Dumbledore, "Albus, I would suggest that you do not continue in guarding your information regarding Harry's well-being lest you find yourself standing trial along with those bastard Dursleys." Her eyes flashed dangerously as she stared straight into his blue eyes. "That is not a warning Albus, that is a promise."

Several of the professors in the room shivered at Amelia's brutally frigid tone, even Snape could tell that Amelia meant serious business. A tense silence followed this declaration as everyone waited for Dumbledore to make a move. It was clear that escaping this situation was borderline impossible. Almost every professor in the castle was in the office, along with two senior aurors, and a well-trained newer auror.

Albus cleared his throat, his eyes no longer holding their usual twinkle, "I would suggest that we perhaps take a brief pause," he began. But that was the last straw for Amelia; she was not going to deal with this type of manipulation.

'You want to play your game, then do it on your own time.' Amelia thought sourly. "Albus," Amelia cut him off sharply. "I warned you that I was not to be trifled with; clearly you seem to believe yourself above the law by this point. Enough is enough, Albus. I hereby place you on probation as Headmaster of this establishment, and forbid you to have any further interactions with or his affairs. Failure to comply with these rulings will result in your residence in Azkaban."

The room went utterly still as Amelia's fierce declaration echoed through the office. Albus tried again, "Amelia, I understand that you are quite stressed given the current situation; however, the running of Hogwarts is not a part of the Ministry's jurisdiction and as such, you are not in a position to—"

Alastor spoke up at that, "Albus, you and I both know that's not entirely true. The rules state that you can't be removed unless it is deemed that you are of significant threat to the students or professors of the school."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at this, "Alastor, my friend, you would suggest that I am a threat to my students or staff?" he asked, the question, although calmly posed, was fully loaded.

"In this matter, I would." Alastor said gruffly. His electric-blue, magic eye whirling about the office, he continued, "It's evident not only from your desire to leave Potter with those things he had to call relatives, but from the manner you are keeping things from the staff. You're acting like a criminal, Albus." Moody's voice was harsh as he berated his old friend.

Albus was aghast by the outcome of the current meeting. He—Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin (first class), Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot—was being told that he could have no further contact with one of _HIS_ students! That he was unfit to run _HIS_ school! It was ridiculous! How could these people possibly think they knew better than him what was good for Harry?!

Deciding that it was time to set this group of confused witches and wizards straight about their belief that they knew what was best for Harry, Albus straightened and allowed the twinkle to leave his eyes completely. If Amelia and the others wanted a fight, then he would simply have to explain to them why they must leave this to him to take care of.

**(Beauxbatons Academy of Magic; France 0900hrs)**

Fleur gazed thoughtfully at the parchment before her. Fleur was completely lost, what was there to say to a boy in another country, who spoke another language, was 3 years her junior, a celebrity who hated his fame, and had just asked via a rather abrupt letter to become friends for the reason no one else wanted to be her friend? What was there she could possibly write to him that would be adequate as a response?

Fleur had been staring at the parchment for almost a quarter-hour by this point and still not so much as a drop of ink was on the page. 'C'est chanceuse que j'ai une période libre ce matin.' She thought to herself idly. (ENG: It's lucky that I have a free period this morning.)

Fleur bit her lip lightly with her top teeth as she pondered what to say, gazing to the left she scanned Harry's letter again. Of all the shocking things Harry had written to her, one line continually struck her the most.

'_I did not know I was famous until I got my Hogwarts letter, I didn't even know about the wizarding world until then actually_.' It was completely surreal to think that a boy so famous that all of Wizarding Europe and most likely the Western Wizarding World—if not the rest of the world in its entirety—knew about hadn't known a thing about their world until a year ago. Even more so that Harry apparently hadn't had a clue who he was!

'Comment est-ce que ça pouvait arriver?' Fleur wondered bewildered. (ENG: How could this have happened?) It was almost beyond the scope of imagination to think that Harry Potter hadn't known who he was to the wizarding world… hadn't even known what he was!

Fleur was already debating writing her father about the issue. How could Britain have allowed their hero to grow up not knowing who he was to the Wizarding World? Why would they have made it so he didn't know even about Hogwarts? Did they fear an infant growing into a dark lord? Fleur worried her bottom lip with her teeth as she thought on it. It was more than a little peculiar for someone like Harry Potter to acknowledge that he didn't know about the Wizarding World prior to his Hogwarts letter.

Part of Fleur had to wonder, why would the Britain Ministry have opted to leave Harry with a Muggle family? Not that Fleur had any issues with Muggles it was just bizarre to think that wizards and witches in Britain would leave their hero with Muggles to grow up not knowing the first thing about their culture, their world.

Fleur shook her head, causing her silvery blonde ponytail to swish softly back and forth behind her. Fleur knew that she had to respond, especially because her curiosity was already getting the better of her; driving her to distraction.

'Mais… quoi d'écrire à Harry? Il a seulement douze ans, même qu'il fait semblent d'être plus âgé.' Fleur was going nuts trying to straighten her mind out, when suddenly a thought struck her. (ENG: But, what to write to Harry? He's only twelve, even if he acts like he's older.)

Finally picking up her quill, Fleur dipped the fine tip into her pot of black ink and began her response to Harry's letter. Fleur finished not half an hour later, to which Hedwig—who had not left Fleur's side since her arrival with Harry's letter that morning—happily excepted the response and took to the skies. The quarter-Veela was startled by how eager the snowy owl seemed to be to return to its master.

**(With Narcissa)**

Narcissa was sitting in a booth in the back of a cafe in Muggle London, sipping a hot cup of Earl Grey tea, not a usual activity for a pureblood to be certain; however she felt a change of scenery was fitting for the new change in her life. Contrary to popular belief—and her late mother's wishes—Narcissa did not abhor Muggles the way most purebloods did, like Lucius and Bella…

Narcissa bit her bottom lip lightly at the painful memories that always came from thinking of Bella. Bellatrix Lestrange was not the same woman that Narcissa had grown up following around. Tears bit at the corners of Narcissa's blue eyes, it was never easy to think of her two older sisters.

Narcissa had grown up following them around, trying to be just like them. It had been twelve years now since she had last seen Bellatrix, and longer still since she'd seen Andromeda. 'It's probably more than fifteen, maybe twenty years ago now.' Narcissa thought remorsefully.

A thought struck Narcissa at that moment, 'I'm no longer a Malfoy… and mother and father have died, as have Aunt Walburga and Uncle Orion making Sirius head of the Black family… Bella is in Azkaban… No one is going to try to stop me if I go to see Dromeda!' Astonishment struck Narcissa as she suddenly felt freer than she had in decades.

The thought of seeing Andromeda again drudged up a memory Narcissa had worked extremely hard— using every occlumency book, scroll and tomb she could get her hands on—to forget, right to the surface of her mind.

_Narcissa had been only 14 as she peered through the cracked door in her childhood home at her parents and Andromeda in the living room. Her loving big sister's brown eyes had been fierce, blazing with indignant rage at their parents. Long brown hair flowing down her back, sharp features made sharper in Andromeda's anger. _

_Narcissa had jumped and barely held in a high pitched, startled squeak when Bellatrix placed a hand on her shoulder. When Narcissa had seen who it was, Bella put a finger to her own lips making a shushing gesture; the pair of them looking on at the scene as their sister battled their parents. _

_The words of the argument range harshly within Narcissa's memory, "I will not marry some greedy, perverse, overbearing, typical pureblood male!" Dromeda had yelled in Druella, their mother's, face. _

_Cygnus, their father, had yelled harshly at her, "Don't you raise your voice at her, young lady! You are a daughter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, and you will act like it! As Head of this part of the family, you WILL abide by my rulings!" Spittle had flown from their father's mouth into Dromeda's scowling face, but Dromeda did not even twitch. _

"_And if I don't?" Andromeda asked; voice dangerously low. There was a gleam in her elder sister's eyes that frightened Narcissa. Andromeda was always of a temperament that was extremely difficult to enrage, quite the opposite of Bella, thus Narcissa was unaccustomed to seeing Andromeda act in such ways. _

"_If you won't obey your father," Druella began voice cold with anger. "Then we will take this to your Uncle Orion and you will have absolutely no choice in the matter, as he is the Head of the entire Black family!" The screeching quality to her mother's voice at that moment reminded Narcissa of her Aunt Walburga. Merlin she hated the way that woman screeched!_

_However, Andromeda had apparently decided she was having no part in this vision of their parents. A vision in which Andromeda was to marry Richard Nott— a rather snobby, arrogant, Slytherin from Bellatrix's year at Hogwarts. Nott, not that much older than Andromeda, was completely the opposite personality wise. _

_Where Andromeda was loving, patient and kind, Richard was cold, brash, and arrogant. He was of a breed Narcissa herself did not like, although she was aware that her parents intended to marry her off to someone of that type. It was simply the way pureblood life was conducted. Bella had been informed only half a year ago that she would be marrying Rodolphus Lestrange in a matter of months._

_Narcissa's thoughts were interrupted though, as Andromeda seemed to be done with whatever was going on in the other room. Andromeda squared her shoulders, lifted her head so her chin was held high and proud, dark eyes glittering with bravado and courage, rose-petal lips in a thin line that would threaten Minerva McGonagall's, Andromeda spoke with a strong voice. _

"_I will not marry that foul pillock, mother. There is nothing you or any other member of this family can do to change that. Theodore Tonks has already asked me to marry him once we finish school. And I've said yes." With that, leaving not only her parents, but Bella and Narcissa stunned in shock, Andromeda strode purposefully out of the room before marching up the stairs, presumably to her room. _

_A tense silence prevailed until Bella gasped out softly, "The __**mudblood**__?! She…Dromeda wishes to marry that MUDBLOOD instead of an upstanding member of pureblood society?!" there was an astonished urgency in Bella's voice that worried Narcissa, but even at 14, Narcissa knew the shock on her eldest sister's face was mirrored on her own._

_Narcissa was absolutely still as she listened to Bella's words, unable to be certain of what she was thinking. Bella always had a penchant for saying things her parents wanted to hear even if she didn't always agree with them. Chewing her bottom lip, Narcissa chanced a gaze into the main parlor where her parents were finally in motion. _

_Druella tore out of the room, Cygnus on her heels as they stormed to the stairs. Bella and Narcissa bolted after their parents, burning to know what was going to happen. The four of them got the shock of their lives when they arrived at Andromeda's room. _

_The door was open, revealing Andromeda's usually well maintained, organized room, in a state of bareness that left Narcissa with a distinctly cold feeling. The lights were off casting shadows about the room, the room was painted deep green elongating the shadows even further. The window was open, letting the wind flap the floor length curtains. The room was utterly bare. If Narcissa didn't know it was lived in by her sister she might have guessed it was a guest room. The only sign it had been inhabited was a piece of parchment on the bed. _

_The four of them stood in the doorway utterly still, and Narcissa couldn't stop the salty tears that started to pool over her eyelids as her 14 year old mind realized what was going on. It was just like what cousin Sirius had done only a year and a half earlier. Andromeda had run away. _

_As a sob broke out of Narcissa, Bella pulled her little sister into her arms. Narcissa allowed herself to cry in Bella's arms, letting her elder sister shelter her from the harshness of reality as their parents' muttered cruel words of distain and anger. Narcissa knew Bella was crying too, she felt the light drops of salty water plopping gently onto her head. A steady beat in their now chaotic lives. _

Narcissa shivered as she remembered Andromeda's departure. It had been so hard afterwards; the loss of one daughter spurring her parents to trap her in a pureblood marriage even younger. It was not even a year later when Narcissa found herself engaged to Lucius Malfoy, two years her senior. At the age of 15 Narcissa was engaged, and she was married by 16. Draco had been born when she turned 19. That was the only good news for Narcissa; the contract gave her until she was twenty to become pregnant.

Bella also changed. Nothing would ever be the same with Bella after Dromeda left them. Narcissa's eldest sister became withdrawn for a time, closing herself off from everyone. However, only two months after Bella had shut down, something far more sinister emerged from the depths of Bella's rooms; something in the form of the woman who would become the notorious Bellatrix Lestrange.

The woman who came out of Bella's rooms was not the sister Narcissa had grown up with; the one Narcissa knew and loved. There was darkness in Bellatrix's eyes, a cruelty and hatred, that hadn't been in Bella's. Bella had always been capable of great rage, but she had never been cruel. Narcissa had wept for the loss of her sisters; for while her parents were thrilled with Bellatrix, Narcissa longed for Bella. And though Cygnus and Druella had been content to pretend Andromeda had never existed and to blast their middle child off the family tree, Narcissa's heart couldn't do it. She, at the age of 14, was incapable of such coldness.

Narcissa shook herself, and was surprised to find a lone tear rolling down her cheek. Narcissa wiped it roughly away, glancing around to ensure no one was watching her. There was no use in thinking on such memories now, what she needed to do now was go find Andromeda, not waste away thinking of what she couldn't change. There was a lot of damage in needed of repair, but at the moment none of that mattered. All Narcissa could feel within herself was the need to see her sister.

**(Halls of Hogwarts 0900hrs)**

Neville had been wandering the castle for half an hour now, wondering what to do about finding Harry. On the one hand Neville wanted to just ask around until he found out where the raven haired boy was, but on the other hand, Neville got the feeling checking McGonagall's office and the Hospital Wing were the best places to start.

Neville was currently on the fourth floor, two floors above the Hospital Wing, and three floors from McGonagall's office. The round-faced boy was contemplating his options when suddenly he heard yelling. Gazing around, Neville realized that he was in front of the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office. Neville winced.

'I wonder whose yelling in the Headmaster's office…?' Neville pondered, unable to make out the words being said. Neville was about to continue wandering when a voice behind him halted his progress.

"The Nargles seem to have wrenched the friendship of the cat and the bee." The voice was dreamy in quality, so much so Neville wondered if there was really anyone there. Turning around, Neville found himself faced by a petit Ravenclaw girl. She had straggly, waist-length, dirty blonde hair, very pale eyebrows, and protuberant eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look. The blonde had stuck her wand behind her left ear for safekeeping, and wore a necklace of Butterbeer caps around her neck.

"The— what's a Nargle? And what cat and bee?" Neville asked after a moment. The blonde girl smiled serenely at him, Neville idly thought she might be mocking him.

"Nargles are dreadful things really, always running amuck causing mischief." Her voice had a tone to it that both intrigued Neville and left him with a sense of unease in his stomach. Somehow he knew that, whoever she was, this Ravenclaw was different from anyone else he had or would ever encounter.

"Er, right. Um, sorry but… who are you?" Neville asked slowly, uncertain whether she would actually give him her real name; for all he knew this whole meeting might just be a horrible prank on him by some Ravenclaws.

She smiled a lopsided smile at him and said, "I'm Luna Lovegood, Neville of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom."

Startled by the now named Luna's introduction, it took Neville a moment to process what had just happened. 'Lovegood…' he thought. 'I know that name from somewhere.' Seconds later Neville remembered where. 'The Lovegood's live near the Weasleys! Ron mentioned it at some point last year…' Neville recalled.

"You live by the Weasleys!" Neville exclaimed aloud. The blonde blinked her ever-dilated eyes once before nodding.

"Yes, Ginny and I grew up playing together…" Luna was silent a moment before adding, "She hasn't got much time for me now though; she has gone to greener pastures of new, older friends." Neville winced at that. He was all too familiar with the outsider feeling.

Deciding that he might as well try asking, Neville awkwardly spoke, "I'm sorry about Ginny…she'll come around though." Pausing, Neville added "I, er, I'm looking for Harry. You don't know where he is, do you?"

Luna smiled happily at him, a glow in her unfocused eyes, "Harry Potter is always easy to find, just follow the influx of Nargles!" Before Neville could respond, Luna grasped his hand and began to tug him towards the staircase leading down towards the third floor.

**(Great Hall of Hogwarts 0845hrs)**

Ronald Weasley was not having a good morning. Thus far he had been hexed nearly 30 times and it wasn't even 9 o'clock yet! And it was all because of stupid Harry Potter and his damn fame! Ron was fuming; no one would have cared if he'd stopped being Granger's friend—which he had by this point—but because it was Harry bloody Potter then everyone and their uncle's sick dog cared.

To make matters worse McGonagall had chewed him out in front of his whole family! Ron scowled as he recalled his professor's anger, stomping angrily down the hallway Ron idly wondered why McGonagall even cared. It's not like it was the first time a student had had a falling out with another.

'Stupid Potter; he's always getting special treatment from the professors!'Ron fumed. There was nothing in this world that could justify this to Ron. Why should Harry get special treatment when Ron didn't? After all, hadn't he, Ron, gone with Harry last year to help with the stupid stone?!

'And yet, it's only bloody Potter getting all the attention! Oh sure, ignore the bloke almost killed by a giant chess set, but praise the ground that git walks on!' Ron yelled in his head. 'It's not fair! Not only does Potter get all the fame but he has all kinds of money and gets to play Quidditch too!'

Ron would have continued his mental rambling only then he saw something peculiar; a Slytherin entering the Hospital Wing; and not just any Slytherin either: Daphne Greengrass. The girl known as the 'Ice Queen' of Slytherin within his year at Hogwarts; Ron's scowl deepened.

'What's a snake doing going into the Hospital Wing?' the more he thought on it the more convinced Ron became that there was only one possible explanation. "That bloody wanker!" Ron cursed aloud.

'Potter's been sneaking around with a bloody snake?!' Ron all but screamed in his mind. A dark look entered Ron's eyes as he realized just what he could do with that information. And the only thing that was on his mind now, especially given the events of the morning, was revenge.

'Just you wait, Potter! I don't care how much gold you've got, no Gryffindor will want any part of you after they find out that you're in cahoots with the snakes!' There was an almost sinister cackle in Ron's mind as he thought this. Harry may have tanked his reputation, but Ronald Weasley would not take such actions sitting down.

**(Random Hallway on the 3****rd**** Floor of Hogwarts 1100hrs)**

Hermione sighed to herself as she walked through the hallways of Hogwarts for the twelfth time in the last hour. She didn't have any classes left before lunch and was far too worried to think about even school work or books at the moment. Harry, her first and best friend in the world, was lying alone in a cot in the Hospital Wing and she had another hour left before she could go see him!

This was, of course, the reason Hermione was only pacing back and forth on the first, second and third floors; the second floor being where the Hospital Wing was located. She knew it was irrational, but Hermione felt by staying closer to the Hospital Wing itself she could somehow help Harry through this even when she couldn't physically be in his room.

Hermione chewed her bottom lip, 'What if he's all alone? What if he's in pain and I'm not there for him?! Those-those bastards might have killed him before he even got to Hogwarts! Oh Harry, please be okay!' she thought worriedly.

Hermione had, unknowingly, come to a stop while she was worrying about Harry's condition, and whether he was going to be okay. She knew that Madame Pomfrey was an excellent medic…but the way Harry had looked last night, and this morning…Hermione was unused to seeing her usually strong, brave, loving friend that way. She was used to his personality being so strong that she didn't notice his height or how skinny he was. Now of course that was a fact that haunted her nightmares.

'How could I be so stupid? I didn't even notice how worn out and beaten down Harry's body is! He…How did Harry do it though? How can he keep living even when he was so horribly abused?' Hermione demanded in her mind. The words echoing through her brain as though it were any empty cavern.

Hermione shivered as, unbidden, the image of Harry crying out in pain flashed through her mind. Tears pricked at Hermione's eyes as she thought of an even tinier Harry being thrown about and beaten down by large hands. The image wouldn't vanish no matter how hard Hermione tried to make it, even thinking of different arithmetic problems she'd learned back at in primary school didn't help. Not even trying to recall all the details from _Hogwarts, a History_ didn't help.

The bushy haired witch nearly jumped out of her skin when a voice behind her spoke, "Hermione? Are you alright?" Hermione whipped around with a startled squawk.

Hand going to her heart Hermione was relieved to find it was only Neville behind her. "Neville," she gasped breathless. "Don't sneak up on people like that!"

Neville had the decency to flush, "Sorry about that…I, Hermione are you alright?" Neville ventured clearly able to see the red rimming around her brown orbs and thus already knowing the answer. Hermione was silent before speaking.

"I'm…I'll be fine Neville." She paused. "But thanks for asking." Hermione added after a moment. Neville frowned a little but said nothing.

Hermione, not knowing what else to do or say questioned, "What brings you here Neville?" this yielded an even darker flush on Neville's still slightly pink cheeks. This was because, unbeknownst to Hermione, Neville was actually just on his way up to Gryffindor Tower after having spent the last two hours with Luna Lovegood.

Not that Neville was embarrassed to be friends with Luna, Neville wasn't the type to care about popularity or if the blonde girl was slightly strange, rather Neville was embarrassed by the fact he had spent two hours with a girl. Alone.

Finally Neville replied, "Um, I was going to Gryffindor Tower…what are you doing here Hermione? Waiting for someone?" he guessed, trying to change the subject.

Hermione, oblivious to Neville's predicament and obvious change of subject, replied slowly, "I'm not exactly waiting _for_ someone, per say…" she glanced at the floor before finally admitting what Neville had been unaware he was trying to find out all along. "I—Madame Pomfrey said I had to wait until lunch to go see Harry again."

Neville, startled, asked, "Harry's in the Hospital Wing, then?" this caused Hermione to slap a hand over her mouth and look rather alarmed with herself.

"Oh God!" she gasped, "Neville, promise me, _PROMISE_ me that you won't tell anyone, please!" Hermione rushed out. Neville, taken off guard by her sudden urgency nodded.

"Of course, Hermione, I wasn't going to tell anyone. I was just wondering is all." Neville answered eyes wide. Hermione sighed softly.

"I'm sorry Neville. I don't mean to be so boorish… I'm just worried about Harry is all. He'll be fine though, Madame Pomfrey has assured me he'll be fine…"she trailed off again, apparently getting lost in her mind.

This was fine with Neville as he, himself, required time to digest the information he'd just received, albeit unintentionally. 'So Harry is in the hospital then…but why? What happened to him, I mean Ron couldn't have actually bested Harry in a duel! Could he?' Neville wondered.

Shaking himself internally Neville decided to save those thoughts for later. There were other more pressing matters to figure out at the moment given that, if Hermione wasn't allowed, then he certainly wouldn't be able to visit Harry until noon anyways. 'So…how did Luna go from saying how easy it was to find Harry to us suddenly being out by the lake? And why didn't I notice that until now…' Neville wondered. A part of him wanted to think Luna meant to keep him away from Harry, but at the same time Neville couldn't help but think that wasn't what Luna had done at all.

Hermione spoke then, jarring Neville out of his thoughts. "I should probably go see whether Madame Pomfrey will let me in early…" Neville blinked once slowly before speaking hurriedly.

"Can I come with you?" he asked rather louder than he intended to. Hermione jumped slightly as his voice was louder than she'd been expecting.

"I, I suppose so Neville…I mean, you already know he's in there and all…but you'll have to get it cleared by Madame Pomfrey before you can actually see him." Hermione said glancing around uncertainly.

Neville nodded and motioned for Hermione to lead the way. The brunette girl blinked before slowly leading Neville to the stairs to the second floor. Today was certainly turning out to be different than she'd been expecting.

**AN:/ So how was that? What are the thoughts on Narcissa's background? Also, I want opinions here, do you guys want Bellatrix to be under some kind of spell or some such thing where she's not actually as evil/psychotic as cannon made her out to be? Or would you rather she really is just a cold, cruel, insane Death Eater at heart?**

** All favourites, alerts, reviews, flames, etc. are appreciated and read—even if not all are responded to—especially since well 1)I suck at updating fast and you guys are the most awesomely patient readers ever and 2) Because this is hardly award-winning quality writing. But your guys input helps me get better—or at least I hope it's been getting progressively better. **

_**Next Time: Well, we'll certainly need to get back to poor Harry who's still lying in the Hospital wing, as well as finish out this part of the showdown going on in Dumbledore's office. Plus, what's Ron going to do? And how will the rest of Hogwarts react? Not to mention Neville needs to figure out just who Luna Lovegood is and why she distracted him. So much stuff to finish, so little time. **_

**Until August, **

**~GGUC **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:/ I am SO SORRY this took so long. I know you've all been very patient about waiting and for those of you who are still waiting for an update in my other Harry Potter story its coming I swear. That aside, the main reasons this took so long are 1) I was away for July and therefore nothing was going to surface then anyways and 2) August and this month have been a mess. I digress though that I will try, but most likely not succeed to be faster in updating. At the bare minimum enough that it isn't 3 bloody months later. As I said I'm REALLY SORRY, and I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

_**Disclaimer: No I do not own Harry Potter the characters, places, spells, etc, etc. **_

**(Hogwarts Hospital Wing** **1100hrs)**

Harry stared at the ceiling. What was he doing? It wasn't as though he deserved the kindness being bestowed on him. He was just some nobody freak before Hogwarts why should that be any different now? His own blood relatives hadn't wanted him. How could anyone else possibly want what even his own family hadn't?

Harry gazed at his arm, it was still wrapped in gauze from any number of previous injuries, but he couldn't help the itch he felt to tear away the gauze and do something to reinjure it. Harry felt his fingers twitch a little, just wanting to hurt because deep down he knew he was supposed to. Surely even the Dursleys must have had some kind of reason to hurt him? There must be a reason he was supposed to hurt… there had to be.

Harry's eyes glazed over as he reached toward the wrappings of gauze over his left arm. He knew he could pull them off, he knew that if he took them off he could do what he was supposed to and cause himself to hurt, but would he be able to get the bandages back on? Harry hesitated as the thought crossed his mind.

Frowning he realized that the likelihood was slim. 'But maybe I could do it well enough that they wouldn't notice the change…' Harry mused. But looking closely at the expertly done wrapping, Harry groaned. There was no way he'd be able to make it look that convincing on himself with only one arm to do it.

Harry wondered though if he couldn't make himself hurt somewhere else…or maybe in a different way. 'I could move the injuries that are wrapped so they hurt…' he thought, emerald eyes glazed over as he sunk into his mind; a deep sense of guilt changed Harry's mind though.

'I can't do it. Not after all the work that Madame Pomfrey and everyone put in setting the bones and everything. Ugh!' Harry felt confined laying there in the hospital bed, wanting to do what he knew deep down he should, but at the same time he didn't want to upset Tonks, or his newly found godmother, or the professors that had gone out of their way to find him after Ron…

Harry flinched. 'Ron… How could I be so _stupid_? Of course he hates me! It's only reasonable to hate something like me… Why Hermione still seems to want to be around me…I don't know. Stupid, freakish things like me; she deserves so much better. I don't deserve to be being treated for anything. I deserve to be in pain.' Harry mentally berated himself.

Again, emerald eyes flickered to the wrappings around his skinny arm. 'It would be easy enough… maybe just whacking it off the crossbar on the bed…' Harry mused. Logic left Harry's brain behind in favor of a fervent need to punish himself for being a nuisance to everyone. Slowly Harry lifted his arm, he knew he could do it… but what if Madame Pomfrey walked in…

Harry glanced quickly towards the door as though he expected the hospital matron to materialize as a result of his thought. Seeing the closed door unmoving, Harry's attention returned to his arm and flickered between it and the solid metal crossbar of the bedframe.

Pulling himself into an upright position, Harry turned and raised his arm slightly. 'You deserve this,' the voice in his head hissed cruelly. 'You've only ever caused trouble and gotten people hurt or killed. Your parents, Hermione; everyone you love only gets hurt. The Dursleys were right to punish you.'

Harry, in a desperate attempt to stop the voice in his head, raised his arm and slammed it down with all the force he could muster against the crossbar. A dull _thud_ was heard as his wrist connected with the crossbar, and Harry let out a gasp of pain. But it had worked. The voice had stopped. And to Harry, that was all that mattered. Cradling his wrist with his other arm, Harry squeezed his eyes shut and let the pain become his central focus.

Harry bit his lip to hold in a rather loud, 'Bloody hell!' he could feel wanting to escape him. Eyes tightly shut; Harry breathed in deeply and let the pain seep through him. This was what he needed, Harry thought to himself. A good bout of proper punishment for all the trouble he'd caused. Besides, Harry knew that he hadn't broken anything—he had enough experience with braking bones to know the difference.

A loud crack near him startled Harry, his eyes flying open but before he even had time to react something jumped at him. All Harry saw before the thing leapt was two giant, tennis-ball green eyes, and Harry heard it let out an inhuman wail.

**(The Tonks Household** ** 1200hrs)**

Andromeda Tonks was sitting at the kitchen table in the rather comfortable kitchen of the Tonks household, flipping through the Daily Prophet and snorting at the ridiculousness of it all. Having grown up in a pure blood family, Andromeda was all too aware of the way the Prophet worked. It disgusted her if she was honest with herself, but she read it anyways just to get a vague idea of what all was going on in the world.

Ted always insisted on having the Muggle papers in too, which cause Andromeda no grief as Ted got free subscriptions as a result of his job, plus it was interesting reading the Muggle perspective on events that had actually been the result of magic.

A sudden ringing of the doorbell caused Andromeda to jump slightly, her hand grasping her wand out of habit. Shaking herself slightly out of her momentary reflex, Andromeda relaxed her grip leaving her wand in its holster before standing and going to the door. When she arrived at the door however she was greeted with a visitor that had her reaching for her wand, stunning spell already on her lips.

There before Andromeda was a woman she hadn't seen in nearly two decades. Her sister: Narcissa Black-Malfoy. Andromeda's immediate reaction was to grasp her wand, assuming her sister had come to fight, but she stopped when Narcissa held up her hands, no wand in either one and yelped, "Don't attack!"

Andromeda hesitated but kept her wand in her hand. "What are you doing here?" she demanded, trying to think of any reason Narcissa would've come that didn't involve something terrible. So far Andromeda was coming up blank.

Narcissa sighed softly, hating that she understood why her elder sister was acting the way she was. "May I come in Dro— Andromeda?" Narcissa asked, deciding against using the childhood nickname as they were hardly on the best of terms.

Andromeda set her jaw, "Not until you tell me what you're doing here." Andromeda replied flatly.

Narcissa sighed, "The explanation is rather long for the doorstep." Andromeda still didn't budge an inch. Narcissa winced internally, clearly it would've been in her best interest to have at least written her elder sister somewhere in the last 17 years.

Deciding there was no way around it, Narcissa pleaded softly with her sister. "Dromeda, please, I know you don't have any trust in me, understandably so, but please I mean you no harm." Narcissa could feel the tears pooling in the backs of her eyes that wanted to spill out, but she held them back. If she let herself cry there would be no stopping anytime soon.

Andromeda herself was finding it hard to keep up her cool front before her younger sister. It had been so long since she had seen her, and while Andromeda of course read all sorts of things about the 'esteemed' Lucius Malfoy, there was rarely mention of her sister and when it was present it was usually just a single sentence referral. Such as 'And alongside the charming Mister Malfoy, was his notoriously beautiful wife, Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy.' nothing to tell Andromeda how her sister had progressed in life; aside from marrying that twat Malfoy—most likely by their parents command.

Narcissa, when Andromeda didn't reply decided to go for the only other tactic she knew Andromeda would have to accept as the truth. Taking a deep breath and holding her wand—which immediately put Andromeda on edge again—Narcissa spoke, "I, Narcissa Elyon Black, swear or my life and magic that I did not come here with the intent of harming my sister, Andromeda Black-Tonks, or any of her family, so mote it be." Narcissa wand tip flared white with the oath, and just to reinforce the oath she murmured, "_Lumos_" and her wand tip lit up.

Andromeda, dumbfounded by Narcissa's actions, lowered her own wand. Obviously Narcissa wasn't kidding about being there for some non-threatening reason. Narcissa spoke again, softly. "Now may I please come in Andromeda, I would really rather not talk on the doorstep."

Slowly Andromeda nodded, and stepped to the side, allowing the younger of the two women to enter. Narcissa, grateful, smiled a little at Andromeda and stepped through the doorway into the entryway. It was cozy for sure, a light in a tasteful fixture hung above them, the walls a beige-tan colour, a closet with white doors to her right, and a picture of Andromeda, her husband and daughter on the left wall; nothing overly spectacular but nothing un-tasteful to be certain. It fit with Andromeda, Narcissa decided as she looked around for a moment; warm and comforting.

Now on auto-pilot, Andromeda led Narcissa to the kitchen and flicked her wand to set the kettle on to boil. She still remembered Narcissa's preference for tea rather than pumpkin juice or coffee even after all the years gone by.

Turning back to Narcissa, Andromeda gestured for her to have a seat at the kitchen table. Narcissa obliged and sat gracefully in the chair. Andromeda held in a nervous laugh at how her sister even sat like a pureblood still. Andromeda herself was considered to be graceful, which was largely due to her upbringing, but she and Bellatrix had always known that Narcissa was the most graceful.

Andromeda pulled out a chair and sat across the table from Narcissa. "You still haven't told me why you've suddenly decided to come and visit." Andromeda said, eyes staring directly into Narcissa's searching for even the slightest give away. Not that she expected there to be one, the Black family was notorious for making sure nothing was given away in their own facial features while being able to read anyone else's like a child's story book.

Narcissa did not quiver under the intense stare of her sister's brown eyes, but that didn't mean it didn't give her the desire to look away. Narcissa had always found both of her sisters capable of tearing down her ability to hold a glare or look; more so the two of them than even their parents. Regardless, Narcissa cleared her throat and decided how to start.

"The first thing you need to know, Andromeda, is I'm no longer Narcissa Malfoy." As those words left her mouth Andromeda let out a gasp.

"You mean that you've divorced—" Andromeda began, but Narcissa cut her off before she could even finish the question.

"Yes, I divorced Lucius, contrary to what many people will be lead to believe." There was a hint of annoyance in Narcissa's voice, but Andromeda was more interested in why—and how—Narcissa had divorced Lucius.

It was not a common thing by any stretch of the imagination for the woman to be the one to start the divorce in a pure blood marriage. Especially not what, as far as Andromeda knew, had been an arranged marriage; as arranged marriages were usually impossible to get out of without someone dying.

Andromeda couldn't believe that Narcissa had actually done it; and after so many years! It was unprecedented, and bold. Actions that, so far as the elder of the two had known, Narcissa was never one to do.

"I… What changed?" Andromeda asked finally, unsure how to ask the questions she really wanted to after being so long estranged from her sister. Narcissa shook her head lightly and responded quietly.

"Nothing changed except my awareness that I had the ability to do so." There was a note of melancholy frustration in Narcissa's voice that caused Andromeda to frown.

"Mother and Father left you a loophole?" Andromeda asked, slightly incredulous at the notion. Narcissa let out a ghost of a laugh; there was no humour in that laugh, only the tired, weariness of someone who had been forced to live in harsh conditions too long.

"You and I both know Muggles would start zipping around on brooms before that would've happened, Andromeda." Narcissa said flatly. Andromeda sighed, she hated to admit it, even after being so long estranged, but she knew that Narcissa was right. Their parents loved them, but only so long as they behaved as perfect pureblood daughters should.

"So what _did_ happen?" Andromeda asked. Narcissa smiled wanly, clearly amused by whatever had occurred.

"Sirius things occurred." Narcissa responded. Andromeda blinked the answer far too vague for her liking.

"'Serious things occurred'?" Andromeda questioned. "What exactly does 'serious things' entail?" Andromeda was thoroughly confused by what her sister was playing at. What was the point of telling her about the divorce and everything else if she wasn't going to say _how_ she'd managed to pull it off?

Narcissa blinked, "Well generally a trip to Azkaban for the signature." She said wryly. Suddenly, Andromeda's face flooded with comprehension as she realized what Narcissa had actually said as opposed to her own interpretation.

"Sirius?! You went to see Sirius for this?!" Andromeda exclaimed, shocked. Narcissa nodded, startled by her elder sister's outburst.

"Yes of course, to nullify the marriage contract I needed the permission of the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House Black. And since Aunt Walburga, Uncle Orion and Regulus are all deceased that leaves Sirius as the Head of House for the Black Family." Narcissa stated bluntly.

Andromeda slowly nodded. That did make sense, although for _Sirius_ of all people to have become the Head of House Black… well it was certainly not what Andromeda would've gambled on in her youth, especially given Sirius' status of being expelled from the family tree, much like herself.

A thought struck Andromeda suddenly, "What about Draco?" she questioned aloud. Narcissa flinched slightly, which told Andromeda most of what she needed to know anyways.

"I…Andromeda surely you must realize the amount of political sway Lucius has in the Ministry?" Narcissa asked, to which Andromeda nodded. Narcissa continued, "Even though I do love Draco more than anything, I…with the amount of sway Lucius has in the Ministry I would be _**extremely**_ hard pressed to ever win custody of Draco." There was sadness deeply imbedded in Narcissa's voice that Andromeda flinched at; she hated seeing her little sister in pain.

"What if you gave up his secrets?" Andromeda asked. "Surely there must be at least one thing he's done that would irrefutably land him in Azkaban?" Andromeda was hoping desperately that was true.

Narcissa shook her head forlornly. "Not anything that wouldn't get me taken right along with him. Besides, you know that even with the marriage annulled I can't disclose his secrets due to the blood magic involved in the marriage ceremonies of any pureblood."

Andromeda resisted the urge to groan, because she certainly _did_ know. There were a great many parts to any pureblood marriage, however, perhaps the most crucial to most families was that in which blood was exchanged between two finger pricks of the groom and bride. It was to ensure the loyalty or at the bare minimum the lack of betrayal by the joining member of the family—namely the bride. The magic was of an ancient variety, old Celtic and Latin dialects were intoned during the spell and the blood bound the spouses to keep each other's and the family's secrets indefinitely. Even the ending of the marriage did not nullify those spells.

Andromeda winced in sympathy for her sister. Even if Narcissa had been willing to risk Azkaban time of her own to get Lucius arrested, she was physically incapable of divulging any truly heinous secrets without essentially committing suicide.

Narcissa seemed to be lost in her own thoughts for the moment before Andromeda spoke, "You still haven't told me why you have come here, Narcissa." The elder of the pair pointed out, snapping Narcissa out of her thoughts.

"I…Andromeda, I'm sorry. About… everything that has gone on between us because of our parents, and your decision to marry Ted, and my marriage to Lucius; truly I am. I... I want my sister back." Narcissa's declaration was quiet, but Andromeda still heard it. And the declaration left her breathless and with tears in her eyes.

Forgetting all her previous inhibitions, Andromeda stood and pulled Narcissa into her arms, fiercely embracing her younger sister for the first time in 17 years.

**(Hogwarts Hospital Wing 1115hrs)**

Hermione and Neville walked through the main doors into the Hospital Wing and frowned, it was strangely quiet inside. "Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione asked aloud, hoping the matron would be in her office. There was silence for a moment before the pair heard a rustling of papers inside the closed door of the hospital matron's office.

The door opened before either students could do anything Madame Pomfrey stepped into view, "What is it child?" the matron asked, eyeing Hermione with a combination of anxiousness and weariness.

Hermione for her part flushed a little at Pomfrey's look, but spoke nonetheless, "I-Neville wants to see Harry, Madame." The matron turned a scrutinizing gaze onto Neville, who seemed to visibly shrink under her stare.

"It is ultimately up to who he decides to see whilst under my care during the times he is allowed visitors, . However, in 's case it is more specifically that while I myself have no complaints, barring the amount of excitement is exposed to, but rather that I am uncertain whether will be willing to see any of his dorm mates so soon." responded carefully, avoiding mentioning the incident.

Hermione bit her bottom lip as she pondered Pomfrey's declaration. Bluntly stated, Hermione didn't think Harry would have any problems seeing Neville. Frankly Harry treated Neville better than any of the other boys in their dorm did. Hermione knew that, and so did Neville. Hermione glanced at Neville and saw that he was looking rather dejectedly at the floor; undoubtedly it hurt him to think Harry wouldn't allow him to visit.

Steeling her resolve, Hermione looked Madame Pomfrey directly in the eyes and said, "Harry would want to see Neville." It was a bold statement, Hermione knew that, but the brunette also knew her best friend well enough to be sure he would be thrilled to see that at least one boy in his dorm genuinely cared about him. And the fact that of the other four it was Neville who came to his aid wouldn't surprise him in the least.

Hermione noticed Neville's head shoot up as he stared at her in shock. Clearly he hadn't expected her to come to his defence so quickly and with such certainty in her words.

Pomfrey sighed and spoke bluntly, "Regardless of your certainty , I am still going to have to ask of his feelings on the matter." Hermione stared defiantly at the matron but did not utter a word as the woman turned to shut the door to her office, intending to go speak with Harry.

felt her lips twitch a little as she walked towards the door to Harry's room. She had to admire 's certainty in her fellow Gryffindor even if Poppy in no way condoned talking to a professor so boldly. However, being friends with Minerva, Poppy was all too aware of Gryffindor tendencies to be defensive of their own, or any loved ones.

'That being said, the treatment of the Gryffindors towards Harry certainly isn't proving the usual tendencies to still be true.' Poppy thought bitterly as she grasped the handle of the door into Harry's room. Knocking swiftly, she opened the door.

**(Hogwarts Library 0930)**

Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott entered the library in silence, contrary to their usual free flowing conversations. However, like many Puffs, the two girls were deep in thought about their actions, or rather _in_actions in their case, towards a certain Harry Potter.

Having been verbally torn to shreds by not only their Head of House but also a former Hufflepuff, now Auror, and an Auror that Susan knew personally at that, was not an experience any of the Hufflepuffs had enjoyed. And that didn't even take the amount of punishment they'd been doled out into account. Not that Susan or Hannah felt it was undeserved. Sure, they were unhappy at the monumental catastrophe of their house's points standing, but they both accepted deep down that they and their house mates deserved it for how they'd been treating Harry.

'At least we were part of the 19 students that didn't outright harass Harry…' Susan thought idly to herself, grateful for small mercies. Undoubtedly her 74 house mates who had admitted to tormenting the raven haired hero would be serving some harsh detentions in the near future. Susan winced while thinking of how badly Harry had been treated most of the year.

'I can't believe we just let it happen…Merlin didn't I ever listen to anything Auntie taught me about bullying?' Susan mentally slapped herself. The red head was all too aware how angry her Aunt Amelia would be with her for not helping Harry out when he was being bullied.

Hannah too was mentally berating herself as she thought back on the events she'd witnessed between her house mates and Harry. 'Why didn't I ever help him…? Harry's always been so nice to me and all the Hufflepuffs…how could I have ever believed he was the heir to Slytherin?!' Hannah shouted in her mind.

Shaking her head in aggravation with herself, Hannah frowned deeply. 'Not only that…but none of the prefects did anything for Harry either! They're supposed to watch out for students who are younger than them! So why didn't any of them stop the others?! Were we all really so blinded by fear and prejudice towards Parselmou—Parseltongues,' Hannah mentally corrected. 'That we forgot about what being a Hufflepuff stands for?'

Tonks' words echoed in Hannah's head. '_This isn't a house to be proud of anymore, not if you're all willing to toss a young boy to the dogs, without any proof, just because he can talk to snakes._' Hannah shivered. She hated how much the former Hufflepuffs words affected her. Hannah didn't even know the metamorphmagus, but her words had stuck Hannah deeply.

'She's right,' Hannah thought mournfully. 'We all threw Harry to the dogs just because he can talk to snakes and we needed someone to blame…None of us even bothered to ask him what he said to the snake…' Hannah winced as, unbidden, a memory came back to her.

'Sweet Merlin,' Hannah thought incredulously. 'Harry even tried to explain and apologize and we _still_ didn't give him a chance!' Hannah felt shame colour her cheeks, and chancing a sideways glance at her best friend since childhood Hannah knew Susan was thinking the same thing.

They had screwed up; badly.

Before either Susan or Hannah could voice their thoughts to one another, they heard voices speaking amongst the bookshelves. Male voices, male voices they recognized as their classmates.

"I swear it's true! Potter's been sneaking around with a snake!" they heard Ronald Weasley exclaim. There was barely a moment pause before another voice eagerly replied.

"No way," Susan and Hannah were about to be relieved when the response continued. "What Slytherin would befriend _Harry_?! Surely not Malfoy?!" Susan and Hannah scowled as they recognized the second speaker as Ernie. The duo locked eyes and silently made a decision; they may have failed Harry for months now, but they weren't going to do it again. Not now.

Stepping around the bookcase into view, Susan and Hannah saw Ron reply, making huge arm gestures, "It's true! I saw him with Greengrass! The two of them are sneaking around together I swear!" Ernie, along with the other boys at the table whom Susan and Hannah recognized as Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas looked at the redhead, floored.

Before any of the boys could keep talking Susan snapped, "Shut up Ronald!" All four boys stared at Susan, shocked. None of them had ever witnessed Susan talking to anyone in such a manner.

Hannah mentally grinned, 'Oh yeah, Suzy's angry. These guys are in for it now.' Hannah knew from experience not to get her redhead friend riled up or there would be hell to pay.

"Oi! What do you mean, telling me to shut up!?" Ron all but shouted, earning a loud_ SHHH_ from the general direction of 's desk. Ron coloured slightly, but did not look any less outraged.

Susan fixed Ron with her fiercest glare, all the other boys winced; this didn't look good. "Ronald Weasley that's your best friend you're spreading rumours about! It's bad enough the rest of Hogwarts feels the need to treat him like troll dung! He doesn't need it from his 'best mate' too!"

Ron's mouth dropped and his face turned redder, but not with embarrassment. "Hah! I'm not friends with that glory hound! Bloody wanker trying to get attention all the time and now sneaking around with a filthy snake! No self-respecting light wizard or witch associates with someone like that!"

Hannah cut in before Susan could ream the idiot weasel out. "How dare you! Harry's been nothing but kind to you from the beginning, and he's never done a single attention seeking thing in all his time at Hogwarts! Unlike some people," Hannah narrowed her eyes on the redheaded boy. "Harry doesn't go looking for attention. And you repay him for his friendship by backstabbing him and spreading rumours about him?! You, Ronald Weasley, are the foulest cretin I've ever had the misfortune of laying eyes on!"

And with that Susan cut across addressing the still stunned boys, "And you three!" she snapped, causing the other boys to jump. "How dare any of you sit here and listen to this tripe as though it has any kind of truth to it! Seamus and Dean, you're Harry's roommates! I would've hoped you'd know enough about him to know Ronald is trying to stir up rumours! And _you_!" Susan levelled Ernie with a glacial glare. "After everything you've already done to Harry; after everything Professor Sprout and Auror Tonks said this morning…You have a lot of nerve continuing on in this dung about Harry!"

Whirling around, Susan grasped Hannah's hand, "Come on, Han. Let's leave these arses to their bigotry and lies." Hannah cast one last scathing look at the group of boys before turning to storm away with Susan.

"Yeah!? Well at least I don't always believe the famous people over the truth!" Ron called after them, Susan felt her blood boil. Whirling around, the redhead girl drew her wand and pointed it at the rapidly paling Weasley, who immediately began fumbling for his own wand.

Hannah watched stupefied as Susan pulled her wand on Ron; Hannah knew Susan's temper all too well, but even she hadn't been expecting Susan to draw her wand! The other boys at the table like Hannah were also stunned at the usually polite and gentle redhead Hufflepuffs behaviour.

Susan, mildly amused by Ron's caliber as a wizard—that being extremely low given he still didn't have his wand out and she could've killed him by now if she wanted—was mostly enraged by Ron's audacity to insinuate that she only told him to lay off slandering Harry because Harry was the Boy Who Lived.

Ron, finally grasping his broken wand, moved to aim it at Susan but the second it was in his hand Susan snapped, "_Expelliarmus._" Ron's wand flew straight into Susan's outstretched hand as she kept her wand levelled at the boy. Ron paled.

Susan spoke in an eerily calm voice. "I should hex you for saying I only care about you insulting people and spreading rumours because of their fame," she paused. "But I won't." Ron visibly relaxed. Susan had to stop herself from scoffing at him.

"This time." Susan continued, causing Ron to tense again. "However, let me catch you pulling dung like this again, and you'll wish I had only hexed you. Kapeesh?" Ron gulped but nodded. Susan tossed his wand onto the far end of the table—she wasn't stupid enough to put it where he could reach it before she left.

"Come on, Han. We've got better things to do then listen to these ladies gossip." Susan said. Hannah, still staring at her friend, nodded before starting after Susan. Oh yes, things had definitely started to change in Hogwarts. Hannah idly wondered how Harry himself would react to the changes.

'I hope Harry doesn't get mad at us for seeming to switch sides all of a sudden…' Hannah mused. 'Not that I could blame him if he did… it's not as though Susan or I have ever done anything to prove our loyalty or friendship to him.' Hannah's thoughts were interrupted by a voice calling from behind them as she and Susan strolled through the corridor, having left the library.

"Bones!" the voice was male, but not any of those from the group of boys she and Susan had just terrorized. Both girls halted their steps and turned to face the voice. Hannah vaguely registered Susan grasping the hilt of her wand, obviously still on edge from the encounter with Ronald.

However, when they turned around the girls were faced with none other than Cedric Diggory. The fifth year's figure was rather imposing in contrast to their own short statures, but Susan looked up at the boy and politely spoke, "Hello Cedric; was there something you needed?"

Cedric, seeming to be a little out of breath, said, "Actually I wanted to talk to you, well both of you really, about what just happened with Weasley back there." Both girls stiffened slightly, Cedric was, after all, a prefect. They really hoped they weren't about to cost their house even more

Cedric, oblivious to their fears, spoke, "I know you're upset about what happened with Harry, I am too, and frankly I find it disgusting what Weasley tried to pull back there." Susan and Hannah blatantly stared at the fifth year; apparently they weren't about to lose points their house didn't have. Good.

"I just wanted to say I thought you two handled the situation really well, and I'm sure Tonks and Professor Sprout would be glad to know their words weren't falling on deaf ears. And I think Harry would be happy to know he has some people on his side…especially if his own house mates seem to be deserting him." Cedric declared, giving them a charming smile.

Hannah blushed at the praise; it wasn't often that a 15 year old boy praised two 12 year old girls on their ability to deal with bullshit. Hannah wondered whether Cedric was making an effort to ensure the Puffs were being more reasonable about Harry.

Susan for her part just smiled shyly, all the anger having poured out of her Susan was mostly just embarrassed to have been seen so angry by one of the upper years. Although, Cedric didn't seem to mind her behaviour in the situation at all, rather he seemed quite satisfied with the outcome.

"Thanks, um, how much were you there for?" Susan asked tentatively. Cedric grinned at the girl, aware that she probably wondered if he was going to get them in trouble, he decided to sooth those concerns.

"Most of it, but if you hadn't intervened I was going to do it myself. That prat Weasley shouldn't be talking about Potter that way. It's bad enough the rest of Hogwarts are being awful to him, Harry doesn't need his supposed best mate spreading dung too." Cedric's brow creased in irritation at Ron's behaviour. Cedric really wanted to do something to the Weasley boy, as Cedric was a true Hufflepuff and thus valued loyalty and friendship above almost all else. To someone like Cedric, Ron's actions were nothing short of criminal.

Susan meanwhile unconsciously nodded at Cedric's point. Ronald Weasley was a prat. 'Honestly, who does he think he is? Spreading rumours about Harry to try and cause more trouble. Besides, I have classes with Daphne Greengrass, and there is _no way_ she is hanging out with anyone other than Tracy Davis and Blaise Zabini. Greengrass doesn't even interact with the other Slytherins when she can avoid it, let alone any other houses!' Susan couldn't comprehend how Ernie could be so short sighted as to believe Weasley's story when Ernie also shared classes with Greengrass and would be more than aware of her isolated tendencies. Ernie's inability to accept Harry's innocence was starting to aggravate the redhead girl, so to distract herself she zoned back into what Cedric was saying.

"…I have no doubt one of the two of you will be a great prefect when you reach fifth year. After all, Professor Sprout especially values the traditional Hufflepuff mentality, which is essentially what you two just did." Cedric finished with another charming smile. Susan smiled shyly back, feeling colour rising to her cheeks at Cedric's compliment on their standing up for Harry.

"Thank-you, Cedric, that's really nice of you to say." Hannah said, saving Susan from having to come up with something. Susan was just glad Hannah had been listening to Cedric's spiel about prefects; one of the many pluses of their friendship was that whenever one got stuck on something the other was almost always there with the solution or a way out of the problem.

Cedric waved off Hannah's thanks before stating that he had Quidditch practice to go to but was glad to have managed to catch them beforehand. Polite good-byes were exchanged before Hannah and Susan continued on their ambling trek in the general direction of the Hogwarts grounds. The girls often went to visit a secluded spot they had found the previous year whenever they needed to think or discuss more private matters.

'Their spot', as Hannah had dubbed it, wasn't too far from the greenhouses; only a little past through some bushes and such before arriving in a small clearing. Within the clearing was a massive Weeping Willow—not at all like the Whomping Willow that students actively avoided on the main grounds—and the spot the pair sat was underneath the canopy created by the Weeping Willow. The huge sections of drooping green provided more than adequate cover from both the weather and prying eyes; the slight partings between the leaves leaving criss-crossing patterns of sun to leak through the otherwise shady spot.

Hannah and Susan were both most content to come to the spot and think in silence, especially with everything that had been going on at Hogwarts. The pair was still in mild shock that so many people had been treating Harry with contempt and mistrust because of the idea of him being the Heir to Slytherin. Not that they were much better. Even if they hadn't been outright antagonistic towards the raven haired Gryffindor, they certainly hadn't done anything to help him before today.

Guiltily Susan realized that if it weren't for Sprout and Tonks coming in and ripping the Hufflepuffs a new one, she most likely wouldn't have paid any mind to Ronald being deplorable in his role as Harry's supposed 'best mate'. Susan desperately hoped that Harry wasn't going to have to deal with hearing Ron spread rumours about him. However, Susan didn't hold out much hope for that given the Hogwarts rumour mill.

Gently moving aside one of the long, flowing branches of the Weeping Willow and holding it so Hannah could enter their hide-out first, Susan stepped under the canopy and let the curtain of leaves fall behind her, leaving Hogwarts students and their rumours behind. For now it was time to sit and take the time to truly question themselves and what they had been doing.

**(Harry's Room; Hogwarts Hospital Wing 1110hrs)**

Harry let out a startled yelp as his eyes locked with the massive ones above him, and for a single second Harry lay on the bed, stunned before recognition kicked in. "Dobby!?" Harry exclaimed in bewilderment as the tiny elf continued to wail and sob on top of him.

"Oh great and wonderous Harry Potter sir! Yous be punishing yourselfs but the great Harry Potter sir must not be punishing himself! That's be being for elves, sir!" The creature paused to lift its hand and started to hit himself. Harry sprang into action grabbing Dobby's wrist and speaking.

"No! No Dobby don't hit yourself, please!" Harry requested, stilling the elf's arm as best he could, but Harry was struggling with it now that his own injuries were wrapped up. However, the attempt to stop Dobby was enough to give the elf pause.

"Oh great and wonderous Harry Potter sir, yous be being too kind to Dobby! Dobby knows Dobby should be beings punished—" Harry cut Dobby off.

"No Dobby. No I…Dobby please don't do that anymore, it's not…" Harry let out a slow breath as he tried to find the right words to explain this to Dobby without upsetting the house elf any further. Harry took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Dobby, what I did isn't the same thing. You see I was punishing myself for an actual valid reason, but you haven't done anything wrong Dobby. Dobby I want you to promise me you'll stop hurting yourself like this. Please?" Harry asked, his own emerald orbs meeting Dobby's larger, now tear-filled ones.

"Harry Potter sir! Yous be being too great!" Dobby wailed launching himself into an extremely startled Harry's arms and sobbing into his chest. Harry stared down at the bundle of elf and ragged clothes on his chest and slowly, uncertainly brought his own arms around Dobby's back in an awkward embrace.

"It's…it's okay Dobby…" Harry paused before awkwardly saying, "Let it all out…" Harry was fairly certain he'd heard that last part in one of the movies he'd overheard the Dursley's watching from in his cupboard.

Regardless Harry was glad for the distraction from the benignity of his room in the hospital. Even if it was a house elf sobbing openly on top of him, it was nice to be able to help someone else again instead of having everyone constantly wanting to make sure he was okay, Harry just wasn't used to having anyone care, and all the attention made him rather uncomfortable. This, being able to stop Dobby hurting himself…Harry hadn't realized how much he missed helping people in the last few days.

**AN:/ So how was it? Was it worth the wait—okay that's rhetorical. It wasn't. However, I would love to get any kind of feedback you guys have about it. What did you think of the interactions with Cedric, Hannah, Susan and Ron? Was it too much in one chapter? What about Andromeda and Narcissa's conversations? As always reviews, flames, favourites, alerts and alike are all much appreciated. Again, I'm sorry this took so long to get up for you guys. **

_**Next Time (or eventually): Will Madame Pomfrey discover more than just Harry in Harry's room when she enters? What would she make of Dobby's presence? Will Neville get to see Harry? How will he handle the sight of Harry bandaged from head to toe and the knowledge of what caused it? Will Daphne hear about Ron's rumours? How will the Ice Queen react to suggestions of her 'sneaking around' with the Gryffindor Golden Boy? Where will Narcissa and Andromeda's tentatively mending relationship lead them? What of the other Black sister? Will the idiot author FINALLY finish out the scene in Dumbles office so readers can move on in life? All that and then some still to come. **_

_**Thanks for reading despite my taking forever to update, **_

_**~GGUC**_


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:/ So…um, yes I'm alive, no I haven't abandoned this story, and I'm really, REALLY sorry this took so long. It's only been like 4 months…shit. Sorry. I don't really have a good reason, well not one I'm sharing with the internet anyways. Thank-you to all of you who have kept up with this story despite my sluggish pace! Also, for those of you reading my other 2 stories, **_**Harry Potter and the Day it All Changed **_**and **_**Hannah-Marie What?!**_**, I am working on it and they are both due to be updated hopefully sometime soon-ish. Hopefully. I make no promises. That aside, let's get on with this chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter, any of the characters, locations, spells, etc. If I did we'd probably still be waiting for book 2 to come out. **_

**(With Daphne 0930)**

Daphne Greengrass had been sitting in the library, attempting to find some peace and quiet after the earlier events of the morning, but it was difficult to do when there was so much going on in her head. After all, it wasn't every day that one learned that Harry freaking Potter was laying in the Hospital Wing looking for all the world like death as a result of, to her at least, unknown causes. It was infuriating in a way.

Not only that but Daphne couldn't even ask anyone but Potter about it because of the oath. 'Bloody oaths complicating things.' She swore internally as she tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

The usually icy Slytherin was having trouble remaining calm in the face of what she had seen; it wasn't every day one saw the hero of the Wizarding world, whom they had heard stories of almost since birth, laying in a hospital bed looking like they had been hunted and nearly killed in a brutal battering attack. It churned Daphne's stomach.

Worse still, there was the fact that people, students really, would start to wonder and ask questions if Harry Fucking Potter suddenly disappeared for seemingly no reason…although it was possible the Weasel and Granger would know why, and both would most likely be harassed for answers.

Daphne rolled her eyes, Granger would never give up anything on Potter or where he was, the Weasel however was known to tell embellished tales of whatever the trio had allegedly done. He was a main source of the rumour mill when it came to Potter, Granger usually only said anything to deflect the most ridiculous of the rumours spreading. So, blue eyes flashing, Daphne realized that if she wanted to know what happened she was either going to have to talk to Potter directly or Granger. There was no way a professor would give any of this up, well except for Lockhart.

Lockhart would be useless in this though; Daphne knew exactly how the rest of the staff viewed the buffoon, there was no way they would tell him of all people about Potter's condition if it could be avoided. Hell, they had Potter hidden in a side room Daphne hadn't even known about, that meant that—theoretically that is—no one could just waltz in and see Harry's condition. It was a good strategy, one that bellied the severity of Harry's condition and situation, but Daphne knew it wasn't full proof. Her own inadvertent actions had proven as much.

So Lockhart was out…but if she was going to try for Granger she was going to have to be more cunning than ever, because any wrong move could result in the oath taking not only her magic but her life.

'This is going to test everything I have going for me…Good thing I'm one of the more adept Slytherins of my year…Still though, Granger will be hard to crack.' Daphne thought wearily.

She, Tracey and their good friend Blaise had rapidly figured out who they thought could be potentially formidable within their year and had decided that in Slytherin they were essentially it; Draco was an idiot, and the rest of their housemates followed him blindly. Ravenclaw was often formidable, but they decided Padma Patil and Terry Boot were most formidable in their year.

Hufflepuff had been easy, Susan Bones was not to be trifled with and her friend Hannah Abbott seemed rather formidable in her own right. None of the males in their year's Puffs seemed at all dangerous or intelligent—sheep really, much like the majority of the Wizarding world. The hardest to place had actually been the Gryffindors. Granger was a dead giveaway, as the other Patil and Brown were both utter airheads. The boys were where the dilemma was.

While Ronald Weasley and Seamus Finnigan were easily dismissed, Dean Thomas was an unknown as the boy hadn't displayed much in their first few weeks. However they had later decided the boy, while not stupid was nowhere near a threat to them. Neville Longbottom had caused some debate as, although Tracey and Blaise had both stared at her incredulously, Daphne felt Longbottom had more to him than he appeared to. Her father had always spoken of the Longbottom family as being one of good integrity but also well versed in magic. She doubted Neville was any exception.

And then there was Potter. And Daphne would be damned if he hadn't been the hardest to place. On the one hand, saviour of the Wizarding World kind of meant they all had certain predispositions towards how they felt he should, or rather how they assumed he would act. However, Potter defied a lot of those on a daily basis. He was not brash and crude like most of his housemates, nor did he seem to be some kind of genius like Granger.

Bluntly put, Potter seemed so…average. But there was something else, none of them had been able to place it, but there was some other quality to him that just made Potter seem like the type of person you didn't want to be on the wrong side of. So they had decided to remain wary of him as best as they could, but even an entire year later none of them were any closer to figuring the boy out and it was infuriating.

And now Daphne knew this information about him, or rather his current state of being, but couldn't share it with either of her friends. But going through Granger? That wouldn't be much easier. Granger wasn't the variety to give up information on Potter and Potter was the same way about Granger. Plus there wasn't even a guarantee the girl-genius knew about this yet.

Before Daphne could contemplate any further however, she heard voices from a nearby table; a group of boys from her year. 'Think of the Weasel and he shall appear, ugh how disgusting.' Daphne thought seeing the red head gesturing wildly to his peers, all of whom appeared enthralled in his story.

'It figures that Potter's in the Hospital Wing and the Weasel is already starting rumours, nothing short of what's to be expected.' The Slytherin thought wryly, noting the consistency with Ron's previous behaviour.

Daphne would have usually just left them to go about their stupidity, but given what she'd seen she was curious what the Weasel was spewing out this time. Hiding behind the other side of the shelf from the boys, Daphne had no trouble hearing Ron's overly loud voice. The first thing the dark haired girl heard nearly made her gasp.

"I swear it's true! Potter's been sneaking around with a snake!" Ron exclaimed loudly, clearly trying to convince the other boys of the validity of whatever previous statement he had made. Daphne, peeking through the gaps between the books, narrowed her eyes at the red headed boy.

'Potter hanging around with a Slytherin? Right…so Weasley is going to blame Potter's absence on my house then? Oh Weasel, you _really _should think before you speak.' Daphne thought darkly, knowing that this information would be easily used to convince her house to torture the idiotic boy. She wouldn't even have to manipulate anyone.

The other boys expressed their disbelief at Ron's claim, clearly not believing Harry Potter would ever associate with any of the 'evil' Slytherins. Daphne almost snorted when one boy questioned if it was Malfoy. The girl rolled her eyes; even she knew Potter would rather poke his own eyes out before spending time with Malfoy.

It was Ron's next statement though that sealed his fate in Daphne's mind. Ron, gesturing wildly with his arms retorted to the boys, "It's true! I saw him with Greengrass! The two of them are sneaking around together I swear!" Daphne's blood boiled as soon as the words left his mouth.

'How dare that imbecile! He dares suggest that I'm 'sneaking around' with Potter!? Oh that was a bad move Weasel, prepare to die.' She thought darkly, but before Daphne could react another voice entered the scene: a female voice.

"Shut-up Ronald!" Daphne blinked. Susan Bones just shut down Ronald Weasley's fake story. 'What in the name of Merlin…why is Bones of all people getting involved? Trace or Blaise, or pretty much any Slytherin, I could understand…but Bones?' Daphne peered towards where Susan was and her brow furrowed even further.

'Bones _and_ Abbott? What's going on…why are they stopping the Weasel from digging his own grave by spreading more rumours?' Daphne thought bewilderedly. It didn't make sense, she had never even had a conversation with either of the Puffs outside of Susan making a brief comment to her and Tracey while they were waiting for the sorting to start in first year.

The unseen brunette continued to watch the scene playing out before her eyes, rapidly realizing that it was not her that was being defended, but Potter. 'That explains it. They must be friends of Potter's somehow—' Daphne's thoughts stopped abruptly when Susan spoke to Ernie McMillan.

'What does she mean Sprout and an auror talked to the Puffs? What about?' Daphne scowled, she was a Slytherin dammit; and Slytherins did not let Hufflepuffs know more about what was going on than they did.

Daphne was both surprised and a little impressed when Susan didn't hesitate to draw her wand. It was a Gryffindorish show of bravado and anger, but at the same time Daphne was well aware that Susan knew she could take Ronald Weasley down easily. Picking a fight that she knew she could win was actually almost Slytherin of Susan; almost.

Personally, Daphne would've found Weasley again later when he was alone and demolished him. Frankly, she was still considering it. However, watching how easily Susan humiliated the redhead, the hidden girl was fairly certain that it would be a waste of her time and skill to lower herself to actually bothering with the disgrace to wizardry in front of her.

'Honestly, he can't even pull his wand out.' The brunette thought exasperated by the low quality performance.

When the encounter ended the Slytherin hurriedly hid herself with a notice-me-not charm that her father had taught her over the summer, as she didn't want to be seen by the swiftly departing Hufflepuffs, especially the currently pissed off Susan Bones.

Smirking slightly, Daphne sent a quick stinging hex at the still fumbling Weasley's groin, eliciting a loud yelp of pain before disappearing.

'Much better.' The brunette though, blue eyes glinting with amusement as she left the library, already shifting her thoughts to how she was going to get Tracey and Blaise to help her turn all of Slytherin against Ronald Weasley before lunch. Not that it would be difficult.

**(Tonks Household 1230hrs)**

Andromeda and Narcissa stayed in their embrace for a long time, both apologizing profusely for the years missed. Narcissa eventually pulled away to wipe her eyes and slowly the pair sat back down and allowed silence to prevail.

After a few minutes, Andromeda spoke, "What will you do now?" she asked gently. Narcissa sighed, resting her head against her hands before replying.

"I…Dromeda, I've-I've vied for custody of Harry Potter." Narcissa said quietly. Andromeda gaped at her sister, believing she must have misheard her.

"Y-You've done what?" Andromeda asked, scarcely believing her ears.

Narcissa's lips twitched as she raised her head to properly look at her flabbergasted sister, "I know the feeling, but you heard right. Sirius…when I had him sign the document releasing me from that blasted marriage…he asked me to look after Po—Harry for him." Narcissa corrected, having become accustomed to referring to the boy as Potter from living with Lucius.

The elder of the pair leaned back heavily in her chair. "That's quite a move, Cissy…but I have to ask, what claim do you have other than what Sirius requested?"

The blonde sighed, "That's the interesting part. Dromeda, I know you l-left before I found out, but we're related to the Potters rather closely. It turns out mother's other sister, Dorea Black, married Charles Potter. They're James Potter's parents and Harry's grandparents. So while not exceptionally close, we're—well, _were_ James Potter's cousins."

Andromeda once again found herself gaping at her younger sister. "James was our cousin? Does Sirius know this? Did James?" Narcissa shook her head.

"No…I didn't see Sirius again after I found out…and then L-Lily and James died…" Narcissa trailed off unsure what else there was to say. Andromeda reached across and gently placed her hand over her sister's, much like she had in their childhood days.

"I'm sure James must have known, after all, why wouldn't he if his mother was a Black? Even if she married a Potter all Black's are at least a little proud of their lineage, even if we don't always agree with the family values." Andromeda smiled a little at that, knowing that even she was not afraid of acknowledging her lineage, even knowing what the Wizarding world thought of it.

Pulling her thoughts together, Narcissa spoke again, "I suppose you're right…Although why he and Sirius didn't make that knowledge public if James knew is beyond me."

The elder sister's brow furrowed for a moment before she spoke, "Perhaps James didn't want to be associated with any Black _other_ than Sirius." She offered. "After all, other than Sirius, none of us were particularly loved by the rest of the school even if only by virtue of being Slytherins. Ted was terrified of me for years before he talked to me." Andromeda added, laughing a little.

The younger couldn't help the feeling of guilt that settled into the pit of her stomach. Narcissa winced; she had missed so much of Andromeda's life simply because she'd allowed her parents to control her. She and Bella both had.

Andromeda tilted her head to the side and looked at her sister quizzically, Narcissa's expression had turned… forlorn when she had mentioned Ted, she wondered why. "Where have you gone, Cissy?" she prodded gently.

Narcissa's blue eyes searched out her sister's dark brown ones, dark brown eyes that were looking at her with concern. Concern Narcissa didn't feel she deserved. Narcissa shook her head lightly before speaking.

"I was just thinking…I, Dromeda I haven't been there for you, _wasn't_ there for you when you needed me most. I just…I let father and mother control me." Narcissa laughed harshly. "I was never as brave as you were, Dromeda. I-I couldn't face them the way you did." The blonde shook her head.

There was silence as Andromeda tried to digest what her sister had just said. "You…" Andromeda started before stopping and shaking her head. "Silly girl," she murmured, causing Narcissa's head to snap up.

Andromeda continued, "I never wanted you to follow me; I knew the path I was setting for myself meant leaving the family behind. I knew that it would hurt you too, but I was selfish enough to take it. I knew, Merlin, Cissy did I know how much it would hurt you and Bella" Narcissa flinched a little at the name. "if I left, but I did it anyways because I couldn't stand it anymore. I couldn't take the idea of having to spend the rest of my life in a loveless pureblood marriage. You think me brave Cissy, but I am actually selfish. You're far stronger than I am Cissy, you stayed despite my fleeing, and you endured." Andromeda shook her head gently, locking eyes with her sister.

"You did what I wasn't strong enough to, Cissy. You became the perfect pureblood daughter that mother and father wanted." The sisters both had tears in their eyes now, as they were finally realizing just how the other had been viewing the situation.

Taking a shaky breath, Narcissa spoke quietly, "We…B-Bella and I, that is, we cried for you when you left…We didn't really know what else to do. Bella she…she became so withdrawn…but then she changed. She stopped being Bella. I-I don't know how else to put it, but it was like Bella died in the next few months, and Bellatrix was born." Narcissa said.

Flinching as though she'd been struck, Andromeda replied after a moment, "I…Cissy, I can't make up for what I put you and Bella through…Merlin, I can't even begin to say anything that would fix that. But…but I need you to know that I mean it when I say that I am truly sorry for what I put you both through. I never wanted that for you…but it's like I said, I was selfish enough at 16 that I left you both anyway. I missed you both terribly Cissy; I didn't stop crying myself to sleep for months. Ted was worried I was suffering from depression and made me go seek help at 's for it."

The insight caused Narcissa to reel slightly. Andromeda had become…depressed? And as a result of leaving she and Bella for Ted? Narcissa resisted the urge to snort, it was true then. None of them had gotten out of that incident unscarred.

"I never really managed to pull out of my melancholy until I got pregnant with Nymphadora…" Andromeda said. "She was one of the best things that ever happened to me…I think you'd love her Cissy. She's got some of Bella's sense of humour in her…and more clumsiness than I can account for in the last two generations of Blacks."

There was a small, warm smile on Andromeda's lips as she spoke of her daughter that wrought a twang of jealousy in Narcissa's heart. She loved Draco, truly she did, but she had never been able to reach him, to impart on him the proper conduct of a Black. Instead her son seemed to be all Malfoy, and for that she would never forgive Lucius Malfoy. The bastard had all but stolen her child from her and it was like a hot iron poking her heart every time she thought about it.

Narcissa remembered when Andromeda used to smile with that warmth at her. It was a long time ago now, but Narcissa would forever remember the warmth of Andromeda's smiles when she would comfort her after their parents were particularly harsh with them. Of the three sisters, Andromeda had always been the most gentle.

Bella had always been fiery, and quick to anger. However, she was also fiercely loyal and would defend those she cared about with her life. Bella had been Narcissa and Andromeda's protector all through their time at Hogwarts together until Andromeda had left, but by then Bella had already graduated, so it was just Narcissa and Andromeda still at Hogwarts anyways.

Unlike Bella, Dromeda had always been the one to comfort Narcissa, or even Bella when the girl would admit to sadness. Dromeda was the heart of their trio. She was the voice of reason, and patience. When someone hurt any of them, Dromeda did not respond in outright anger and vengeance, but rather soothed their pained hearts with warm smiles, soft words and loving embraces. Only later would the formidable witch secretly attack the perpetrator. Never once getting caught but making it so, while no one could prove it, everyone knew who had gotten to the unfortunate wizard or witch.

And then there was Narcissa herself, who had found that, while her elder sisters protected and comforted her, Narcissa, was the strategic master of the three. Both Bella and Dromeda were quite capable and good at strategy, but that was the area in which Narcissa excelled. Politically and tactically speaking, Narcissa simply won out over her sisters. So while they protected her, Narcissa carefully maneuvered any opposition the trio had to the ideal circumstances to crush them.

Together the three Black sisters were a force to be reckoned with, and had been known to raise hell on anyone who crossed them. However, time and family matters had worn upon the three and thus their reign had ended with Bella's graduation and Dromeda's departure from the family.

Shaking herself from her wandering thoughts, Narcissa spoke, "She sounds like quite the handful." There was a smile in her voice as she spoke and Narcissa knew Andromeda had heard it as her sister laughed.

"You have _no_ idea. Not only did she have Bella's humour, but, I assume you're aware, Nymphadora is a Metamorphmagus. Let's just say she got a lot of use out of her unique abilities growing up." Andromeda said, chuckling slightly as she remembered some incidents her daughter had caused.

Narcissa couldn't help the smile that graced her lips as the topic turned lighter, she had no doubts there was still plenty of things they had to work through, but for the first time in forever, Narcissa felt like they were going to be okay. They may never get to be the Black sisters again due to Bella's disappearance in favour of Bellatrix, but at least she and Andromeda were finally starting to mend.

**(Hogwarts Hospital Wing 1115)**

Harry jumped slightly despite still holding a sobbing house elf on his front when he heard a swift knock on the door to his room before it opened. Madame Pomfrey walked in and promptly gasped in shock. Causing Dobby to notice the presence and yelp at the sight of the matron before quickly disapparating with a rather pronounced _POP_.

Poppy had a hand over her heart as she looked at Harry wide-eyed. "Mr.—Harry, what in the name of Merlin—" she began unable to even properly formulate a sentence in her shock.

Harry winced, and looked down. 'Oh crap, now you've done it Potter. Madame Pomfrey is going to yell at you for breaking the rules and then send you back to the Dursleys where you belong.' Harry thought self-deprecatingly.

Noticing the change in Harry's posture, Poppy mentally chastised herself before speaking in a much gentler tone, "Harry, Harry you aren't in trouble I promise you." She said, walking over and perching herself on the side of his bed. When Harry didn't respond, Poppy gently placed her hand under his chin, causing him to flinch, before lightly tugging his head up so his emerald eyes locked with her own blue ones.

"I promise you Harry, you are not in trouble. I am worried though, about what a house elf was doing on top of you in here?" She asked gently. Harry's eyes conveyed his uncertainty at her words before he slowly responded.

"Dobby…Dobby came to see if I was, if I was alright…I met him once before. He-Dobby's my friend, ma'am. He got upset and started crying when I asked him not to punish himself…" Harry mumbled trailing off, slightly embarrassed under the intensity of Madame Pomfrey's gaze.

Poppy was silent for a moment trying to figure out what to say. The matron did not know many students who would ever claim to be friends with a house elf, let alone a student that would comfort a house elf that was upset. Shaking her head slightly in disbelief at the seemingly endless kindness the boy in front of her possessed, the matron spoke again.

"Thank-you for telling me, Harry." She said, smiling at the boy before continuing. "Now, I'm here because you have two visitors. would like to see you , however, I have told both he, and for that matter that I will not be having anyone in to see you without your permission. So, I am asking whether you are okay with visiting you Harry, and do not feel obligated to say yes." She added seeing the look of nervousness enter Harry's emerald eyes.

Harry winced a little knowing that Poppy had caught his nervousness, but thought for a moment before speaking, "H-How does N-Neville know I'm here…?" he asked after a moment.

The matron sighed, "That I do not actually know, Harry. However, I can assure you that none of the faculty has said anything nor can . Thus I would have to presume he must have seen coming here and, being one of your dorm mates, assumed that you would be in here."

Slowly, Harry nodded. It made sense after all. "I…I don't mind if Neville comes in." Harry said quietly. Poppy nodded, she didn't have a problem with Neville, he had always been a sweet boy from the few times she'd seen him; however, she would not jeopardize Harry's comfort because of that.

"I'll go and tell them so can stop working herself into a frenzy then, shall I?" she asked, a teasing tone to her voice. Harry's lips twitched a little as he imagined Hermione pacing out in the main area impatiently.

"Yes ma'am." He replied. Poppy smiled a little before leaving to send in the other two Gryffindors.

When she left, Harry laid back and closed his eyes for a moment, relief flooded him that he hadn't been punished, but at the same time confusion followed. Why wasn't Madame Pomfrey upset with him? He had had a house elf in her hospital…shouldn't she be at least a little angry with him? Enough to at least shout at him?

Harry was pulled from his thoughts though when the door to his room opened and a mass of bushy hair rushed towards him. Hermione pulled him into an admittedly looser than usual embrace, asking far too many questions for Harry to keep up with about how he was feeling, and if he was alright.

Blushing, Harry told her he was fine, to which she pulled back to shoot him an annoyed look. Clearly she didn't believe that he was fine. Harry ignored this temporarily though, more concerned about Neville's reaction.

The shy boy was gaping at Harry, horror written all over his face. Neville looked at Harry and tried to speak, "H-How…What…" Neville took several seconds to formulate a proper question, "_Ron_ did this?!" Neville exclaimed in disbelief.

Harry stared at Neville in confusion for a moment before he realized that Neville thought that Ron was the one that put him in the hospital wing. 'Well…I guess he sort of did indirectly…' Harry mused.

Shaking his head, Harry looked anywhere but at Neville and Hermione as he mumbled out, "It wasn't Ron…it's from the Dursleys" Neville strained to hear what his friend was saying and then tried to figure out if he'd heard what he thought he had.

"Y-Your _family_ did this t-to you?!" Neville asked, horror colouring his voice. For a parent to abuse a child in such a way in the wizarding world…it was unheard of!

Still looking away, Harry nodded slowly. He really wished Neville wold stop staring at him, it was uncomfortable, and he knew Hermione was looking at him too. He hated all this sympathy. He didn't deserve it. He deserved everything the Dursleys had given him.

Neville walked closer to Harry, legs shaking slightly. "H-Harry I…I don't know what to say mate..." Harry flinched at that. Ron had always called him mate. Now the word just hurt.

Harry spoke slowly, "There's nothing to say, Nev. I'm fine. I'll be out in no time anyways." Harry said, trying to alleviate some of the obvious tension in the room. He hated this. He knew Hermione already felt guilty about what had happened to him, about not noticing it, but she shouldn't and he wished she would see that. He deserved the pain he was in.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore when Harry said he would be out soon. She choked out, "No you won't!" Harry whipped his head to face his best friend, only to be horrified by the sight of tears falling down her face.

"Y-You won't be out soon, H-Harry!" she stuttered through her rapidly narrowing airway. "Those-those _monsters_ hurt you s-so badly H-Harry…a-and I-I didn't even n-notice—you aren't f-fine H-Harry, I can s-see it!" she sobbed, before hugging Harry again.

Harry, completely at a loss, tentatively hugged Hermione back. "It's alright, 'Mione. I'm fine; I'm right here remember? Nothing's hurting me right now." Hermione shuddered against him as she tried to get her breathing back to normal.

Neville looked away, feeling as though he was intruding on something and busied himself with looking out the window at the snow covered grounds. A part of him wondered what had led to the discovery of Harry's condition. The other, more terrified part, wondered how the entire school had never noticed before even though Harry had been attending Hogwarts for a year already.

The shy boy could feel guilt settling into his heart. Harry was one of his only friends, and even slept in the same dorm and Neville hadn't noticed a thing. He had never even let it cross his mind that _the_ Harry Potter could be…what was it the muggleborns called it? Abused?

Neville shivered, his gran may yell at him a lot, but she would never _ever_ do anything like this to him. 'Gran nearly killed Uncle Algie when he dropped me out the window.' Neville thought, remembering how furious his gran had been when she'd found out. Although, Neville was still glad his uncle had gotten him Trevor because of it.

A chill ran up Neville's spine as he stood in the plain white room, with only the sound of Hermione's ragged breathing filling the silence. A hospital room with the Boy-Who-Lived, who turned out to be the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-Abused, it was certainly not what Neville had expected when he'd woken up that morning.

**AN:/ Was it worth the read? I know there's still lots to be caught up on, and all, but I felt like I needed to get more in with Narcissa & Andromeda, and I wanted to show Daphne's thoughts after leaving Harry. Don't worry, Ron will be in for some punishment via Slytherins soon enough. Anyways, all reviews, favourites, alerts, flames, and what-have-you are appreciated! Even if I don't respond to all the reviews, I do read and appreciate all the feedback. **

_**Next Time: I promise I will finish the scene in Dumbledore's office that's been going on forever! Fleur's response to Harry is also due to be arriving shortly; what did she write? And how will Harry react? Will he gain a friend, or have another door shut in his face? What of Daphne? Will she track down Susan and Hannah for answers? Will Ron survive not only all of Slytherin house hating him more than usual, but also Gred & Forge? **_

**A lot of that to come in the next installment that I sincerely hope to get done in a shorter amount of time, **

**~GGUC**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:/ So…it's been a while…have I mentioned I'm sorry? No but in all seriousness I do apologize for the excessively long amount of time this has been left un-updated. For those of you that have decided to stick it out with me despite my inability to update on any semblance of a regular schedule, you have my thanks for sure, and for those of you who have chosen not to bother with me any longer you have my understanding. Enough of me talking for now though! On with the chapter! (If there are any names missing, again I'm sorry, I don't know what's causing it but the names are there in my words processor, so please leave my English alone on that front. The rest of my terrible English is fair game though).**

_**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Harry Potter or any associated characters, locations, spells, etc. Because if I did we'd still be on like book 2. **_

**(Headmaster's Office Hogwarts 1140hrs)**

Dumbledore took in the sight of the gathered witches and wizards before him, choosing his words carefully he spoke, "I'm sorry to hear that you believe my behaviour to appear criminal Alastor, I would have thought you knew me better than that my old friend." In response Moody sent him a rather unamused look, his wand tip glowed a dull grey.

"You and I both know you have a tendency to act outside the law "for the Greater Good" Albus." Moody growled. Amelia glanced at Moody and silently wondered as to what actions specifically the senior auror was referring. She had no doubt his words rang true, but she also wondered just what actions of Dumbledore's Moody knew about.

Albus gained a hurt look, but responded, "I'm offended that you would say such things Alastor, but nonetheless that may be dealt with later. If you all must know, I believe ought to return to Mr. and for the very reason I placed him there in the first place. It is the safest place for him as a result of Lily's relation to Petunia."

Minerva was the first to respond, "Albus in case you have for some reason misunderstood this concept, I will tell you now that being siblings does not equate to being the same person. Just looking at the Black sisters would show you that." She said haughtily.

Amelia noticed Tonks' lips twitch slightly at Minerva's assertion. Dumbledore just sighed calmly and spoke, "You misunderstand, my dear. What I am trying to say is that Lily Potter left behind a protection the night she died, a protection that requires Petunia's involvement in the care of . You see there are ancient and powerful magics that exist in our world Minerva, they are powerful beyond you and I, but they exist. And in this case they serve to protect ."

Amelia's sharp mind rapidly retraced through Albus' words, it wasn't a well-known fact, but prior to her time with the DMLE as an auror and now as head of the department, Amelia had actually worked a fair deal in warding for Gringotts. Thus looking through Albus' jargon filled phrasing, Amelia got a sinking feeling in her stomach.

Clearing her throat she spoke, levelling her gaze on Albus but, knowing all too well that he was highly trained in occlumency, avoiding his eyes. "I'm sure you realize, as Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, that the enacting of blood wards is highly illegal in the wizarding world and in particular wizarding Britain." She said frostily, already feeling outrage boiling up inside her.

Albus seemed startled by her words, "My dear I was unaware you—" he began but Amelia cut in.

"Answer the damn question Albus; I've had enough of your games. Are there or are there not blood wards enacted, most likely by you, at number four Privet Drive?" Amelia demanded.

A weary look came over Dumbledore's already aged face as he spoke, "I'm sorry you feel that way Amelia, but I assure you it's for the—" Before he could finish the sentence a bolt of red flew towards him that he narrowly blocked rapidly followed by a scarlet light from another direction causing his wand to fly from his hand.

Dumbledore was then hit by another red bolt effectively stunning the elderly wizard. "Bastard." Amelia murmured, wand still transfixed on the stunned man before walking toward him.

"Auror Moody," she barked, earning a grunt from the man in question. "I expect to find here in a holding cell at the ministry upon my return. Use magic inhibiting cuffs and give the order that no one other than myself is to deal with him."

Moody nodded solemnly before doing as instructed. Tonks, who was still holding Dumbledore's wand stared dumbfounded at the wand in her hand. Amelia approached the young auror, "Auror Tonks, are you alright?" she asked, laying a hand on the woman's shoulder.

Tonks gave a start at the unexpected contact before nodding, "Yes Madam, I'm fine. Just surprised, after all it isn't every day you take down Professor Dumbledore." The metamorph said, more to herself than to Amelia.

The elder of the two nodded, Amelia then turned her attention to McGonagall, "Minerva as of now you are acting Headmistress, but act as though you will remain so because if I have anything to do with it that old goat will be spending a bit of quality time in Azkaban. Blood wards, honestly does Albus not realize the damage that those sick things can do to the core of a magical child?" Amelia asked allowed.

Minerva's expression was grim as she asked, "I'm afraid I myself do not know the answer to that question, Madame Bones." The transfiguration mistress intoned.

Amelia watched Moody disappear with Albus' stunned form through the floo before turning to the remainder of the people in the room. "Professors Snape, Sprout and Flitwick, I believe we've all been here entirely too long while the students are freely roaming, I would ask that you go ensure their behaviour is not disruptive." The professors in questions nodded and left, Snape looking rather relieved to go.

Turning to the remaining women Amelia cleared her throat, "Madame Hooch, perhaps you should check with Madame Pomfrey to see whether she requires any assistance and to update her on the outcome of the meeting." Rolanda hesitated but a second before nodding and flooing to the Hospital Wing.

Amelia sat down heavily then in one of the chairs and motioned Minerva and Tonks to do the same. "To answer your question Minerva, blood wards are arguably the worst sort of ward there is." Tonks was looking at her curiously as she said this and clearly about to ask a question but Amelia held up her hand to delay it.

"I learned a lot about the different types of wards that exist before I joined the DMLE. Back when I finished Hogwarts, I didn't go directly to auror training; I actually worked for Gringotts in the warding department for quite a while. I don't know if you recall Minerva, but when I went to school here I actually did a large amount of work in Ancient Ruins." Minerva nodded slowly.

"Yes, I remember now, you were quite gifted with them as well if I remember. You had the best OWL and NEWT scores in your year." The eldest witch noted. Amelia shrugged.

"The topic always fascinated me; regardless it lead to my working at Gringotts for a time which resulted in my learning a great deal about the different types of warding that exist within the Wizarding World. Among those types are blood wards. They're nasty buggers really; they do the worst things to the people involved with them." Amelia said, looking between the two women across from her.

"What kind of things?" Tonks asked curiously.

Amelia sighed, "Well, in Harry's case, because that's what we're most worried about here, because he is the only magical involved with the ward the erection of the wards required an attachment to his core, this means that the wards only last off the strength of his core. And because Harry was so young at the time of the creation of the wards they had to continue to syphon energy and magic out of Harry's magical core because they require a certain amount just to sustain themselves. In addition as a result of Harry's absence from the house every year he's been at Hogwarts they would take a larger amount during the summer months to compensate."

Tonks and Minerva were now both regarding Amelia in a type of silent horror as they realized the full connotations of what the head of the DMLE was saying to them. The wards could easily have drained the magical core of a grown wizard whose core was not particularly strong; to put a child in such a position…it could easily have drained all the magic in Harry's core and killed him.

"He…oh Merlin, those wards could have killed Harry…" Tonks said more to herself than anyone. Amelia shook her head grimly and replied.

"No Tonks, they should have killed him." There was graveness to Amelia's tone that made Tonks shiver slightly. Amelia shook her head, "That Harry is even still alive after having been subjected to blood wards for 11 years is astounding and speaks volumes to his magical potential, but it is still extremely likely that his core is quite drained."

Minerva, whose lips were pressed tightly together, asked slowly, "Should we be looking into the condition of Harry's core? I don't know all that much about core analysis, but I imagine if Poppy doesn't know how to herself, she probably knows someone else from her schooling."

Amelia turned pensive before speaking, "It will undoubtedly have to be examined eventually, and I'd like to get it done in short order but Harry also needs to heal from his main injuries enough first that it can be examined…I'll send Madame Pomfrey what we've learned and have her make a decision." Amelia quickly cast her patronus, a rather imposing bull, and sent it charging off toward the hospital wing in search of Poppy.

Returning to the conversation at hand Amelia spoke heavily, "It will be a trying task to place Albus Dumbledore of all people behind bars, especially given his sway over people as the "Leader of the Light"." She said scathingly.

The resident metamorph frowned, "Madame, how exactly are you going to do it? I mean, he's Professor Dumbledore! Everyone in Wizarding Britain knows his name and hails him for his fight against Grindelwald!" Tonks said anxiety coming through in her voice.

Her superior shot her a look, "First of all, I distinctly remember correcting you on the use of my name, Nymphadora." Amelia said, narrowing her eyes. Tonks' hair flashed briefly red at the use of her first name. "However, as to how it will be accomplished, it will be done using the same things you just said. Dumbledore _is_ well known, and well respected—by those who consider themselves "light". The catch is, people who consider themselves "dark", or even some more "grey" families will likely jump at the chance to finally pin down Albus Bloody Dumbledore."

Neither woman noticed Minerva gaining a pensive if weary look as she recognized what Amelia was saying as something she herself had thought not long ago. It wasn't uncommon for Albus to play by his own rules for the "Greater Good" as he was fond of saying. Minerva had often found herself beyond frustrated with that attribute, especially with the innumerable amount of criticisms she received annually on Severus being regularly ignored. It was hard enough to deal with students sometimes when she could do something about their qualms with another staff member, but for as long as he had been teaching Severus Snape had been virtually untouchable. Something she, and the rest of the staff, was not impressed by.

Tonks frowned at what Amelia was saying but knew that she was right. There were _a lot_ of people who would very much enjoy destroying Albus Dumbledore. Several of them were family members of hers. Not that they would consider her as such, but technically they were nonetheless. A shiver ran down Tonks' spine as she recalled her delusional aunt from her one trip to Azkaban prison.

_The fresh-faced young auror had been straight out of Auror School when she, along with a small platoon of others, had had to make the mandatory trip to Azkaban prison to learn the ins and outs of the place. It was part of their training; mandatory. _

_Tonks hadn't been as nervous as she had thought she would be when they'd arrived at the chilling prison. However, the longer she stayed the colder she felt, and the more the feeling of intense dread in the pit of her stomach grew. Something about being there had just felt like a horrible idea. Tonks had discovered why when they had reached the maximum security section of the prison. _

_She had seen Tonks first. Recognized her somehow; Tonks didn't know, she hadn't given it much thought at the time. Her high pitch baby voice had sent a shuddering chill down Tonks' spine as she'd cooed, "Aww looky here! My little niece is all grow'd up!" this followed by her scratchy cackle had sent most of the small platoon of new aurors scrambling away. Tonks had gone pale; terrified by the voice she knew could only belong to one woman: Bellatrix Lestrange._

_Her aunt; her completely bonkers, sadistic, Death Eater, nth degree of crazy aunt that no one else in Tonks' platoon knew was related to her. 'Bollocks.' Tonks thought as she realized what this was going to mean. She knew that technically Bellatrix couldn't touch her; didn't even have a wand, and given that Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody of all people was leading the platoon Tonks had no need to be afraid really. Except she was._

_In the short time she had been an auror before Tonks had never been half as fearful as she was now with those crazed, dark eyes peering out at her. Those dark eyes that seemed to penetrate but somehow also seemed dead to the world. It was unnerving for the fresh-faced auror. _

_In the seconds of silence that had felt like minutes to Tonks, Bellatrix had felt her effect being known by her half-blood niece and let out of a vicious, victorious vociferation. The dark woman let out a loud peel of laughter, revelling in the fear she felt oozing off of the young aurors, but was surprised when suddenly her fearful niece drew her wand and pointed it at her. _

_ Witnessing Bellatrix's euphoria at the fear she was causing her peers, Tonks internally steadied herself and stiffened her resolve before drawing her wand and aiming it directly at the woman. Tonks steeled herself before sneering at the woman, "Nice to see you too, Aunt Bellatrix." She spoke, hearing the gasps from behind her at her acknowledgement of Bellatrix's relation to her._

_ Tonks smirked a little as she continued, "Can't say you're looking the greatest right now though. All those years of kissing the robes of a deranged lunatic really did a number on you." She said as pleasantly as she could manage. Tonks could see the anger rising in Bellatrix's eyes, could practically feel the heat of her outrage wafting off her._

_ "You insolent, pathetic little __**half breed**__!" Bellatrix seethed. "You __**DARE**__ insult the Dark Lord!" _

_ Tonks replied quietly but firmly, "I dare." The whole room seemed to be holding their breath waiting to see what the deranged woman in the cell would do._

_ To their shock, Bellatrix suddenly threw her head back in a fit of laughter. Tonks flinched just slightly, startled by the sudden behavioural change. "Haha ickle Nymmie thinks she can play in the big leagues?" Bellatrix cooed mockingly before her tone suddenly turned hard. "You've got a lot of growing up to do before you're ready to duel the likes of me you filthy half-blood. Give Andy dearest a kiss for me, hey?" she mocked, Tonks' eyes darkened at the remark. _

_Her mother didn't often speak of her sisters, but the few times she did she'd always made sure to tell Tonks more about 'Bella Black' than 'Bellatrix Lestrange'. Tonks had often marvelled growing up at how the charming, funny, mischievous Bella her mother described had so rapidly changed into the cold, violent, heartless Bellatrix Lestrange that now stood not five feet away from the young auror. _

_As she'd grown older Tonks had realized that her mum blamed herself for the change in Bella to Bellatrix. Had blamed her desertion of her family for changing both of her sisters, turning them to You-Know-Who's side. Tonks had confronted her mum about her theory only once; it had ended with many tears, but at the time a teenage Tonks had gained insight into her mother's past that she wasn't even sure her dad knew. _

_Hearing Bellatrix so blatantly flippant about her mom ground on Tonks' nerves to the point her wand tip glowed a fierce orange. It was at that moment Moody finally stepped in and groused, "That's enough Junior Auror." His electric blue eye swiveled to look at her and Tonks slowly lowered her wand. _

_Moody banged his walking stick harshly against the bars of Bellatrix's cell and growled, "Don't give me a reason to ask the dementors to come up here Lestrange." He growled, looming menacingly against the cell. She gasped slightly before mocking him in the same baby tone she'd used on Tonks. _

They had left then, but Tonks had felt the stares of the platoon on her for the rest of the expedition. Even after that there had always been vague whispers. The news spread through the up and coming auror troops like wildfire, and many of the senior aurors already knew because of the time Andromeda had spent with them either at Hogwarts or working in the Department of Mysteries as an Unspeakable. However, her actions that day had also caused Mad-Eye to pick her. Her spunk against Bellatrix Lestrange had made him take note of her, so the day hadn't been a total loss.

Those dark eyes had never left Tonks' mind. How could they? They had seemed to look directly into her soul in a way that left her feeling chilled as opposed to the warmth she associated with her mother's own dark, piercing eyes. Yes, those cold eyes were so hate filled that there was no doubt in Tonks' mind they would want to annihilate anything to do with the "light".

Amelia noted the slightly glazed look in Tonks' eyes and asked, "Something on your mind Tonks?" The metamorph noticed both Amelia and Minerva looking at her curiously and flushed a little before supressing it with her metamorphmagus abilities.

"Sorry Mad—erm, Amelia" Tonks corrected still feeling weird calling her boss by her first name. "I was just thinking of someone who would love to see Dumbledore brought down."

Raising a brow, Amelia prodded, "And that would be?"

Tonks glanced away before muttering, "Bellatrix Lestrange." She heard McGonagall's gasp and couldn't help but wince. It wasn't as though she _chose_ to be related to the woman, or to meet her for that matter!

Amelia looked pensive for a moment before she had her 'aha!' moment. "That's right, I remember Moody telling me something about you being particularly determined when it came to Lestrange during your first visit to Azkaban." Tonks stared at Amelia; she didn't know her boss had heard about that—and from Mad-Eye too.

"Yes ma'am." Tonks said, looking at the floor. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks underneath her metamorph guise. It wasn't bad enough that probably every auror her age in the department knew of the incident, but now her boss too.

'Great, just bloody great.' Tonks thought bitterly, remembering how hard it had been after that incident to get any respect or acceptance among the other aurors. Dawlish in particular had seemed to take great pleasure in lording her relation to Bellatrix over her.

Amelia frowned at Tonks behaviour, 'There's something more than she's telling me going on.' The senior auror mused, but decided not to press the issue at the moment. Turning back to Minerva, Amelia spoke.

"It won't be easy to do this, but if we're going to help Harry I'm afraid we'll have to get Dumbledore out of the way. That man has run amuck far too long. I'd like to ask you to put a request out to students, Minerva. Bother current and former, anyone who knows of or has anything they suspect Dumbledore's involvement in that would be classified as illegal or questionably legal activity, have reported. I suggest starting with the non-Gryffindors; the Slytherins might actually be the best place to start in this instance." Amelia said the last part more to herself but Minerva nodded nonetheless.

The transfiguration mistress could already begin to feel the headache this was going to cause, but she knew why this had to happen. Amelia wanted an air-tight case, and to do that she would need more than just a few claims. She would need a lot of claims and allegations to bring down the likes of Albus Dumbledore. That much was certain.

With that their impromptu meeting drew to a close and the three witches separated to go about their tasks. Amelia flooing to the Ministry to begin her conquest to bring Albus Dumbledore to justice, Minerva going in search of students who might have something to report on their esteemed Headmaster. Her first stop: Draco Malfoy.

Tonks instead decided to pay a visit to her mother. There was something going on with the Black family now, of that much Tonks was sure, and her mum would want to know about it. 'If she doesn't already.' Tonks mused grimly.

**(Hospital Wing** **1130hrs)**

Hermione had finally begun to calm down enough that Harry felt he could speak to her rationally. Neville had also taken a seat in the nearby chair. He was mostly just watching Harry and Hermione's interactions. Once Harry had finally gotten Hermione to calm down, he had pushed himself up to lean against the metal bar on the back of his bed before trying to start some conversation.

At first he was obviously trying to force conversation slightly, changing the atmosphere purposefully to a less tense one, but then eventually it became easier. The trio fell into easy conversation. Talking about classes, Quidditch briefly, even making some jokes here and there about Fred and George's latest pranking adventures—the duo had recently stuck all of Filch's cleaning equipment to the ceiling of the man's office.

Neville smiled some at the conversation ensuing, he wasn't used to being included in conversation by anyone, even other kids his own age. Harry and Hermione had always been a bit of an exception but even then they never spent that much time together. His thoughts turned briefly to the blonde girl, Luna, from earlier and he wondered why she had suddenly decided to speak to him. He wasn't even sure he'd ever seen her before.

Thoughts of Luna soon changed to thoughts of the condition Harry was in though, and Neville wondered what he could do to help. He still couldn't believe anyone would be so horrible as to hit their kid, adopted or otherwise. In the magical world children were precious, treasured even. How anyone could possibly beat a child, their own or otherwise, as Harry's relatives had clearly done to him was unfathomable to Neville.

It suddenly hit Neville as it never had before that Harry was like him; Harry was an heir to an Ancient and Noble family…an heir to an Ancient and Noble family that had been abused. Neville's mind suddenly started going much faster as all of the connotations of Harry's status as both famous _and_ an heir meant to his being mistreated.

'Those sickos are going to have _**hell**_ to pay!' Neville thought with grim satisfaction. Harry may have had to suffer a great deal already, but in the end, Neville was sure the Dursleys would get what was coming to them. He would make sure of that.

"Harry?" Neville asked, drawing the raven haired boy's attention. "Have you, I mean, does the Ministry know about this?" he asked slowly, unsure how Harry would react. He was surprised when Harry simply nodded.

Continuing Neville said, "Do you know what they're going to do?" he asked, wondering whether they would have shared those details, he doubted it. After all they were only 12, but then this was Harry himself. They would be more likely to tell the child involved then anyone, even if they oversimplified it.

Harry shook his head, "They're meeting with Professor Dumbledore now…I don't know what they've decided." He said simply, uncomfortable with where Neville seemed to be going. Harry had never liked being left in the dark, but he knew that now more than ever he needed to stay quiet. He couldn't drive away these people who had finally accepted him who had decided to take him away from the whips and scorns of the Dursleys.

Harry was unaware of Hermione observing his reactions to Neville's questions, as well as the frown that crossed her face when she noticed the guarded look in his eyes. Her brown eyes narrowed as she watched Harry, something was bothering him, and she knew exactly what it was. Harry _hated_ being kept in the dark.

"Why are they keeping you in the dark?" she asked, drawing both boys attention. Neville frowned at her words, but Harry just avoided her gaze.

"I—they aren't." Harry said, catching himself as he moved to deny Hermione's accusation. This caused the brunette girl to frown.

"They aren't telling you what they're doing Harry…most people call that being kept in the dark." She pointed out.

Harry shook his head, "No they aren't; they just…it's only been a day, 'Mione. They probably just haven't gotten a chance to tell me yet." Hermione didn't like his answer because she knew it was bothering him, but Neville, noticing how uncomfortable Harry looked, decided to change the topic.

"Where are you going to stay for the summer now, Harry?" he asked. In response Harry first froze before his eyes widened as he realized he had no idea.

"I, uh, I don't know yet…summer is a long way off, mate." Harry said, sidestepping the question as best he could. Neville nodded before speaking.

"Well you could stay with Gran and I if you want…um, n-not that you have to." Neville added realizing that he was being rather bold inviting Harry for the summer with Hermione sitting on the other side of him.

Harry looked rather stunned at Neville's offer, his emerald eyes widening as he looked at the slightly older boy. Harry's mind reeled at the offer. 'He would let me stay with him?' Harry thought in wonder. 'But…I've never even spent that much time with Neville…and I never stopped Ron from saying mean things about him…why would he let me spend the summer with him…?'

Finally Harry spoke, "Th-thanks Nev…I, uh, I don't know if they're going to make arrangements for me or-or what, but um, I…thanks." Harry finished lamely, flushing slightly at his inarticulate answer.

Hermione smiled a little at Harry's flustered answer; she didn't often get to see Harry like this…he was so guarded all the time. Even with her and _Ron_, she internally sneered at the thought of the youngest Weasley, Harry had never been really open. She knew he was still quite guarded as he was speaking to them now, and that Harry wasn't going to suddenly open up to everyone, but it was nice to see him allowing himself to get a little flustered. Even if she felt a twinge of pain in her heart that Harry was so flustered simply at an offer to stay at someone's house for the summer.

It was strange though…Harry was more reactive to Neville's offer than he had been when Ron had offered him to stay at the Weasleys…Hermione decided that she could ask him about it later when it was just the two of them.

As she refocused on her surroundings, Hermione found that Harry and Neville were discussing, albeit awkwardly, Neville's house and what it looked like, the gardens around it and such. Harry looked unusually shy about the whole thing, but she got the feeling Neville made it easier because he was just as if not more awkward about the whole conversation.

The brunette had to smile a little, there was definitely a long way to go, and she had no doubt that Harry was understating his condition to her as well as hiding some things, but maybe, just maybe they could pull him out of this in one piece. With Neville's help most likely, she mused again enjoying the awkward but friendly conversation the two boys were having.

**AN:/ So, not my greatest chapter ever I'm sure, **_**but**_** I did finally finish the scene in Dumbledore's office—thank goodness right? I know some of you have been less than impressed with my portrayal of Hermione in this story, and I thank you for that feedback. To be honest I haven't 100% decided how she'll end up in this story, but she will definitely be on Harry's side. That and I think, given this is only second year for them, that at this point even in cannon Hermione was still sometimes kind of annoying, but she will grow away from it. As always, thank you for reading, I love getting feedback, and any favs/alerts are always appreciated, **

_**Next Time: The meeting in Dumble's office has concluded—time for Tonks to get back to Harry with what happened. Also, how will Hermione and moreover Neville react to learning Amelia Bones is Harry's godmother? Fleur's letter is on route as well as Harry's reactions to what she's got to say. Snape and Dumbles, not to mention the Dursleys and everyone's least favourite Weasel still need to get their comeuppance, so that will be fun. **_

**Until then, (which will be much sooner than this time was)**

**Thanks for reading, **

**~GGUC**


End file.
